The Illusion Blade's Wizard
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: Dying within Aizen's soul, the Hogyoku gave Aizen's Zanpakuto a choice: to die, or find a far better master. Accepting life, she is sent to a new master, one who needs a guardian to protect and guide him. Together, with friends they make along the way, the two of them will tear Dumbledore's plans to shreds. Seriously, no flames. Don't like, don't read. Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Karakura Town, Soul Society**_

Ichigo and Aizen faced one another in the air with the former captain laughing sadistically. "Do you see that, Kurosaki Ichigo?!" he laughed. As the Hogyoku in his chest glowed, the Zanpakuto in his hand dissolved. "The Hogyoku has decided I no longer need a Zanpakuto!" What he didn't realize, was the true reason he was losing his Zanpakuto and the powers it gave him.

 _Within Aizen's Inner World_

As the former captain battled Kurosaki Ichigo, his Inner World reflected the turmoil of the battle and his fusion with the Hogyoku. The ornate Feudal Palaces's mirror walls were filled with glowing purple veins from the stone's power. The black-haired spirit of Aizen's Zanpakuto was gasping in pain from the strain her wielder was putting on her. The green kimono she wore was torn and fraying, her hair in complete disarray, and the golden obi around her waist was rusting. Tears ran from amber eyes as she choked from the agony. "Sosuke… Why?"

"It's not your fault," came a deep male voice. She looked up and spied a man with deathly pale skin and flowing white robes. His hair was made of wispy purple smoke that glowed unnaturally. His eyes were black with glowing purple irises. "Aizen was always this ambitious, and your power only exacerbated his thirst for power of his own." He shook his head with closed eyes. "My own power and promises didn't help much."

Her eyes narrowed as she realized who she was dealing with. "So you're the abomination that Sosuke is using now." She forced herself to her bare feet and summoned her sword form to her hands. "If you're here to finish me off, I won't just sit here and let you do away with me."

He shook his head with closed eyes. He disappeared in a burst of Shunpo before pushing her onto her backside. As she slammed into the ground, she released the blade in her hand and it vanished into nothingness. "I have no need to fight you," he told her. "Additionally, that is not my purpose here. I am here to aid you, Kyouka Suigetsu."

She looked at him with a spiteful glare. "What are you talking about?"

He looked down at her, his expression blank and void of any emotion. "Sosuke himself said it, Kyouka Suigetsu. I am a construct designed to fulfill the desires of the one who is wielding me and those around them. As such, I bear a simple offer for you. One that will decide whether you remain here and die, or gain freedom from Sosuke."

The female spirit screamed in reply as the veins of power in the walls brightened for a moment. When she stopped screaming, she looked to her guest. "How can you help?" she asked between heavy breaths.

"I can do many things, Kyouka Suigetsu. If you accept, I can give you a second chance. And with it, a new master." He looked up and gestured to the mirrors around them on the walls. My power is already devastating you. If I don't help you, you will fade away and get devoured by my Reiatsu."

"A… new master?" she asked him.

He nodded. "There is someone else out there in need of someone to be by their side, just as badly as you need someone to stand alongside." He looked her in the eyes. "However, he will need you to help him grow. But I think that would help you heal from Sosuke's mistreatment of you." He knelt down and extended a hand. "Do we have a deal, Zanpakuto?"

She looked at him hesitantly. "And you promise I won't be treated like Sosuke treats me?" she asked him.

"He won't as he is. If he turns into another Sosuke, then it is no fault of mine." If the spirit of the Hogyoku weren't so emotionless, Kyouka would have sworn that he was trying to be funny. "However, you can raise him into a better Sosuke considering where he is in his life." He pushed his hand further. "Do we have a deal?"

She looked back and forth to the hand and its owner. The Zanpakuto spirit was internally conflicted. On one hand, she would be free of the abuse that Sosuke had been subjecting her to with growing frequency and live, but at the same time she'd be leaving the Shinigami who she had been with for the last several centuries and who knew the name of her Bankai. What if this new master never reached that? She grit her teeth as another wave of the Hogyoku's power surged through her, causing her golden obi to shatter. Collapsing, she looked up and weekly extended a hand to the spirit in front of her. "Please…" she whispered. "I… accept…"

The male spirit nodded at her response and placed a hand on her head. As contact was made, she dissolved into a dark green Jigokucho **(Hell Butterfly)** that rested tiredly in his hands. He stood up and looked down at the creature in his hands. "As strange as it is, Kyouka Suigetsu, I envy you. At least you could be heard by Sosuke." Covering the Jigokucho with his hands, his eyes flashed brightly as he sent the Zanpakuto away from the battle, and away from Aizen.

 _ **Surrey, England**_

A small boy, appearing about three but actually two years older, was being shoved into a cabinet under a staircase by a large man resembling a walrus. At the man's rough grabs, the boy squeaked in pain.

"What did I tell you about making noises after your punishment!?" yelled the man. He angrily shoved the little boy into the small space and slammed the door before locking it. "And don't let me hear you make a sound!" roared the walrus-like man.

The little boy was clutching his right wrist and quietly sobbing. After he heard his uncle stomp up the stairs and slam his own bedroom door, he took out a little flashlight and shined it on the wrist. He winced when he saw his hand twisted to the right a bit and a bump from what he assumed was a bone. As much as he knew his uncle would be angry, he really hoped the Freaky Stuff would fix his wrist while he was asleep. Otherwise, how else would he make breakfast and do all his chores in the morning?

As he put away the flashlight, he froze when he realized he was no longer alone in his cupboard. Gently flapping its wings in front of him was a dark green butterfly. Even though his Aunt told him all bugs were to be killed, he felt something was different about this strange butterfly. Extending a finger for it to land, the small creature landed and lifted its wings up, revealing one of them was bent.

"Oh, you're hurt too," the little boy whispered as he went to touch the butterfly. "Maybe I can…" Touching the wing, it straightened up and started glowing a bit. The little boy was so amazed that he couldn't stop staring until he had to close his eyes from the light's growing brightness. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange living room. It looked kind of like the one he cleaned, but there were pictures of him on the mantle instead of his cousin and relatives and it felt far more welcoming. The couch had an emerald color and was facing a TV that looked even nicer than the one he saw every day. The carpeting was a similar color, only more of a forest green. The windows, however, looked out into a dark and stormy sky.

"Wh-where am I?" he fearfully asked. "If Uncle Vernon finds me here-"

"He won't," came a gentle female voice from behind him with a strange accent.

He turned around and jumped back in fear from the woman he saw. She had black hair pulled up into a strange bun with two gold sticks through it that ended with small emeralds on the ends. Her skin was milky and flawless, and the white was broken with her black eye makeup and pale pink lips. She was wearing a strange green robe that Aunt Petunia would call whorish as it exposed a lot of her chest and showed off her bare legs from the mid-thigh down. A strange gold belt was around her waist with several cracks in it, making him think someone had broken it. Even though her strange manner of dress scared him, her amber eyes seemed to draw him in, and told him that everything would be fine. "There's no need to be scared," she told him gently. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

She smiled at him kindly. "My name is -. And I'm your Zanpakuto."

"What?" he asked, now more confused than scared. "I didn't hear your name. Do you not have one?"

She shook her head and giggled. "No, I do have one," she told him. "However, you need to be ready to hear my name. "When you do, you will begin to truly learn what I have to teach you."

"To teach me? Teach me what?"

She giggled at the little boy. "I'll tell you when you're a little older, Shonen," she told him while ruffling his hair, not realizing he flinched when she went to touch him. "Speaking of… What's _your_ name?"

"Oh… Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia call me Freak," he told her nervously. "But… m- my name is Harry, ma'am. Harry Potter."

She smiled warmly at him. "Nice to meet you Harry-kun. Let's be the best of partners."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, the response I've gotten to the prologue was amazing. Glad to know you guys like this idea so much. Just a heads up though, this story isn't as major as Into Fiore and Team VNLA. This story is partially so I can work out my brain while I struggle with my brain fart for Into Fiore. Even then, I still put a lot of care into this story, so your reviews help me know I'm doing something right. Fun fact, I had this finished last night but wanted to gauge the reaction this story would get.**

When Harry woke up the next morning, his first thought was that the strange woman had been a simple dream. The woman's kindness had seemed genuine and real, but it was probably all just a dream. A sharp knocking on his door dragged him from his thoughts. "Boy!" yelled his Aunt Petunia. "Get up this instant! It's time for breakfast!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said through the door. After hearing the deadbolts unlock, he crawled out of his cupboard and went to the kitchen to begin the large breakfast his relatives needed each morning. Thankfully, his wrist had been fixed while he slept. Six minutes later, he was frying bacon and making some eggs on the stove top from his stool. As he was focusing on his bacon, a familiar voice popped up next to him.

" _Don't forget those eggs. You're about to cook the yolks through."_ Harry flinched and looked to his right and almost yelped when he saw a ghostly version of the woman from his dream leaning over the stove. She turned her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"What's wrong, Harry-kun?"_ Harry quickly took care of the eggs and looked at his relatives as they started eating the eggs and bacon he put on the table for them. When he went back to the stove and started on some sausage patties, he looked to the ghostly woman next to him. She grinned to him. _"Don't worry. They can't see or hear me. And the best part, you don't need to talk out loud. I can hear your thoughts, Harry-kun."_

Hesitantly, as he focused on the sausage patties, he tried it out. _"H- hello?"_

" _Excellent work, Harry-kun,"_ she told him enthusiastically. _"Now we just need to get you to where you can hear my name."_

" _Why do you keep calling me that?"_ he asked while flipping a couple patties. _"My name's just Harry."_

She chuckled to herself and tried to ruffle his hair. _"It's just an honorific, Harry-kun. It's Japanese and indicates I'm acknowledging you as male. If you were a girl or even cuter, I'd be using chan."_

" _Japanese?"_ he asked her as he finished the sausage and put them on the table for his Uncle and Cousin. That done, he returned to the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes.

" _That's right. It's the language of spirits and the Shinigami."_ She looked over to him with a semi-flat stare. _"I will of course be teaching you Japanese as you get older. Consider it part of your training."_

" _When do I start this training you keep mentioning?"_ Harry asked as he scrubbed at the pans. _"And what is it going to be?"_

Watching her partner put a pan in the dish drainer, she sat on the counter, ignoring the fact her robe was riding dangerously high up. _"I plan on beginning your actual training once you can hear my name. As for what it entails, well… I don't want to ruin anything for you about how I'll be training you."_

The spirit vanished after that, leaving Harry by himself. He was slightly grateful of that, as her attire was becoming distracting and she was taking his attention from his work. Like she did every day, Aunt Petunia left him a long list of chores to complete by dinner time. He spent the rest of the morning around the house before making lunch. After that, he was sent into the backyard to work on the garden and lawn. A couple minutes into his weeding, the mystery woman reappeared beside him.

" _Hey, Harry-kun,"_ she greeted him warmly. _"I'm back."_

" _Hello, pretty lady,"_ he replied as he pulled a particularly thorny weed out of the ground. He winced at the small amount of blood he drew in the process, and the woman was startled at that.

" _Harry-kun, why aren't you using gloves to pull these weeds out?"_ she asked him in concern. _"You're going to seriously hurt your hands."_

"I'm fine," he said out loud, but still in a whisper. "My freakiness fixes my hands while I'm asleep."

She frowned at that statement. _"Harry-kun, I want you to try something for me. I want you to try and use this 'freakiness' for me."_

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea," he replied uncertainly.

" _It won't be anything serious,"_ she assured him. _"I want you to focus on your hands. Try to focus this freaky stuff into the skin and making them harder than stone."_

The little boy hesitantly closed his eyes and tried it. He felt something weird yet… calming deep down inside himself. He focused on it and then on his hands. _Harder than stone…_ he thought. As he grabbed a very thorny weed, he felt no pain at all, and saw the weed's thorns bending away from him. "What the-"

" _See? Nothing serious,"_ the pretty woman told him as she patted him on the shoulder.

"What did I just do?" he quietly asked.

" _This is the kind of thing I'll be teaching you, Harry-kun."_ She rested her right hand on his chest. _"You have a powerful soul since you can see me like this without knowing my name. Your Reiatsu and Reiryoku levels are high for one so young, and I shudder at how strong you'll be when you're older. Right now, you're manipulating your still awakening Reiatsu into protecting you from harm."_

"My what and what?" he asked in confusion before quickly going back to pulling weeds up.

" _Reiatsu and Reiryoku,"_ she replied. _"Reiatsu is your Spiritual Pressure; the energy and aura you passively exert on those around you. As for Reiryoku, it's your Spiritual Power; the energy used for the powers of various spiritual beings,"_ she told him as if she were a teacher. _"With your levels of Reiryoku, I wouldn't be surprised if you started seeing ghosts now that I'm around."_

" _Ghosts?!"_

She nodded. _"Yes. The spirits of the departed who have yet to go to the Soul Society tend to linger here in the World of the Living."_ A concerned look then passed over her face. _"However, that also includes the spirits known as Hollows that eat the souls of the dead."_

The little boy was starting to get afraid after hearing the woman talk about such scary creatures. The Freakiness was bad enough. But now…

" _Don't worry, Harry-kun,"_ she said while giving him a hug. _"I plan on making you strong enough to protect yourself if the Shinigami can't protect you."_

" _She-knee-gah-me?"_ he asked uncertainly.

The woman giggled at his mispronunciation. _"No, Harry-kun. It's Shiningami. They're essentially Grim Reapers. They make sure the souls of the dead move on to the afterlife."_ She stopped kneeling beside him as he got up to go get the lawn mower. _"I have something to take care of,"_ she told him apologetically. _"But I will see you tonight."_

" _Bye, Pretty Lady,"_ he told her.

" _My name isn't Pretty Lady,"_ she laughed. _"It's Ky- -."_

" _What was that? I didn't hear all of it."_

" _You will,"_ she assured him before vanishing.

 **POV shift**

Kyoka Suigetsu rematerialized in her new charge's Inner World. "Oh, Harry-kun," she said sadly while looking around. "You're so starved for a happy life, that this world reflects your desires so strongly." The storm outside thundered loudly, the small sunshine she saw when he was happy being swallowed up by the dark clouds.

A sinister pulse in the building made her shudder as she looked at the ceiling. "And the abomination in that scar of yours is only making things worse. I'm amazed you can still move with how much of your strange power it's taking." She was well aware of the boy's high Reiatsu and Reiryoku, as well as a strange power similar to Reiryoku that she could sense deep down in him. There were several blocks on it though, and the Spirit Parasite (or whatever it was) was siphoning off a lot of that power.

Leaving the living room, she walked out into a hallway and over to the staircase. _The similarity to his house is uncanny,_ she thought to herself. Reaching the upstairs hallway, there were four doors to various bedrooms, but none of those doors were what she was interested in. Looking at the ceiling, there was a trap door into the attic. This door, though, was made of pitch black wood and was covered in black chains that held it shut. There was a dark presence behind it, one that seemed to want to escape and take over Harry's inner world.

"What are you?" she asked no one in particular. "You feel like a tainted fragment of a soul… Almost… Hollow-like." She narrowed her eyes at that and tried to test the door against her own Reiatsu. The strange entity recoiled initially, and then tentatively began trying to identify her power by reaching its own influence through the door. This trend happened every time she pushed against it with her power to identify it.

She repeated this for hours, and got nowhere closer to figuring out what was locked behind the strange door aside from a hostile spiritual fragment. She was focusing on the door when she felt Harry drawing on his Reiatsu again. She smiled, proud that he was already applying her lessons, before thunder began shaking the house. Smile dropping, she manifested herself in the Living World in time to see her master getting beaten with a stick.

"You freak!" yelled a man she felt resembled a walrus. "Using your freakishness to avoid punishment are you?! I'll show you!" She watched in horror as the man swung the stick down on Harry's small body, producing several sickening cracks from his bones. After Harry fell down, he dragged him over to a small cupboard door and kicked him into it. "And don't make a sound after this!" he roared. With that, the man stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

The Zanpakuto faded into her master's cupboard. It was extremely cramped despite her being a spirit, but the point was made. Her master was crying his eyes out from the agony of his beating. _"Oh, Harry-kun…"_ she said woefully. _"You poor thing…"_

He bolted upright and looked at her in shock. "Pretty Lady!" he gasped. He tried to hug her, but made no purchase since she was still a ghost. Even then, he looked at her with teary eyes and barely concealed happiness. "You came back to me!"

" _Of course I did, Harry-kun. You're my master, and I am your Zanpakuto. Even if I am not seen, I am always by your side."_ She rested a comforting hand on his cheek and smiled comfortingly at him. " _But I am curious. What happened to you to make him do that?"_

He sniffled as he attempted to put his hand on hers. "Uncle Vernon said the steak I made was too dry for his liking. So he added more swings with the Freak Stick. Then when he saw me using my Rayratsu-"

" _Reaitsu,"_ she corrected him.

"Sorry," he sniffled. "But when he saw me healing myself, he punished me with even more swings." He sniffled more in his sadness and buried his face in his hands. "It hurt so much."

She frowned. _"Harry-kun, I want to tell you something important. I'm going to put you to sleep so you can return to that house from last night. Alright?"_ She gave him a reassuring smile. Getting a nod, she placed a hand to his forehead and brought Harry with her to his Inner World. Once there, she sat down on the couch in the living room. "Harry, come sit here."

He hesitantly sat down beside her and looked at her in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell you the story of how I came to be your Zanpakuto," she told him with a bit of sadness. "I'm going to tell you the story of how was used and manipulated by someone I was supposed to trust."

 **Before you start complaining, let me just explain Kyoka appearing in the physical world as a ghost. Kyoka Suigetsu's power is illusions. As such, I feel that even if Harry had yet to learn her name, he could see her as she struggles to teach him her name. So please don't complain about that to me. Especially since Quincy Zangetsu did something quite similar when he helped Ichigo beat Kenpachi before Ichigo learned his Bankai. So anyways, thanks for the favs and follows, so consider leaving a review and let me know what you think. No serious flaming though, ok?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, new chapter time. Sorry to say, this chapter is mostly my head canon about Aizen and Kyoka's relationship and how he treated her. So please don't hate me about this. And now, my guest: the legendary Captain of the Twelfth Division-**

 **Mayuri: Oh alright, if you insist. I'll do your petty disclaimer notice.**

 **Me: … Urahara Kisuke…**

 **Mayuri: WHAT?!**

 **Kisuke: Ma, ma… No need to get upset. I'll gladly do your little disclaimer, Kishi-kun.**

 **Mayuri: Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogijizou!**

 **Me: SHIT! *Runs away while being chased***

 **Kisuke: Kishi-kun does not own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

 **Me: Hado No. 90: Kurohitsugi!**

" **The Past Addressed"**

 _It all started a little over two hundred years ago. My previous master was a first year at Shino Academy, where they trained the Shinigami. Towards the end of their first year, students are trained to begin learning the name of their Zanpakuto and tend to succeed before their second year. My master, though, was special. While his classmates had two months to learn the names of their Zanpakuto, he only did it in three weeks. He was so determined, and didn't seem to want to accept the end deadline as his._

 **Flashback**

The black haired woman walked through the mirror adorned halls of her wielder's Inner World. The palace had intrigued her, and she found the mirrors gave it a sense of egotism and narcissism. "Aizen Sosuke, just what is it you aspire for?" she muttered to herself as she inspected another mirror.

"I aim to be at the top of it all," came a young voice. Turning her head, she saw the well-kept student she was partnered to. His square glasses and hair seeming unaffected by his motions. "Of course, to do so, I must first begin learning your power, Zanpakuto."

She smirked and turned to face him completely, intentionally bouncing her chest to try and get a response from him about her female assets. She had yet to succeed in such a tactic. "So you think you can hear my name now, do you?"

"I'm certain of it," he said with a smile, showing his too-perfect and white teeth. She then smirked when she felt his Reiatsu begin trying to conform to hers. It was an old practice, one where the Shinigami would try to resonate their own Reiatsu with the Zanpakuto's to hasten the process of learning their name. "Now please, Zanpakuto. I truly do aspire to be at the top of the world, but I must have a worthy partner by my side. I feel you are exactly the partner I need."

Aspirations. The driving force to her nature. She could be whatever you wanted or what you hated. His drive felt genuine to her nature, and she knew he could properly wield her. "Tell me, Sosuke Aizen. If I were to give you my name and strength, and you were to fail, how would you continue?"

His teeth vanished, but his smile remained. "I would not fall. But if I did, it would be intentional, as I would have methods to rise up from that bottom."

Cunning. Being able to weave lies and manipulate those around her; the very nature of her power. She felt his Reiatsu molding a bit more, and reciprocated with her partner. "Very well, Sosuke Aizen. I shall give you my name." She walked up to him and bent at the waist, exposing more cleavage and put her mouth next to his ear. "My name is…" After she whispered her name, he vanished from the Inner World, and she heard him.

" _Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"_

 _He and I only grew from there. He would visit me every day after he learned my name. He kept me company, and would ask for advice on achieving his goals and using my power. As soon as he graduated, he joined the Gotei 13, or 13 Court Guard Squads. From there, he began not only implementing his plans, but also began training to wield my full power. However, when he began hurting others, I started to worry for my partner._

 **Flashback**

Aizen had just extracted spiritual power from another potential Shinigami in the Rukongai. He was working on something he called a Hogyoku. Apparently he was trying to recreate an experiment of the 12th Division Captain and create a device that can "achieve the impossible". She materialized herself beside her master after his subordinates left him. Since he was at the point of his Bankai training where he could manifest her, she could appear freely in a tangible form.

"Sosuke," she said worriedly. "Why are you hurting all these innocent people?"

"It is a necessary act, Kyoka," he told her with a dismissing smile. "If I am to achieve my goals, then I must continue to do this to feed the Hokyoku."

"But people are getting hurt, Sosuke!" she snapped. "What if you get found out? What if Hirako Shinji reports you to the Captain Commander?! You'd be executed immediately!"

"I wouldn't worry about Captain Hirako," Sosuke told her with a smirk. "I have big plans for him."

She paled. "Sosuke, please. I know I don't ask much of you, but please. Don't do something that will risk your life!"

He smiled tenderly at her. "My dear Kyoka," he told her tenderly while resting a hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of doing something that could hurt us. Do not worry about me. I have everything planned out." He embraced her and held her in a loving hug. "So please, let me worry about everything for you."

 _Despite being a part of him, Aizen had me fooled most of all. If I complained to him about his actions, he would smile and assure me it was alright. Once he learned my Bankai and became a Captain, however, he began avoiding me. He came to his Inner World less and less, and if I visited him, he would dismiss me and say he was not to be bothered. When he got Tosen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin on his side, he stopped seeing me altogether. It was horrible. When I dragged him to his Inner World to confront him about it, he lashed out at me._

 **Flashback**

Aizen looked around the Entry Foyer in confusion. "Strange, I don't recall coming here."

"That's because I brought you here myself," replied Kyoka Suigetsu as she walked down the stairs. "I need to talk to you, Sosuke."

He rolled his eyes. "Not now, Kyoka. I'm busy."

"No you're not!" she yelled at him. "You were playing chess against yourself!" She used Shunpo to get in his face and grabbed his Captain's Haori. "Sosuke, why are you ignoring me? We're supposed to be partners, Sosuke. I can't stand it that you're avoiding me like this. You're hurting so many people to get where you want. Please, let me-"

The halls rang with a slap. She fell to the ground in shock from the slap. His right hand was still raised as he looked down at her. "Let you what? Help me?" he asked her with disgust. "You're a Zanpakuto, a tool meant to be wielded by a Shinigami. What could you do to help me?"

"I don't know," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Exactly," he said smugly. "You don't know because there's nothing you can do for me. Your powers are helpful, but you personally cannot do a thing. So do me a favor and stop this charade of acting like you can help me." With that, he vanished, leaving her to cry to herself.

 _He stopped talking to me completely, and only used my power to continue deceiving those around him. When Kurosaki Ichigo came to the Soul Society and declared Aizen his enemy, I was hopeful. I hoped he would reconsider everything. I hoped that possessing the real Hogyoku would give him the shock he needed to stop using me and would look back on what he had been doing. Instead, he worsened, and was overjoyed when the Hogyoku began consuming me._

Kyoka Suigetsu looked down at the little boy beside her on the couch. He looked sad and on the verge of crying, but was holding it in. "That's when I came to you," she said with a small smile as she rested a hand on his cheek, noticing the flinch from physical contact. "The Hogyoku pitied me and the pain I was enduring, so it gave me a chance at a new life with a new master." Of course, she avoided using her name in the story, but she knew Harry got the point.

The little boy hugged her tightly, as if he were afraid he'd lose her. She could feel his tears staining her kimono as he cried into her chest. He said something, but it was muffled by her Kimono. "What was that, Harry-kun?"

He pulled away and looked up at her. "I won't hit you, Miss K." She was a bit confused at the name, but realized he probably only heard the start of her name. "I won't be like that bad man. I'll always be here with you."

She smiled and hugged him. "Harry, I didn't hate Sosuke, even at the end. I felt terrible that I didn't stop him sooner. He hurt me, and yet I still admire his determination." She pulled away and looked at him through her own tears. "But I have you now. I don't need Sosuke ever again."

As they held one another, she went wide-eyed when she realized what was happening with Harry. Without realizing it, he was doing exactly what Sosuke did to learn her name. However, she saw one key difference. Sosuke was all charms and smiles. Harry was simply trying to be close. He saw her as a kindred soul and wanted to be as close to her as he could. Touched, she mirrored what she did centuries ago and molded against his Reiatsu.

"Miss K, can I try one more time?" Harry asked her.

"Of course, Harry-kun," she told him gently. "But if you don't do it this time, let's train for a year before trying it again, alright?"

"Ok," he said with a nod.

"My name is…" She leaned down and whispered it in the small boy's ear. After speaking it, she looked down at him. "Well?"

"Kyoka… Suigetsu…" he said uncertainly. She smiled. _This must be what Zangetsu felt like when Ichigo learned his name after a couple hours,_ she thought to herself. He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Did I get it right?"

She nodded as she tightened her hug. "Yes Harry. You did get it. You heard my name." She felt him return the hug with just as much excitement. _His Reiatsu is so high; like Kurosaki only as a small child. He made himself hear me without realizing it. This boy is just so amazing as a Master._

"I'm glad I heard you, Kyoka Suigetsu," he told her excitedly.

"Please, Harry-kun. You can simply call me Kyoka."

"What about Kyoka-chan?" he asked her.

She smiled, proud that he was already trying to grasp Japanese. "Sure, Harry-kun. Now rest." She laid him down and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Tomorrow, we're beginning your training."

He yawned a bit. "Ok, Kyoka-chan." Within minutes, the little boy and his Zanpakuto had fallen asleep on the couch of his Inner World.

 **Please don't hate me about him hearing her name. However, look at Ichigo. He wanted to save Rukia and get stronger. After a couple hours of talking to Quincy Zangetsu, he managed to hear his name and use Getsuga Tensho. Harry, in this case, identified with Kyoka Suigetsu and wanted to get closer to her. Just a quick warning, the next couple chapters will be skipping ahead by a year to show his growth with his Zanpakuto until his eleventh birthday when his letter arrives. There will be actual dialogue, especially more on Harry's part. So that's something to look forward to.**

 **Do you like this story? Consider leaving a review, or click that follow button to know when it updates, that'd be cool of you.**


	4. Six Years Old

**Welcome back. Today, we are joined by the Captain of Squad Six and head of one of the four great Noble Clans: Kuchiki Byakuya.**

 **Byakuya: Why exactly am I here?**

 **Me: Well, I want to try and get the Captains involved with this whole process. So, if you would kindly do the disclaimer notice, Kuchiki-taicho.**

 **Byakuya: Does this have anything to do with the Zanpakuto on your waist?**

 **Me: Yeah… I'm learning to reach Bankai the Urahara way after the incident with Mayuri.**

 **Byakuya: If I do this will you leave me alone?**

 **Me: Most likely.**

 **Byakuya: *sigh* Fine. Sesshomaru Kurai does not own either series used in this crossover. Please do not sue.**

"Regular Dialogue"

" _Japanese/ thought talk"_

 _Thought_

-Six Years Old-

It had been a year since Harry had first heard Kyoka Suigetsu's name, and he had progressed really well since then. She had helped train him physically, as well as mentally and spiritually. Much to his satisfaction, all the physical improvement he made within his Inner World transferred over when he reentered the waking world, so he was steadily improving his muscle skills in his Inner World and then putting that training to use in the waking world. Of course, Kyoka wanted him to practice more, so he would use some of the nearby playground equipment for pull-ups and working out his muscles.

As for his other training…

"Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!" A ball of red fire flew from the palm of his hand and exploded against the target, leaving a charred hole in its chest. "How was that?" he panted as he looked at the black haired woman beside him. The two were in the back yard of the house in his Inner World, with a large shooting range with wooden dummies like they used at Shino Academy. Harry himself was wearing an appropriately sized shihakusho styled like the Academy uniforms, but with emerald green hakama instead of blue.

"It was good, but you should have used the incantation," Kyoka replied. "Observe." She held up her hand. _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado no. 31: Shakkaho!"_ A ball of fiery spiritual power swirled in her hand before condensing into a ball larger than Harry's and flying towards the second dummy. Colliding with the head, it exploded and left a couple of charred splinters as the only sign the dummy had a head. "Notice how much power the Kido had with its incantation," she explained.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "But I'm still struggling with memorizing the incantations."

"Well try it now," she said. "If you get it down with the incantation, you can get better at casting it without the incantation."

"Ok, Kyoka-chan," he replied. He held up his right palm and supported the arm with his left hand, the incantation still fresh in his mind. _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado no. 31: Shakkaho!"_ Harry's fireball was larger this time, but it was wobbling in flight and was trembling in shape. When it collided with the target, it hit the corner of the head and took out a large portion of it. "Oh, I messed up, didn't I?" he asked upset.

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Harry-kun. You still have room to improve." Quickly looking up at the sky, the clouds that were darkening after his Kido were lightening up again as his confidence rose again from her words. "Now then, let's take a break on Kido and move on to Zanjutsu and Shunpo."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok!" He vanished from sight with a rush of air, making Kyoka chuckle. It was how they trained his Shunpo to make him as fast as possible. He would start running and she would have to catch him. If he went ten minutes without capture, he would pass her personal lesson and move on in lessons. However, he had yet to succeed. Pushing off, she rushed off in the direction of her partner. Unlike her, Harry still had to stop to push off every couple dozen feet or so, so he was slower than she was. A couple hundred feet into the woods around the house, she saw Harry leaping from tree to tree high above the ground.

 _Interesting approach, Harry-kun,_ she thought as she looked up at her charge. He would vanish between trees, but had to reappear on each one before leaping off. Jumping into the air, she launched off several trees before getting up to his level and was quickly catching up. He looked over his shoulder and went wide-eyed when he saw her approaching. "Found you, Harry-kun!"

He grinned and kept running, pushing himself even faster. Right as she was about to catch him, he vanished into the trees below, and began going back the way he came before starting off on the ground, going even faster. After a bit of fumbling, she turned around and followed after him from the treetops. He was being a pain though by weaving around various trees and even backtracking on himself to throw her off. _You've certainly improved, Harry-kun._ Getting down to a tree trunk, she launched herself towards the six-year-old. _But I will catch you!_

She saw Harry looking over his shoulder at her, and raise a hand. _What is he doing?_ She couldn't hear his thoughts in his Inner World, so she was at a loss. That is, until she saw the yellow light flying towards her. _Rikujukuro!_ She tried dodging, but the yellow pillars slammed into her waist and held her in place in the air. He promptly vanished from sight. She chuckled. "Good idea, using Kido like that. I never specified Bakudo wasn't permitted, so you waited until the perfect moment to use it on me." Breaking the Kido with her own reiatsu, she landed on the ground with her kimono's short hem fluttering up in a way that would give anyone a great view of under her kimono. Touching down, she bolted after him as fast as possible.

When she found him again, it was at the house. He was waiting there with a couple wooden Bokken. " _Konichiwa, Kyoka-chan!"_ he happily greeted in Japanese. _"Ready for Zanjutsu training?"_

She was panting from exhaustion. " _Why aren't you still running?"_ she asked between heavy breaths.

He gave her a cheeky grin. _"Didn't you notice? It's been ten minutes."_ Her eyes widened in shock before she smiled at her partner.

" _Is that so? Well then…"_ She tackled him and started tickling him under the ribs. "You little stinker!" she laughed in English.

"Kyoka-chan!" he laughed. He returned fire by tickling her at the base of her neck and under her arms. The two descended into a tickle war. The two kept laughing for a while, until Harry heard a familiar yell through it all. His eyes darkened a bit and Kyoka knew what it meant. The two stopped tickling and Kyoka helped her master up. "Bye, Kyoka-chan. I gotta go."

She nodded. "Alright, Harry-kun. I'll see you later then. I'll be by later to see you while you work on your chores."

"See you later," he said with a hug.

He left his Inner World and opened his eyes in his cupboard as his Aunt Petunia unlocked the deadbolts on his door. "Ok, Aunt Petunia," he called, knowing she just said to get up and cook.

Crawling out of the cupboard, he went to the kitchen and went directly to the fridge. Gathering the eggs and bacon, he was prepared to make a usual breakfast of eggs and greasy bacon before thinking of something else. Twenty minutes later, the Dursley's were looking at the product of his labors.

Vernon looked at his nephew with a reddening face. "Boy, what exactly is this?" he demanded, gesturing to the food he set for all of them.

Harry nodded and put his arms behind his back. "Poached eggs laid over oven cooked bacon to reduce grease over wheat toast with cinnamon dusted apples." Kyoka had taught him some more recipes aside from the Dursley's usual fare, so he took advantage of that teaching this morning.

As Vernon got up, Petunia and Dudley were tentatively trying the food he had given them. "Now listen here you-"

"Dad, this stuff is actually good," Dudley told him in amazement.

"He's right, Vernon," Petunia agreed. "I don't know how, but the boy made something great."

Huffing, Vernon sat down and reluctantly tried the eggs and bacon. He made a noise of approval and nodded to the boy. "Very well. You got off free this time. But don't pull a fast one on us again, you hear me?"

He nodded to the walrus-like man. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." He looked at them. "If that is all, I would like to begin cleaning to move on to my chores." Getting a wave of the hand from his uncle, Harry went back to the sink and began cleaning the pans and pot he used. As he cleaned the Dursleys deposited all of their dishes by him and left to go about their days. He door was slammed after Dudley yelled about seeing his friends, and Vernon gave him the standard 'do the chores or else' threat before heading to work. After he finished the dishes, he found his Aunt's list of chores and raised an eyebrow seeing that the living room was suspiciously absent. Not pondering on it that much, he set about cleaning the rest of the house. Lunch was barely an issue as his Aunt did not eat much and he wasn't allowed to eat. So after a small sandwich for her, he continued with the rest of his chores.

As he began vacuuming the carpet in the hallway, Kyoka appeared beside him. _"Ohayo, Harry-kun,_ " she greeted him in Japanese.

" _Ohayo, Kyoka-chan,"_ he mentally replied. These chore periods were when he learned and perfected his Japanese. _"Your cooking lessons payed off today,"_ he informed her. _"I made my relatives poached eggs this morning. They all liked it._ "

She beamed at him. " _Excellent! I knew you could pull it off."_

He nodded as he turned off the vacuum and put it away. "Aunt Petunia, I'm going to-" When he entered the living room, he saw his aunt looking through an old photo album before she noticed him. "I'm so sor-"

"What did you want?" she quickly snapped at him while slamming the photo album shut.

"I was simply informing you that I was heading outside to work on the yard."

"Well, go do that," she snapped. "And if you finish, go to the playground or something."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he replied with a bow of the head. Heading outside, the young boy began with pulling the dandelions out of the lawn. Fortunately, he had done most of the work the day before, so he only had to spend an hour on the front yard.

After finishing up with the weeds in the flower bed, he went in the direction of the nearest park. The park had seen better days since Dudley and his friends had started causing trouble. Fortunately, they weren't around at the moment, so other kids were enjoying the playground.

Walking over to the monkey bars, Harry did 15 pull ups before climbing on top of the bars. He was aware other kids were watching him, but he didn't care. In fact, Kyoka had encouraged it.

" _I wouldn't say I encouraged you,"_ replied said Zanpakuto as she appeared at the end of the bars. _"It's simply that if they all saw and liked what you're capable of, they would come to your aid if you ever need them to."_

" _Sure, Kyoka-chan. Let's go with that,"_ he said with an internal chuckle. Putting his arms out to both sides, he began walking on top of the bars.

Kyoka stood up and started clapping her hands for her master. _"Come on, Harry-kun. Come to Kyoka!"_

" _Haha, you're a riot,"_ he retorted with a roll of his eyes. Reaching the end, he jumped down to the platform that gave them access to the bars.

"Wow, Harry. You were pretty cool there," said one of the boys (Kyle, if Harry remembered correctly). "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's a long story," Harry replied modestly. "But all I did was keep my center of balance steady."

"You've got skills," said a slightly older girl. She extended a hand to him. "The name's Sarah. I take gymnastics and I'm still terrified of doing something like that."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. One of Kyoka's lessons he was still improving on: be charming and the kindest person around, and people will be wrapped around your fingers. That's how Sosuke had apparently got around in life, and Kyoka deemed it an extremely useful skill in life. "I honestly have little fear for something like height or falling."

She became a little somber. "Dudley?" she asked.

He nodded. "And his father. I deal with them so much I have little room for common fears."

"Well hey, if you ever wanna hang, we're here if Dudley and his friends aren't around," she told him. "Who knows, we might even improve on those skills of yours."

Harry smiled with his eyes closed, giving him a kinder look. "Why not now? I have an hour or so before I need to be home. Let's do something right now."

Sarah smiled widely at him. "Alright then, let's go start with some simple stuff." She grabbed his hand, and he was aware all the other boys were staring at him for allowing such an act. Sure they might look at him oddly for spending time with girls, but as long as they knew what he was capable of, he didn't care.

 **I'm semi-scared of how easy it is to pump out chapters for this story. I'm going to try to put more time on Into Fiore, so I might take longer between updates. These chapters are done so fast simply because I got bored and had plenty of time to just pump them out. Anyways, feel free to review or Fav/Follow.**


	5. Seven Years old

**Welcome back to another installment of the Illusion Blade's Wizard. Joining us today is Captain Ukitake Juushiro from the Thirteenth Division!**

 **J.U.: Please, it's hardly a big deal. I'm just glad to be able to contribute. Especially given my… status… in the war with the Quincies.**

 **I was so upset about that! But, would it be problematic to ask for a disclaimer out of you?**

 **J.U.: Not at all! I'm happy to help! Perhaps later you could show me how you're progressing with your Zanpakuto.**

 **Maybe. We'll have to see won't we?**

 **J.U.: The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai does not own Bleach or One Piece. He does however own copies of the Harry Potter books and a laptop with Internet connection.**

 **That I do.**

"Speaking English"

"Speaking Translated Japanese"

" _Zanpakuto via thought/Kido Incantation"_

 _Thought_

-Seven Years Old-

Harry was anxious as he sat in the back seat of the car. Aunt Petunia was driving him and Dudley to their elementary school for their first day of grade school. "Now remember boy, no freakishness," she said glaring at him in the rear-view mirror. "If I hear a simple mentioning of it from Dudley…"

"I promise to behave myself, Aunt Petunia," he said politely. Of course, the 'freakishness' had come to an almost grinding halt since Kyoka had removed several 'blocks' he apparently had on what she said was like Reiryoku. The blocks had caused the strange results of 'freakiness'. They tried figuring it out, but they only got so far before something started draining all of the unique power away from him. She seemed concerned, but never explained her theory behind what caused it.

"See to it that you do." Around that time, they pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Have a great day, my Dudders," she cooed to her beach ball son. "I'll be here when school gets out, ok?"

"Ok, Mum!" he happily replied. He gave her a kiss before jumping out of the car in his brand-new slacks and polo with his just-bought red backpack and lunchbox. Harry quietly got out of the back seat with his donated backpack from the Salvation Army store and a paper bag for his lunch. Dudley eagerly ran towards the building and entered the crowd of students while Harry tried to make himself unnoticed.

" _C'mon Harry-kun, don't be nervous! What happened to all of my lessons?"_ demanded Kyoka as she phased into her spectral form. _"If you're going to have them all wrapped around your fingers, you need to be kind, polite, and very sociable. Here's a quick test run: first chance you get, make a best friend."_

He rolled his eyes at his Zanpakuto Spirit. _"You can't make a best friend that quickly, Kyoka-chan."_

She shrugged. _"I dunno. Urhara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruici became best friends almost immediately."_

He looked at her quickly with a side glance. _"Urahara Kisuke is a mad genius and Shihoin Yoruichi is a shape shifter who can turn into a cat that apparently speaks with a male voice."_

She laughed at his deadpan comment. _"Oh, Harry-kun. You need to lighten up! You're too serious as a seven year old!"_

He didn't reply as they found his classroom. He sat down at his desk, and noticed how students were in groups of friends. _Probably established cliques from Kindergarten,_ he thought to himself. Taking a seat, he took notice of a stink eye he was being given by the teacher, who seemed quite nice to the other kids in his class.

" _I suspect your relatives had a hand in that,"_ Kyoka muttered as she appeared in the empty desk beside him. Much to his confusion, she had turned herself into a seven year-old version of herself in a green and white sailor fuku.

" _Dare I ask why you made yourself look like a seven-year-old schoolgirl?"_ he asked her with as straight a face as possible.

" _Well, you're in school, and I can change my appearance since my power is illusions."_ She shrugged. She then leaned over. _"Harry-kun, you wanna swap notes or something?"_

He rolled his eyes and ignored her antics as he got a cheap notebook and pencil out. _"Kyoka-chan, please return to my Inner World. I believe class is about to begin."_

She pouted at him. _"Boo, Harry-kun's being mean."_ With that, she faded back to his inner World. Once there, she turned herself back to normal and went upstairs to the trapdoor. In her opinion, it was a miracle she had kept Harry from finding out about the abomination of a soul in the attic of his Inner World's only building.

She narrowed her eyes at the chains around the door. A couple of the links seemed to be rotting. "That's not good," she muttered. Raising a hand, some green reishi went from her palm to reinforce those chains. As she did so, whatever was trapped up there began slamming into the door in a frenzied panic. She narrowed her eyes and raised her exerted her reiatsu against the door to force it into submission. After it quieted down with an almost inaudible growl, she shook her head in annoyance. "Honestly, how is it you only act up when it's just the two of us?"

Outside with Harry, the boy was already in class and realized how right his Zanpakuto was. Almost immediately, the teacher zeroed in on him. "Alright," he said. He was a tall man at about 6'4", and had dark hair with white flecks. His face gave him an intimidating demeanor that rivaled his uncle's walrus-esque physique. He looked at the paper in his hands. "Where is… Harry Potter?"

The boy raised his hand politely. "Here, sir. Is something the matter?"

He motioned him to approach. "I would like you to come over here, I have a special seat for you up here at the front." As he said so, he pulled a desk out from beside his own. "I plan on keeping a sharp eye on you."

Harry nodded and gathered up his supplies before heading to the front of the room. He kept himself composed and calmly ignored the snickers of his classmates as he took his seat. "Thank you, sir," he said politely. "I'm sure things will be much better for my attention up here." He said that with absolute respect and a polite nod of his head. The teacher had a poleaxed expression at his manner, but glared at him and continued on to take roll. As the teacher took his attention away from him, he allowed himself a grin of satisfaction. _I may not be as suave as Sosuke, but I apparently am quite charming._

The day continued on with human school being nothing like Kyoka's version of Shino Academy. Lunch passed with him being alone with Dudley and his friends trying to bully him. After the day ended with the teacher hardly giving him any problems. When Petunia picked them up that afternoon, Dudley was upset and blamed Harry for attacking him during the day. Needless to say, the dinner he made that night was even bigger, and he got no part of it. After being locked in his cupboard, he quickly entered jenzen to communicate with Kyoka Suigetsu.

He stepped through the doorway of the house with a sigh. "Kyoka-chan, I'm here-" He froze as he stepped into the living room. His Zanpakuto was there, but was wearing green sequined panties and was fastening a matching bra behind her back. Her kimono and obi were laying on the couch.

She turned her head and looked at him. "Oh… Harry-kun. I wasn't expecting you this early."

He blushed and covered his eyes while turning away. "Kyoka, please make yourself decent."

"I dunno," she told him casually. "I'd say I look a bit more than decent." He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"KYOKA!" he yelled as he got out of her grip. "I'm seven years old! Stop being perverted!"

She huffed and walked back into the room. "Fine. Give me a minute. Geez, are all Englishmen this uptight?" He heard the rustle of clothing and the clink of her obi. "Sure Sosuke was kinda prudish, but that was because he was just using me." He sighed when he heard that, noticing the pain in her voice at the mention of Sosuke.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that, Kyoka-chan," he told her. "It's just… I'm too young for you to act like that, alright?"

He heard a heavy sigh "Yeah, I'm sorry too, Harry-kun. I probably should go to an actual bedroom before changing," she said apologetically. "Ok, I'm covered," she told him.

When he turned around, he smiled seeing she was back in her kimono, even if it was open a little bit more than usual. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "Even though I'm considerably underage to know some of this stuff, it's still embarrassing to see you like that."

She shrugged. "It's alright. Although when you're older you'll probably be saying the opposite," she teased with a smirk.

"Kyoka," he told her warningly.

She chuckled. "Alright, fine." She plopped down on the couch and made a chessboard appear, several pieces already moved. "Wanna continue our match?"

He smirked and sat down opposite her. "Very well. I suppose this could help me unwind after the day I had before training. I want to keep training before we attempt manifesting your sealed form in the world of the Living." He picked up a black knight and moved it forward and one to the left. "Your move."

She moved a bishop and gave him a look. "What happened at school?"

He sighed as he moved a pawn. "The teacher was apparently told I'm a delinquent or something, so I am now right next to his desk."

"So I was right?" she asked while capturing his rook.

"Yes," he replied with a nod before capturing the bishop. "And then Dudley and his cronies tried antagonizing me. When we got picked up, however, Dudley's clothes were slightly messed up and he looked like someone had attacked him." He clicked his tongue as his knight got captured. "Naturally, he said I was responsible and I was refused food and sent to bed."

"Which is why you were so early," she said with a finishing tone.

"Exactly," he said as he sat back. "Can we do something else? I can't focus on this game while telling you this story?"

She nodded and made the chess board vanish. "You want to keep training to overcome your own Shikai?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied. The two went out to the back yard and he drew his Zanpakuto. "So same deal as usual?" he asked her.

She nodded as she summoned her sealed form to her hand. "Shatter," she told the sword simply. She quickly charged at her master with the katana held low. He parried the blade and held her back, staring at her intently. As he pushed her back, he swung to his right and met another blade coming from that direction. She appeared beside him with a grin. "So you saw me coming at you, huh?" The one in front of him vanished with a shimmer.

"It was imperfect," he told her. "There was a small mole on the right breast. Don't make things so easy for me," he chuckled. He traded attacks with his Zanpakuto spirit for a couple minutes before spinning around and swinging from overhead, intercepting another Kyoka. Pushing her away, he jumped to the right to avoid a swing from the other copy he had been fighting. He took in the two copies, and smirked. "Practically identical, clever," he told them.

"Well you didn't want it too easy, right?" asked the one on the right.

He grinned and charged the left one. She looked a little startled and was quickly defended by the one on the right. "Found you." He raised his hand up at the defending Kyoka. " _Hado no. 31: Shakkaho!"_ The red fire ball flew towards them and made both Kyokas jump to either side to avoid being seared by the flames. As they did so, two more copies charged him from the left and right. Choosing his less defended side, he blocked the left with his blade and the right with his sheath.

As he held both of them at bay, he used Shunpo to launch himself into the air and pointed his hand down at them. " _Hado no. 33: Sokatsui!"_ A wave of blue flames swarmed down towards the four copies who scattered with Shunpo to escape him. As he tried to track all four of them, a solid foot connected with his back. Slamming into the ground on his back, he felt something sharp against his chest followed by a bare foot.

The air around him distorted before Kyoka Suigetsu reappeared above him with her katana above his heart with her foot on his chest. "You lose, Harry-kun."

He chuckled as she helped him stand. "So you really weren't fighting me after all." He grinned at her. "Good thing I figured it out already." She went wide-eyed before feeling a small arm around her waist with a katana appearing in front of her chest going upwards across her chest. "You lose, Kyoka-chan," he said from behind her.

"When did you release your Zanpakuto?" she asked in amazement.

"Under my breath while I was airborne," he told her as he let her go. "I had a feeling you were approaching me, so I released my Shikai and hid while you were approaching me."

She grinned as she turned to face him and kneeled down to his level. "Well, I'd say you've essentially mastered the Shikai if you can use that power against me." She pulled him into a gigantic hug and felt him return it. "Now we can start preparing you for your Bankai training!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kyoka-chan, we still don't know if I can use your power in the Living World."

"But Harry-kun!" she whined.

He laughed at her antics as she clung to him. "How you were one of the most feared Zanpakuto astounds me."

"Don't blame the Zanpakuto," she complained. "Blame Sosuke for using me like that!" She said that with a childish whine, causing the duo to start laughing for a while before resuming their practice.

-One week later-

Harry sat in the back of the Dursley matron's car as they drove to school. Dudley was excitedly chattering about hanging out with his friends. Like he had for a week, Harry was given a threat about beating up his cousin before they were let out of the car. After that, the day went on normally. The teacher had stopped believing the Dursleys about his behavior and let him move back to where he originally sat on the first day and treated him with as much kindness as Harry gave respect.

At recess though, Harry noticed his cousin seemed down when they passed by one another on their way to the playground. Not only that, he was heading away from the equipment while everyone paid him no mind. _What is he doing?_ Narrowing his eyes, Harry followed his cousin from a distance away. When Dudley reached an area near the older elementary kids' area, Harry hid behind a wall. He heard some loud talking, but couldn't quite make it all out. Only that there were a lot of taunts directed at Dudley. Then he heard a cry. _No way._

Sticking his head around the corner, he saw Dudley was getting pushed around by some older boys. They were laughing at him sadistically, and Harry started to see red. Going around the corner, he started marching towards the group. "Hey!" he yelled as toughly as a seven year old could. "Leave my cousin alone!"

The boys looked at him and laughed when they saw a scrawny little boy with broken circular glasses walking towards them. "What, this pig is your cousin?" They started laughing. "That is too rich!"

When Harry got to them, one of the boys loomed over him. "What's wrong shorty? Afraid we'll tenderize your piglet too soon for you?"

Harry glared at them. "I'm going to give you three seconds to leave him alone and never bother him again. If not, I'll take drastic action."

"Ooh, sooooo scary," laughed the leader. He went up to Harry and pushed him on the shoulder. "Take a hike, shorty."

"Time's up," Harry told him. He pulled a hand back and delivered a solid punch to his stomach. As he doubled over, he elbowed his head using a hakuda technique Kyoka had taught him. Everyone else looked at him in shock with the ease the short seven-year-old had taken down a taller boy. He got into a neutral stance to either retaliate or defend on a moment's notice. "Anyone else?"

"What's going on here?!" yelled a teacher. The older boys froze as the principal approached them. Harry fell out of his stance and looked at the older man. "My apologies, sir," he said with a respectful bow of the head. "I was worried about my cousin and found he was being bullied by these boys."

The principal seemed shocked at how respectful he was being, and saw Dudley slowly getting away from the older kids and behind his smaller cousin. He pointed at all of them. "My office, now." He pulled out a walkie talkie from his belt. "Please send the nurse to retrieve Josh from behind the fourth grade wing."

-Later-

The Dursleys, as well as the three older boys' parents, were called and less than pleased when they found out about the bullying. The Dursleys explained how they had been concerned about their son's state and were proud of their nephew, and the other parents went on about how much trouble their kids were in. As the drove home, none of the Dursleys acknowledged Harry, with the exception of Petunia thanking him and Dudley kept looking at him.

Despite helping Dudley, Harry only got three pieces of bread with butter on them for supper while the Dursley's ordered pizza. After being locked in his cupboard and hearing his relatives retire for the evening, he got into his meditative position. As he was about to descend into Jenzen, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _What are they still doing up?_

He heard a soft-knocking on his door. "Harry, are you still awake?" came a whispered voice.

"Dudley?" he whispered. The deadbolts on his door came unlocked and the door was slowly opened. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The large boy handed him a paper plate with three slices of cold pizza on it. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out with those bullies. And well…" he looked down as his cousin took the plate. "I also wanted to apologize for putting the blame on you about being bullied. It's just… I didn't want Mum and Dad to be disappointed that I got attacked by older kids."

Harry smiled at his cousin. "It's alright Dudley. I don't blame you. You're parents are kinda scary. I wouldn't want to anger them either."

There was an awkward silence as Harry quickly ate the pizza slices. "Hey, Harry?" he finally asked.

"Yes Dudley?"

"Since you seem to know what you're doing, can you maybe help me with my homework sometime? I'm starting to struggle a bit."

Harry smiled warmly to his cousin and patted him on the shoulder. "Sure Dudley. I would be glad to help you."

" _Way to go, Harry-kun,"_ Kyoka said happily. _"You made someone this dependent on you like Sosuke did but without using me. Quite impressive."_


	6. Eight Years old

**I'm scared. This story is a couple days old and it's already got more follows than my Fairy Tail story. At least now I understand what people like on this site… I'm still gonna try and get out of this rut with Into Fiore though. Anyways, on to the disclaimer! Our guest this time, the honored Captain and Vice-Captain of the Second Division: Captain Sui Feng and Omaeda Marechiyo!**

 **S.F.: Why is he here?**

 **Omaeda: C-captain!**

 **S.F.: And why do you have a Zanpakuto?**

 **Me: Oh, this? *Raises sheathed katana* This is in case the other Captains come after me again. I had to use the Urahara method to get stronger though…**

 **S.F.: So if I were to use Suzumebachi on you, you could fight me on even terms? Interesting…**

 **Omaeda: What do you mean even terms?! You're way better than some Author!**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer or the Vice-Captain gets it.**

 **S.F.: You really think I care?**

 **Omaeda: He doesn't own Bleach or Harry Potter, so please don't sue him!**

 **Both: Shut up! *Gets hit with two kicks to the face***

"Spoken Japanese"

"Spoken English"

 _Thought_

" _Thought speech/zanpakuto"_

-8 years old-

Harry was sitting in his cupboard early in the morning. His relatives weren't awake yet, so he was training one of his skills in his physical body.

" _Focus, Harry-kun,"_ came Kyoka's voice from within his mind.

" _Right, Kyoka-chan,"_ he replied. Holding out his right hand, he focused his reiatsu and on the image of a katana with a hexagonal guard and green wrappings on the hilt. Channeling his reiatsu like he did with Kido, he closed his hand and smiled when he felt cloth wrapped around the handle of a sword. Opening his eyes, he was holding a sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu in his outstretched hand. _"Well, looks like you were right, Kyoka-chan."_

" _Of course I was," she replied smugly. "After all, I am your teacher on how to wield your Shinigami powers."_

" _Yet you freaked out when I called you sensei,"_ Harry replied cheekily. He internally laughed as he felt her embarrassment about the incident. He had called her sensei ONE time and she started blushing and before explaining to him how he shouldn't take their relationship that far yet, as well as the problems with having a teacher-student complex.

" _Well it's your fault, you little jerk,"_ she sulked. He laughed at his Zanpakuto's attitude. Opening his hand, he dismissed the katana to his Inner World. As he did so, he heard his one of relatives come down the stairs.

"Come on, Harry! It's the first day of summer!" yelled his beach ball of a cousin. Said cousin undid the deadbolts on his door and yanked the door open. "Come on! Make breakfast! I want pancakes!"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Dudley," he said kindly as his cousin dragged him to the kitchen. "You want chocolate chip, blueberry, or regular?"

"Chocolate chip!" yelled the boy as he shoved Harry in front of the stove. "Come on, hurry up!"

Nodding, Harry quickly gathered the ingredients and started mixing it all up as the pan warmed up. As he did so, Dudley hurriedly set the table so his cousin could get the pancakes right. Petunia and Vernon were both still asleep, since today was a Saturday and they slept in on Saturdays. Times like this were when Dudley and Harry actually bonded. While his parents spoiled him rotten, Harry was genuinely kind to his cousin, leading to a better disposition. Harry often helped him with homework, as well as helped him get along with their classmates.

After completing six pancakes for his cousin, he stacked them on a plate and brought them over to the table. Much to his confusion, there was a second place set up. "Dudley, is Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia awake and joining you?"

"No. You are," Dudley told him. "It's your first day of summer too, cousin." Harry's eyes widened before he controlled his appearance and regained his kind demeanor.

"Thank you very much, Dudley." It wasn't often he got to eat at the table, but for Dudley to make him join him for a special breakfast he made? Practically unheard of! He must really be making an effort ever since he helped his cousin the year before. Sitting down at the table, he clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu," he said quickly.

Dudley looked at him weirdly. "What was that you just did?" he asked around a bite of syrup and chocolate.

Harry chuckled nervously. "It's a Japanese tradition before eating. It means, 'thank you for the meal'," he explained. Dudley made an expression of amazement and slowly nodded before continuing his breakfast. Harry put some syrup on his three pancakes and dug in to his breakfast. After a couple bites, though, his uncle came downstairs.

When he saw Harry at the table, his face began to redden. "Boy, what exactly are you doing _eating_ at the _table_?"

Harry let himself look fearful, but Dudley piped up. "I told him to, Dad," he said eagerly. "Harry and I both start summer vacation today, so I wanted him to have some of these pancakes he made for me."

Vernon nodded to his son, but still gave Harry a dark look as he continued to eat. "Well try to not let it happen again. You know we don't like him eating at the table."

"Oh… ok…" Dudley said a little disappointedly.

" _Harry-kun, you know you could use me to fix how he treats you,"_ Kyoka told him from within his mind.

" _Kyoka-chan, I told you before. I don't want to be like Sosuke in that he used you to get everything he wanted,"_ Harry explained to her. _"I'd much rather have his more redeeming qualities, such as his social skills and likeable demeanor."_ He could tell his Zanpakuto was pouting, but chose to ignore her sulking.

The two boys finished their breakfast, and before Harry could begin gathering plates and start cleaning, Dudley had already grabbed his plate and rinsed them off. Harry openly showed his shock at Dudley's actions, right as Vernon returned for coffee and Petunia came downstairs. "Dudley," Vernon asked through grit teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Making things easier for Harry," he replied as he put the dishes into the dishwasher. After doing so, he ran to his cousin and grabbed his scrawny hand. "Come on, cousin! Let's go hang out! Bye Mum, bye Dad, see you later!" Ignoring the protests and the shocked looks of his parents, Dudley dragged Harry out of the house and away from his chores.

As he was lead along, Harry reached out to his Zanpakuto. _"Hey Kyoka-chan, I was wondering something."_

" _What's that, Harry-kun?"_ she asked him.

" _You said that I would start attracting Hollows as I got stronger, but I haven't seen any yet,"_ he told her. _"Instead, I periodically feel strange reiatsu signatures flare up."_

" _I know what you mean,"_ she replied. _"It feels familiar, but I have yet to figure out what the signatures are from."_

" _We'll have to investigate then,"_ Harry told her.

Their conversation was brought to a close when they arrived at the park. Dudley's gang was already there, but Harry was slightly distracted when he felt several high reiatsu signatures. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Pierce sneered at Harry. "What's Potter doing here?"

Malcolm nodded. "Are we going Harry-hunting?"

Dudley shook his head. "No, I invited him. He's been pretty cool lately, so I invited him along for us to hang out today."

"Well that's stu-" Malcolm was cut off when the ground nearby exploded, making them all flinch.

Harry looked up, and saw four people running through the air with shihakusho each was holding a katana. _Shinigami!_ Their opponents were 6 humans wearing white military uniforms and were dashing around on glowing blue platforms. Blue bolts of energy flew out towards the Shinigami from the white figures' bows and guns. _"Kyoka-chan, who are those people?"_

" _Quincies,"_ she said in amazement. _"I thought Ishida Uryu was the last remaining one though."_

" _Quincies?"_ he asked in confusion. He was cut off when one of the Quincies looked down at him. Harry clamped down on his reiatsu and tried to join the other civilians in running away, but a Quincy appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong, Shinigami?" he asked. Harry couldn't make out his face due to the hood pulled over his face, but he knew there was a predatory look on his face. "See your friends getting attacked and you run away?" He raised up a hand, with a bow made of silver appearing in his hand pointed at Harry. "A pity, as you're also a Zauberer*. Oh well, too bad." He drew back on his bow and created an arrow of blue reiryoku. "Say goodbye, Shinigami."

"Goodbye," came a steely voice. A black blur slammed into his stomach and sent him flying. Standing there was a young woman of Asian descent with short black hair and two long bundles tied down her back with metal rings on the ends. She was wearing a sleeveless white haori over her shihakusho with the kanji for 'two' on the back. Her Zanpakuto was vacant from its sheath, but there was a gold and black glove over her right hand with the middle finger being adorned by large gauntlet finger blade.

The Quincy righted himself and looked at her, not noticing the black butterfly on his stomach. "Well, a Captain here to finish off the remainder of his Majesty's holy army."

She snorted. "That child king of yours told you imbeciles to stand down and stop attacking us."

"That brat is not our king!" he yelled, drawing an arrow. "He has no right to rule us!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, you've been saying that ever since Ywach was killed and Ishida took over. Now come quietly or I'll have to stop holding back on you."

"Die, Shinigami!" he yelled as he released the arrow.

She moved her body to the side and vanished in a burst of shunpo. Appearing in front of him, she stabbed the butterfly with the blade on her finger. "Die for your arrogance," she sneered. He froze from the contact, and shuddered before collapsing. She shook her hand off and looked down at him. "You pitiful worm." She looked at the other Quincies. "Omaeda!" she barked.

A large spiked wrecking ball flew at the Quincies and wrapped around them, pulling them all together. A large male Shinigami was holding the chain in his hands. "I got them Captain!" he said excitedly. "I was waiting for you to have them all distracted before I snared them with my Zanpakuto!"

"In other words, you were lazy and didn't think to do anything until I yelled at you," she scoffed.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" he yelled. "After all we did during the war with the Quincies!"

"Just hold 'em there!" She held up what Harry figured to be her Zanpakuto's Shikai. "BANKAI!" She was engulfed in her spiritual power, the strength of which caused Dudley and his friends to pass out. When it subsided, Harry saw her with a large lance-like weapon on her right arm with a guard on the same of her face. "Jakuhou Raikouben!"

" _Kyoka… is that…?"_

" _Yes,"_ she replied. " _That is a Captain's Bankai."_

The Shinigami Captain raised up her lance and was easily holding it with just the one arm. As she did so, she aimed towards the trapped Quincies. _It's a missile launcher?_

" _That's right,"_ replied Kyoka Suigetsu. _"You're looking at Sui Feng, Captain of the Second Division and head of the Stealth and Punishment Force."_

" _We should start training for Bankai as soon as possible, then,"_ he told her. He got a mental shrug back from his Zanpakuto and a mumbled 'sure'.

As she apparently locked the target, large spikes appeared along the body of the missile. "So long, Quincies." She fired the missile at the snared Quincies. When it collided with them, the explosion was massive and gave off tremendous amounts of her Reiatsu. Afterwards, the charred bodies of the Quincies landed on the ground. Resealing her Zanpakuto, she sheathed the small katana. "Omaeda! Clean this up! I'll attend to the mortals." Pulling out what looked like a lighter, she walked to where some of the bystanders were waking up and flashed it in front of them, further dazing them. When she got to Dudley and his group, she saw Harry watching her intently. "What are you looking at?" she said, hardly expecting a response.

"I was staring at you and your subordinates as you eliminated those Quincies," he replied in Japanese.

"You can see me?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's right," he said back in English while getting up. "You're a Shinigami captain."

"Captain, what's going on?" asked the large man.

"This boy can see us, Omaeda," she explained in English.

"What?!" He started freaking out. "Then we gotta erase his memory!"

"There's no use," she told him. "The memory replacers don't work on those who are Spiritually Aware."

"Then what will we do? Take him back with us?!"

"We leave him be. It's not my place to interfere." She looked at him and nodded. "Good luck with your life. If you happen to die, join the Shino Academy in the Soul Society. You have potential."

"Sayonara, taicho," Harry said with a respectful bow, earning a smirk from her.

"Let's go! The Captain Commander doesn't know we came here to help you!" she yelled at the other Shinigami as they began to Shunpo away. As they vanished from sight, the police sirens were sounding, so Harry laid down and made himself get up as the emergency teams arrived.

-That night-

Dudley was obviously fussed over as soon as they got home after the attack. Apparently, the memories of the bystanders were altered to where they thought it had been a terrorist attack, and the news ate the story up. Much to Harry's enjoyment, Dudley's memories for Harry's injuries were him shoving his cousin away from some of the blast to protect him. Needless to say, the Dursleys ordered pizza that night for Harry saving their son's life and let him have some. Not only that, he was allowed to eat in the living room with them. Although, he felt Vernon was going to be harsher on him in the near future to compensate.

After that, when they got him to go to bed, he retreated to his Inner World. Sitting in the living room, Kyoka Suigetsu was painting her toe nails. She looked up as her wielder appeared in the door way in his training shihakusho. "Hello, Harry-kun. Want to join me in my mani-pedi?"

"As fun as that would be Kyoka, I was wondering if you could tell me about Quincies if I'm going to have to deal with them in the future," he said while sitting down beside her on the soft couch.

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm still painting my nails," she told him. "Now essentially, the Quincies are humans who possess extraordinary spiritual powers. They, like the Shinigami are capable of killing Hollows. However, there are several distinct differences."

"You mean like the bows and guns compared to the blades wielded by Shinigami?" he asked.

She nodded while blowing on her toe nails. "The guns are a new thing, but that's one big difference. The other is what happens when they slay Hollows."

He tilted his head at that as she switched feet. "What do you mean about that?"

"When a Shinigami or similar entity destroys a Hollow with a Zanpakuto, the Hollow is cleansed of all sins committed since their Hollowification," she turned to her wielder. "However, when a Quincy's bow destroys a Hollow, the soul is completely destroyed."

"What?!" he yelled. She was startled and got some polish on her toe. Giving a heavy sigh, she put the brush back before rubbing it off her foot.

"Yeah, now do you get why the Shinigami hate them so much?" she asked as she resumed her painting more cautiously. "Because of the danger they posed to the balance of Souls, the Central 46 declared that the Quincies needed to be eradicated. The resulting war was… terrible."

"I can imagine…" Harry said as he thought back on that.

"Both sides had tragic losses, but in the end, a majority of the Quincies were killed off. The few remaining members were left to die quietly with several Shinigami watching them until they die," she explained.

"Oh…"

"Now then, on to something more exciting and not so gloomy," she said as she finished her nails.

"What's that?" Harry asked her.

She cautiously put her feet down and grabbed something from the other side of the couch. "Which set goes best with my new nail color for our slumber party?" In her left hand was a forest green lace bra with a matching pair of see through panties with leopard print in the lace. On the right was a nightie that would stop at her waist in emerald with a pair of boy shorts. "I personally think neither because they aren't risqué enough."

The boy blushed and covered his face. "KYOKA!" Even though he was 8, being partnered to Kyoka gave him an education at least a couple years in advance of his age. This however… was one of her quirks. As he buried his eyes in his hands and ran out of the room, Kyoka laughed and chased after her partner without the negligee. Much to her caution, she felt a pulse from the mysterious trap door as she chased her partner.

 ***German for Wizard, because Quincies use a lot of German words**

 **So, the main reason I included the remnants of the Blood War in here is because Harry will be at Hogwarts post-blood war. Additionally, it happened almost 19 months after the Winter War. So if my math is right (and it probably isn't), by this point in Harry and Kyoka's lives, the war will have been over for at least a month. As for said math:**

 **The X-Cution arc occurred about 17 months after the Winter War**

 **The 1000 Year Blood War happened about a month or so after that**

 **So in other words it was about 18 or 19 months since Aizen lost Kyoka Suigetsu and she merged with Harry's soul. Therefore, remnants of the Quincy Army can show up and piss them off around this time.**

 **Finally, a fun fact: this chapter was supposed to be the 7 year old chapter before I realized how off my math would have been… moreso than it already might be.**


	7. Nine years old

**Alright, another chapter. Today's guest is the former Captain of Squad of 8 and Current Captain Commander of Squad 1: Kyoraku Shunsui and his Lieutenant Ise Nanao-chan!**

 **Kyoraku: Thank you for inviting us to join you here, Sesshomaru.**

 **Nanao: Why are you so familiar with me?!**

 **Well, my friend and I see ourselves as kinda like you guys, and I'm supposed to be the 'you' of our duo.**

 **Nanao: What kind of logic is that?!**

 **Kyoraku: Nanao-chan, don't be so rude to him. We are guests of Sesshomaru-kun's.**

 **Nanao: He's being incredibly unprofessional!**

 **Nanao-chan, please stop screaming. If being professional means so much to you, can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Nanao: Are you being serious?!**

 **Kyoraku: Sesshomaru-kun does not own Bleach or Harry Potter. His laptop merely has this story on it and his bookshelf and phone give him access to both series. Please do not sue him.**

"Regular English"

 _Thoughts_

" _Zanpakuto link/Spiritual techniques"_

"(Japanese)"

-Nine years old-

Much like they usually did at night, Harry and Kyoka were spending time in his Inner World. Although for once, the two were simply relaxing on the couch together. No history lessons or mind training, no working with his Shikai or working on the meditation aspect of his Bankai training. The two were simply relaxing on the couch and enjoying their peace together.

"Hey, Kyoka-chan?" he said as he broke the silence.

"Yeah, Harry-kun?" she asked as she moved a bit to look down at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's about what you call me," he said to her as he moved out of her arms. "I'm getting a bit tired of the whole Harry thing. It's just… I have a nickname for you, but all I have is my name." He leaned back into her. "I just want to have something else besides 'Harry'."

Kyoka pulled away from him with a 'hmm'. "You know, you've got a point. Of course, your name isn't as Japanese as mine is. Now that you talk about it, your name doesn't quite match the honorific."

He thought for a moment trying to think of something Japanese for his name. "What about Haru?" he asked after a moment of thought.

She put a hand to her chin in thought about that. "Springtime, huh? And it's close to your English name." She then started grinning. "I know. How about instead of just Haru, how about Harusui?"

"Harusui? Springtime water?" he asked in confusion.

"Written with the character for 'water' from my name," she explained.

"Harusui," he said experimentally. He then grinned. "I like it."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "Potter Harusui," she said, testing the name out on her tongue. "Interesting name, Haru-kun."

He chuckled as he snuggled into Kyoka's hug. "Thanks, Kyoka-chan." He heard a knocking outside his mind from his physical body. "Well, guess Aunt Petunia needs me to wake up," he said regretfully.

Kyoka Suigetsu gave her young master a kiss on his forehead. "See you later, Haru-kun." The boy smiled hearing his Zanpakuto's name for him and her affection for him. Closing his eyes, he opened them again and stared up at the stairs over his head.

"Boy! Wake up!" Grunting, he looked at his cupboard door.

"I'm awake, Aunt Petunia," he told her.

The deadbolts came undone on the door. "Vernon and Dudley are going out today, and need their breakfast before they leave." She pulled the door open and glared at him. "Now hurry up and start their breakfasts."

In all honesty, Harry- no, Haru, found cooking made the time pass too quickly. He had been cooking for his relatives for so long, he no longer felt the stretch of time as he mechanically made their usual fare of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Today though, there was a can of corned beef hash waiting with the food. He fried the hash in an extra pan and presented the whole lot to his uncle and cousin, both sporting their gear for the game. "Thanks, cousin," Dudley said as he dug in to his breakfast.

"Thank you, boy," Vernon said with barely a nod as he tucked in. Since Haru had supposedly helped Dudley after the 'terrorist attack' the year before, the Dursley's had been a bit more civil to Haru in how they treated him. They were still slave drivers though. After Vernon and Dudley finished their breakfast, the large man stood up. Haru himself was working on cleaning all of the pans. "Well, Petunia. Dudley and I had better get going if we want good parking."

"Have fun, sweet heart," she told her husband as she kissed him on the lips. She then leaned down to her son and kissed him on the forehead. "And you too, my sweet Dudders."

"Yes, Mum!" he happily told her as he and Vernon headed towards the door. "See you when we get home!"

"We'll be home right before dinner," Vernon told her as he grabbed a bowler hat. "So Dudley and I will eat at the game."

"Have fun!" she called as they got in the car. After they drove off, she went back into the house and looked at Haru as he dried some pans. "Alright, look boy. I know Vernon and Dudley are out of the house and you may have gotten off on a lot of work to spend time with your cousin, but that will not be today's case. I want you outside working on that front lawn. Am I understood?"

He nodded to the horse-like woman. "Yes, Aunt Petunia. I understand." After finishing all the dishes, he went outside to start weeding and tending to the flowerbeds. Of course, with the sun beating down on him, Dudley's hand-me-downs proved useful as their bagginess made air flow easier around him. When he was about to go get the lawn mower, he froze when he heard a loud, unnatural howl. _"Kyoka-chan?"_

" _I heard it Haru-kun. That is definitely a Hollow,"_ she told him seriously.

" _What should I do?"_ he asked her, feeling a dark, tainted reiatsu approaching them.

" _I'd recommend fighting it until a Shinigami arrives to eliminate it,"_ she replied. _"Even if you still need practice in the living world, you'll still have training from your Inner World."_

He used a quick Shunpo to the back yard to avoid making a scene and called Kyoka Suigetsu to his hand. _"Let's hope it's enough against an actual Hollow,"_ he told her. He felt the ground tremble, and when he looked up, he saw a large Hollow coming from the small stretch of woods behind the Dursley residence.

Its mask looked like a demonic horse face, and its body resembled a centaur's. Instead of hooves, it had claws and large talons in place of hands. "Well," it sneered in a deep baritone. "Looks like I found a tasty little Soul Reaper to snack on. Your reiatsu has been driving a bunch of us insane from hunger, but some kind of barrier was keeping us away from you."

Haru froze when he heard that. _"Kyoka?"_

" _Yes, Haru-kun?"_ she asked nervously.

" _Remember when you said nothing would go wrong with destroying that weird barrier?"_

-Flashback: 1 Week ago-

Haru (Harry) was staring out from the stoop of the house. The Dursleys had his Aunt Marge over, so he was supposed to wait outside. While doing so, he and his Zanpakuto were running over a quick Kido quiz.

" _You Black dog of?"_

" _Rondanini,"_ he replied. " _Goes to Bakudo no. 9: Geki."_

" _What's the full incantation?"_ she asked him.

" _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"_

" _Correct,"_ she told him. _"If I were more condescending, I'd give you a sticker."_

" _I still want a sticker,"_ he replied. He then noticed a strange shimmer at the edge of the yard. _"Hey Kyoka-chan, what's that?"_

The Zanpakuto spirit ghosted into existence and walked towards the strange barrier. Harry got up and followed her to the barrier. She frowned as she observed it with her master beside her. _"Strange, it feels like a kind of Bakudo, but is extremely weak. On top of that, it feels like there's a form of blood-oriented reiryoku in this barrier."_

" _Is it dangerous?"_ he asked her.

She shook her head. _"I don't think so. It feels like the blocks on that weird watered-down reiryoku source that you had before I activated your spiritual powers."_ She shrugged to him before starting to fade. _"In my opinion, it doesn't seem like it's meant to do anything. I think a quick blow from my sword form with some concentrated reiatsu will dispel it."_

Nodding, the boy called her sealed state into the physical world. Pouring a portion of reiatsu into his sword, he swiped at the barrier and was rewarded with the barrier cracking and breaking like reddish glass.

-End Flashback-

" _In my defense, I had no idea the barrier actually did something,"_ she said in a justified tone.

" _Look, let's talk about this later,"_ he said as he jumped to the left to avoid the Hollow's claw.

"That's right, little boy!" it laughed. "Dance!"

Skidding to a stop before hitting the fence, Haru raised his palm " _Hado no. 31: Shakkaho!"_ The ball of red energy flew towards the Hollow and exploded into its shoulder. The Hollow let out another howl in pain as it clutched the area.

"You little shit!" it screamed. "I'll make you pay for that!" It swung at him, but Haru ducked and sliced the wrist off with Kyoka Suigetsu, causing it to scream even more. Haru was surprised the windows of the nearby houses hadn't shattered yet. Tired of trying to fight the way it was, the Hollow stepped over the fence and swung its remaining hand at him. Haru was quick to dodge, and winced when he saw a large gash form in the lawn.

"This is going to be a problem," he muttered as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Boy! What are you doing?!" yelled Petunia as she stepped outside into the back yard. "And why do you have that sword?!"

He paled when the Hollow turned to look at her. "Aunt Petunia, get in the house!" he yelled as he got in front of her, brandishing Kyoka Suigetsu at the Hollow.

"No! You think you can tell me what to do?!" she snapped. She grabbed on to him and tried to take the katana from his hands, giving the Hollow an opening for an attack. As its claw approached them, Haru used Shunpo to move them out of its path. "W-what was that?" she asked, finding herself on the other side of the lawn with her nephew.

"It's called Shunpo, or Flash Step," Haru replied while finally escaping his Aunt's wiry arms. "Now please stand back. You aren't capable of seeing it, but there's something extremely dangerous right here in the yard."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He held up his katana and charged towards the Hollow with his Shunpo. Taking a couple opportune slashes at its legs to stumble it, he tried taking a swing at the Hollow's mask. As he went to swing down though, he was swiped out of the air. " _How did he- oh."_ Much to his annoyance, the Hollow had regrown its severed arm. _"Great. It can regenerate."_

" _Try using some Bakudo,"_ Kyoka told him. _"Maybe you can hold it long enough."_

" _I'll try."_ He raised up a hand as he channeled his reiryoku into yellow sparks of energy. _"Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no. 61: Rikujokoro!"_ The beam of yellow light split up and slammed into the Hollow's midsection paralyzing it. He then held his palm out and focused his reiryoku again. " _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo no. 9: Geki!"_ The Hollow's body began glowing red as it stopped struggling inside Rikujokoro. Panting from the exertion, he looked up at the paralyzed Hollow, figuring his Aunt was more than capable of seeing it from the Kido spells since he made them in the Living world.

"Boy… What is that thing?" she asked him in shock and fear. "I see the yellow and red lights, but… what are they around?" She looked at him in fear. "What is going on?!"

"It's a form of demon, Aunt Petunia," he told her. "And it came after me because of my spiritual presence. Let me just finish it off and-" He was cut off by another howl. _Two?!_ He screamed in pain when a large bony spike slashed against his shoulder. The attack and pain was enough to make him lose his concentration and allowed the centaur Hollow to exert its own reiatsu to break his Kido. Petunia screamed when a large hole formed around something in the ground and her nephew spontaneously started bleeding.

A large bug-like Hollow landed on the roof of the house, one of its legs growing back the tip. It laughed sadistically. "Wow, you were so focused on Horse-Face, you let your guard down, Shinigami." It flapped its wings and landed on the ground. "Although, after we tear you apart, she'll make a nice little desert course."

"No," he gasped. He held up his Zanpakuto and went to release it. "Shatter, Kyok-" He was slammed into the side of the house before he could finish.

"Oh no," laughed the centaur Hollow. "We're not letting you release that pretty little Zanpakuto of yours. We know what happens when Shinigami call out their swords' names."

He raised up his claw as the bug took to the air. "So long, Shinigami!" they laughed.

"(Slaughter them, Shinso!)" came a Japanese man's voice. A streak of silvery light slashed through the two Hollows' masks. They were shocked for a moment before shrieking as they dissolved. The silvery light retracted to a man on the roof of the house. "(My, my. This is certainly an interesting development. A human with a Zanpakuto that should have died years ago that is capable of consecutive Kido spells. You, kiddo, are certainly quite interesting.)" He leapt off the roof, giving Haru and his Aunt a good look at their savior. He had short silvery hair, and his eyes were almost completely closed, to the point where they couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing a tattered white jacket with worn white Shihakusho underneath. "(Hey there, kiddo. The name's Gin. Ichimaru Gin.)"

" _How is this guy alive?!"_ screamed Kyoka Suigetsu, making Haru wince from the volume.

" _What is it, Kyoka-chan?"_ he asked her.

"(So kiddo, how's Aizen's Zanpakuto treating you?)" asked Gin with a snake-like smile. His voice terrified Haru, and made him feel suffocated.

"(How do you know about Aizen Sosuke?!)" demanded Haru.

"(It's because I worked with him,)" the man said with his grin not vanishing. He stepped closer, causing Haru to point his Zanpakuto at him. "(I was, after all, the former Captain of the Third Division of the Gotei 13.)"

" _It's true,"_ Kyoka told him. _"Ichimaru here was the former Third Captain and was one of Sosuke's right hands before he tried to murder Sosuke."_

"(I take it she's being rather chatty right now?)" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?!" Petunia screamed, having finally found her voice. "And what language are you speaking?!"

Gin's smile dropped and he tilted his head in confusion. "(Oh? She can tell I'm here?)" He fumbled in his pocket before withdrawing a small lighter. Walking over to her, he flashed the small device in front of her eyes, making her collapse from the memory wiper's effects. "(Sorry. Can't afford to allow you to know what he and I are capable of.)" He looked at the small boy. "(Sorry I can't stick around, kiddo. I'll make sure to patch up the yard though.)" He sheathed his short katana and grabbed something from inside his pocket. "(I will leave you with something though.)" Finding what he was looking for, he tossed the memory device and a small green marble to Haru. "(That's a Soul Candy and a memory replacer. I have a feeling you'll need both if you're going to keep using Kyoka Suigetsu.)"

Haru looked at Gin as he turned away. "(Wait, Captain Ichimaru! Why are you giving me all this?)"

The former captain looked over his shoulder at Haru. "(I'm essentially retired now. Wandering around as a wayward Shinigami and avoiding detection by the Soul Society. I have no further need of those tools.)" He looked off into the distance. "(My gigai failed me a couple years back, so I can't even use my Soul Candy anymore. So I might as well pass them on to someone who can use them for me.)" He looked at Harry as his smile split into a toothy one. "(So long, shonen.)"

"(It's Haru,)" he called after him. "(Potter Harusui.)"

"(Spring Water, huh?)" The ex-captain smirked. "(Certainly an interesting choice.)" With that, he vanished in a burst of Shunpo, leaving Haru to bring his Aunt inside, and annoyed that the Captain left before fixing the damage done by the Hollows. After a bit of a hassle, he managed to get the woman back into the house and onto the couch. When he went back outside, he went wide-eyed seeing the gashes and fence were back to normal.

" _Wow, he works fast,"_ Haru thought to his Zanpakuto.

" _He's a captain,"_ she replied. _"He's probably one of the best at covering things up. Sosuke trusted him and Kaname with covering up what I missed."_

" _I take it you were jealous of him for how close Sosuke was to him?"_ he asked his partner.

" _I wouldn't say jealous, per say, but I envied how Sosuke always seemed to make time for him."_

Haru grinned. " _So you were jealous."_

" _HARU!"_ she yelled at him.

That night, after Vernon got home, Haru got an earful about 'freaks ruining everything'. Apparently, two guys had teleported out of nowhere into the middle of the pitch on an old sofa. After that, a strange pale man had told a dying player he hated him before vanishing.* Needless to say, he devoured the meal that Haru worked so hard on for them. The teen was then told to take a quick walk before being locked in the cupboard for the evening. They said something about how he seemed to have too much energy in his system and didn't want that to be a problem if he was tired the next day. Walking down the street, he fingered the Soul Candy in his pocket. _"Hey Kyoka-chan?"_

" _Yes, Haru-kun?"_ she asked while appearing beside him.

" _Do you think the Soul Candy will even work on me?"_ he asked.

She shrugged. " _You aren't a spirit, and that's your living body. I honestly don't know how your Shinigami powers will work now."_ She put a hand to her chin. " _You might be like Kurosaki Ichigo, but I can't say for sure."_

" _You mean I'll be a Substitute?"_ he asked.

She nodded. " _You're alive but have the powers of a Shinigami. By definition, you'd be a substitute."_ She looked at his pocket in concern. _"I'm still nervous about you eating that Soul Candy though. If you leave your body, we don't know if your Chain of Fate will shatter in the process or stay attached to your Shinigami form."_

He took out the pill and rolled it in his hand. _"Should we try it now?"_

She shook her head. " _No. Let's hold off until we either figure it out or absolutely need to."_

He hesitantly put the pill away, but trusted his Zanpakuto knew what was best for him. _"Alright Kyoka-chan. If you say so."_

 **On the Subject of Gin's appearance: How do we know he didn't survive? His body was never recovered, so nobody know if he's still alive or deader than he already was.**

 **On the topic of Mr. X's review: I feel the Quincies' power to steal Bankai was related to Ywach giving them those medallions and giving them that power. Additionally, I feel like Sui Feng's Shunko wouldn't be as effective against a group bound together. As such, I felt in that kind of situation, she would resort to her Bankai instead of trying to use either Shunko or Suzumebachi for such a group.**

 **Anyways, we're almost to his letter! Next chapter will be the last buildup before he goes on to eleven. So you have that to look forward to. The Soul Candy will be readdressed later on, let me just say that. Also, 400 points to the house of whoever can identify not only where the mysterious sofa and the hating man are from, but also who they are. That particular point is marked with a *. Seriously, anyone who can identify the reference is amazing. Until next time, my friends!**


	8. Ten years old

**And we're on the chapter before it all goes down with him learning about his heritage. Next chapter is when it gets real. Of course, I had to grab my book when writing part of this chapter. But nevertheless, it was worth it for the quality.**

 **Mayuri: I don't see the point in all this silly nonsense. If the boy truly possesses a Zanpakuto, why not cut down his entire family for their insolence.**

 **Mayuri, that's murder.**

 **Mayuri: I like to think of it as, "taking out the trash".**

 **You're insane. I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. Also, congrats to everyone who identified Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged, Arthur Dent, and Ford Prefect from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Enjoy the new chapter you guys!**

-10 Years Old-

Owls were assholes. That was one truth Haru had learned over the last two weeks. In that time span, he had been seeing dozens of owls all over his neighborhood, but hadn't been directly bothered by them. However, he had to clean up the yard when they decided to stick around. Those damn birds made such a mess when they sat around the yard, and he had to muck the gutters because they hung around the roof so much. As such, the preteen developed a vicious distaste for the birds. Although, that's the only thing his uncle could ever agree with him on.

"Ruddy birds, ruining out neighborhood," he growled over his morning coffee. "I'm telling you, it's those blasted conservationists!"

"They are bothersome," agreed Haru as he scrubbed down the counter tops. "All they do is sit there and make a mess out of the place."

"Well I hope they go away by tomorrow," Petunia said as she wrapped some toys and games. "I don't want Dudley's big day ruined by those blasted birds."

Vernon grunted in agreement as he helped himself to another one of the muffins Haru had prepared for the Dursley's to have for breakfast. So far, Vernon had eaten about three. "You've got that right. If those rats are still there, I might have to actually use that shotgun."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that," Petunia said as she wrapped more gifts.

" _You'd think we of all people would have chased them off,"_ muttered Kyoka. _"Especially since we've been working so hard to chase them off."_ That was mostly her idea. When the owls wouldn't go away, he and his Zanpakuto had begun trying to chase them off through spiritual means. Initially, he had flared bursts of his reiatsu at them (later stopped because Hollows kept sniffing around for his reiatsu), then he had swung his katana at them a couple times but didn't get a reaction with either method. The boy had then resorted to low level Hado, but he hadn't been able to hit them, and Byakurai ultimately lost its effectiveness in keeping them away.

Haru was planning on seeing whether his Shikai would work on the damn birds, but Kyoka said it probably wouldn't since they were animals. But it might since they were such bizarre animals with slight reiatsu signatures to them. The two were still arguing about whether or not to try it.

The timer on the oven went off, prompting Haru to quickly take out the cake he had been baking for tomorrow. Setting it down on the counter, he got the frosting out while he let it cool off. Like most years, Haru was responsible for preparing his cousin's birthday cake and meal. Fortunately, Dudley was hanging out with his friends while Haru and Petunia worked on the house and making sure everything was prepared for his birthday. Of course, Haru's birthday was also approaching, but the only people who would care were him, Kyoka, and Dudley. Nevertheless, Haru prepared for his cousin's birthday, and was glad that even if his family didn't, his partner would celebrate in grand style like she tended to.

A ring on the doorbell sounded through the house. "Boy, go get the mail," he was sharply told as the horse-like woman took the frosting and spatula from him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he obediently told her. Going to the front door, he picked up the stack of letters.

" _Woman, go jump in a hole!"_ Kyoka said in her best impression of his Aunt.

" _Kyoka-chan, be nice,"_ he told the spirit. He rolled his eyes and carried the letters to his Uncle. Of course, once his Uncle had them, he shoved Haru back to the cake and told Petunia to let him do all the work. _"If we've lasted this long with them, we can last until I'm old enough to move out."_

" _If you say so, Haru-kun,"_ she sighed. Although, she was still glad Haru didn't have Sosuke's grudge streak. Haru may have hated his Aunt and Uncle, but he wasn't getting payback the Sosuke way, and for that she was grateful.

-The next day-

Haru was up extra early for when his Aunt unlocked his door. After she let him out, he hurried in making enough pancakes and bacon for the birthday boy and his family. As he finished up a thing of fried eggs, Dudley came running down the stairs.

"It's my birthday!" he loudly yelled as he entered the kitchen.

"Indeed it is my little Dudders!" his mother cooed as she hugged him. "My little man is eleven!"

"The age where he can enroll to join his father's old school," Vernon said proudly.

After a small debacle of Vernon approving his son's greedy tendencies and likening them to his own, Dudley hurriedly began unwrapping all 37 of his very expensive new gifts. The phone started ringing shortly after he began unwrapping his video camera, and Aunt Petunia rushed to get it while Haru set about putting the large breakfast on the table and setting up plates for them.

"Vernon, we've got a problem," Petunia told her husband. "Mrs. Figg's broken her legs and can't take him," she said this while gesturing to Harry.

"We could phone Marge," he suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon," she told him. "She hates the boy."

Haru tried to sooth his partner, as she was on the verge of demanding blood for how the Dursleys were speaking of her wielder.

"What about that friend of yours? Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," replied the woman.

"Well we can't leave him here!" Vernon snapped. Haru rolled his eyes hearing that. Vernon saw a bunch of charred weeds from when he was practicing his Kido and assumed Haru was some kind of pyromaniac and had never left him alone in the house since then.

"Well, we could bring him to the zoo with us… and leave him in the car…" Petunia suggested.

"That car is brand new! I'm not leaving him alone in it!" Vernon protested.

"Mum, Dad, why not let him come with us?" Dudley asked. "Piers couldn't come today anyways." That was a lie. Dudley had confided in Haru that his friends were becoming jerks, so he wanted him to come and hadn't invited Piers to begin with.

"Oh, but Dudders, I don't want him to ruin your big day," Petunia whined as she coddled him.

"It's fine, mum," he replied. "I honestly don't care if Harry comes along with us."

That was thirty minutes ago. Now, Haru was sitting in the backseat with his cousin as Vernon drove the family to the zoo. Of course, the cousins hated having to endure his uncle go on a rant about how troublesome motorcycle riders were. Of course, Haru and Dudley secretly thought the motorcycle rider was pretty cool. After arriving at the zoo, Haru got his standard 'no freaky stuff or else' warning, but he easily disregarded it as he hadn't caused a feat of wonder in years since those strange blocks were removed.

Thankfully, Dudley being such a puppy to his parents got him and Haru chocolate ice creams as they walked around the zoo and saw all sorts of amazing animals. It wasn't until the reptile house that things got truly interesting. There was a large Brazilian boa in its habitat, but unfortunately, it was asleep.

"Why is it sleeping?" demanded Dudley. "Dad, make it move!"

"Hey, wake up!" he yelled while hitting the glass. The snake didn't respond and instead kept sleeping.

Haru narrowed his eyes, staring at the snake. Judging by its spiritual state, it was very much awake, just couldn't be bothered by the two boys. "Let me try something," he told them. "I might be able to make it move."

"Boy, I told you. No freaky business," growled the large man.

"Do it, Harry!" Dudley encouraged. "I want to see the snake move!"

Haru reached out with his reiatsu towards the large serpent. "Excuse me," he whispered. "Can you hear me?" The snake moved its head, sensing a strong spiritual presence. It stared at Haru intently for a moment, silently conveying its message. "Yeah, sorry we're a little loud," he told it. "But if you move around a little, we'll go away." He smiled at it kindly. "Today's my cousin's birthday, and he'd really like to see you in action. Can you do that for us?"

Much to Dudley's amazement and Vernon's growing agitation, the snake listened to Haru and began doing a mesmerizing dance around its habitat for Dudley. As it got closer to the glass, Haru leaned in to his cousin as he felt that strange reiryoku stirring. "Hold your palm out facing the snake," he whispered.

Still focused on the snake's dance, Dudley did so, not realizing the glass had vanished until the snake nuzzled his hand and shook his hand with its tail. He stared wide eyed at the snake as it withdrew into its habitat, and finally seemed to breathe again when it coiled up. He put his hand towards the habitat and was shocked when the glass was there. "How did you-"

Haru pointed back at the snake and Dudley was amazed when the snake was waving its tail to him. "He says 'Happy Birthday'," translated the boy.

"Thanks snake," the eleven year old replied happily.

Vernon started pushing his son and grabbed his nephew by the shoulder. "Let's go. We're going home," he growled. Once he got the family to the car, he gave his nephew the worst death glare imaginable. On the ride home, the two adults were extremely quiet but furious. Dudley, sensing the mood, kept himself quiet but was visibly grateful to his cousin for the snake and had said so to him.

When they got home, Dudley was ushered upstairs with his two new gifts and Haru was slammed into a wall. "What did I tell you, boy?!" yelled Vernon. "I specifically said no freakishness!" He punched Haru in his ribs.

"I did it for Dudley," he gasped.

"I want my son having nothing to do with your freakishness!" he snarled.

With an angry snarl, Haru reached down into his reiryoku. _"Kyoka, you know how I said I wanted no part in using my powers on innocents?"_

" _Yes, Haru?"_

" _Forget about it."_ Holding his hand out to his side, he conjured katana and held it in front of his terrified uncle right as his Aunt came down the stairs and saw the sword as well. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." He felt his influence enter his aunt and uncle's minds, and smirked as he created the proper illusion for him.

-POV shift-

Vernon was confused. Where did the freak get that sword and where did it go? He had been holding it, but said something about shattering and it vanished. Right then, a loud knocking was heard from the door. "Petunia, get the boy out of sight. I'll get the door." She nodded and pulled the freak into the living room. Going to the door, he wrenched it open and paled when he saw a police officer. "Y-yes, officer?"

"Vernon Dursley?" asked the officer.

"Yes, that is me," he nervously responded.

The officer showed him his badge. "Officer Young. One of your neighbors said they were concerned about a child. Said you seemed to be rather harsh with one of your kids."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. My nephew might be a trouble maker, but we've never been particularly harsh to him," he quickly explained. "I don't know why anyone would be saying such a thing."

He nodded as he looked at the large man. "Sir, can I come inside?" he asked.

The terrified man could only weakly nod as the officer came into the house. He walked down the hall and looked into the living room where Petunia was rigidly watching television with the freak, trying to look normal. "Hello ma'am. Hello kiddo."

"H-hello, officer," she told him fearfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, ma'am." He looked at the little boy. "How are you doing, kid?" he asked.

The boy smiled politely at the man. "I'm doing fine, officer. I'm just watching TV with my Auntie Petunia."

The officer smiled and nodded. "I see that." He motioned for the head of the household to follow him back to the hall way. "See ya, kid." He and Vernon got back to the door. "Alright, look buddy. I get it. Kids can be a handful. But let me just tell you, be a lot more discreet and a lot less serious about him getting in trouble. Because I saw there were no pictures at all of that little boy, and it's a little suspicious that there are deadbolts on the cupboard under your stairs. So I'll let you off with a warning. If I hear so much as a peep about that kid being mistreated, I'll be back and throw you in jail. Understand?"

Vernon eagerly nodded as the officer went to the door. "Yes sir. I- I understand." With a wave, the officer walked out the door and back out into the yard towards his car. Closing the door, he rushed back to the living room. "Petunia, get the boy and have him gather his belongings."

"Vernon, what are you doing?" she asked him in a panic.

"I'm going to try and convince Dudley to give up his spare room for the boy. I don't want to risk the boy having any way of getting us arrested!" With that, he rushed up the stairs, leaving Haru with a grin as his aunt ran to the cupboard.

" _Way to go, Haru-kun!"_

" _Don't celebrate that much, Kyoka-chan,"_ he told her. " _I was a bit sloppy on the officer's dialogue since I don't watch that many cop shows."_

" _But it was good for a first attempt. Especially since you only pulled three of the five senses,"_ she said confidently. _"Besides, it's the first time you've used my power outside your Inner World. So don't worry."_

" _Alright, Kyoka-chan."_

xXLine BreakXx

Three months had gone by since the incident when Haru used his Zanpakuto on his relatives. He had enjoyed the time with Dudley since then. His cousin happily handed over the second room and even gave Haru some of the stuff he didn't need. His Aunt Petunia had started helping him with cooking, and Dudley had willingly begun lightening his chore load, when he wasn't preparing for Smeltings, however. Vernon was still an ass to him, though.

The mail slot clanked as Haru ate his cereal. "Boy, get the mail," ordered the large man.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Getting up, he went to the front door and grabbed the stack of envelopes. One stuck out to him, though. This one envelope was made of yellow parchment, with a strange wax seal on the back. On the front, was a recipient in green ink, but no sending address to be seen.

Mr. H Potter

The Second Bedroom on the right

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

" _What the heck is this?"_ he asked his partner.

" _You got me,"_ muttered the Zanpakuto spirit. _"The coat of arms on the seal is certainly odd."_

" _Let's look into it later,"_ he told her while pocketing the letter and bringing the rest to his family, cringing at the smell of the clothing dye. _"Maybe we'll find answers in it."_


	9. Welcome to the World of Magic

**Hey y'all! Thanks for being here for chapter nine! And in the spirit of the number nine, please welcome the Super Vice Captain of the Ninth Division! The stinger of justice, the kicker of crime! Let's hear it for the Vigilant Visored: Mashiro!**

 **Mashiro: Hello! Glad to be here!**

 **Glad to have you here for the disclaimer.**

 **Mashiro: And the cupcakes, right?**

 **Yeah. The cupcakes…**

 **Mashiro: You do have cupcakes, right?**

 **Yeah. They're just… in my car! I'll go get them while you do the disclaimer.**

 **Mashiro: OKAY! (door slams) Sesshomaru does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! Wait… why are they in the car? SESSHOMARU!**

 **-Welcome to the World of Magic!-**

" _Is this for real?"_ Haru asked in annoyance. He and the spirit of his Zanpakuto were sitting in his room looking over the letter he had received and were extremely skeptical of it. Wizard school. That really took the cake for the boy.

" _I think so,"_ Kyoka replied as she looked over the letter. _"I vaguely recall a place called Hogwarts from Sosuke's memories, but he had started shutting me out around that time. If he had been there, I wasn't aware of it."_

" _But wizards?"_ he asked in disbelief. " _Wizards are just a fairy tale."_

" _So are Shinigami,"_ she replied. " _If these wizards are actually out there, they've done a damn good job at hiding their presence. In fact, I think we got a couple of them in the Soul Society, but the only significant thing about them is that most of them either got attacked by Hollows that slipped in or joined the Kido Corps."_

" _So they naturally possess high spiritual powers,"_ he noted. _"Perhaps that's what that watered down Reiryoku source is. This so called 'magic'."_

Kyoka shrugged. _"Maybe. But this last part confuses me."_ She pointed to the end of the letter. " _We expect your owl no later than July 31. What's all this nonsense about sending owls?"_

Haru shrugged as he took another look at the letter. _"Beats me, Kyoka-chan. Although that's probably how this stupid thing arrived."_

She walked over to the window and looked outside at the trees near his window. " _There's an owl in this tree right now,"_ she told him. " _Maybe one of them can carry a letter for you."_

"I'll try," he muttered aloud. Going to his desk, he grabbed one of his notebooks and tore out a page. Grabbing a pencil, he jotted down a quick note. "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall," he said while writing. "I see no reason to believe that I am a wizard as there is no solid proof of that fact. Should someone come to prove this fact to me, I would gladly attend a school I have never applied for. Signed, Harusui Potter." Folding it up and taping it closed, he went and opened his window. "Hey, owl," he called to a Barn Owl near his window. Acknowledging him, it flew over to his window sill and looked at him quizzically. He held out the letter. "Take this to the woman named McGonagall." Nodding, it grabbed the letter in its beak and flew away.

" _And now, we wait,"_ Kyoka said ominously. She flopped onto her back and turned her head to him, ignorant of her kimono riding up like she usually was. _"So what now?"_ she asked him in a bored tone.

Haru shrugged. _"No clue. I suppose we prepare in the event that I am a wizard,"_ he told the spirit. _"Let's go into my Inner World and practice some Kido and with your Shikai."_ With a grin, the woman vanished and Haru laid down and entered Jenzen.

xXLine BreakXx

A couple days later saw Haru reading one of his cousin's old comic books in the living room. While being engrossed in the scenes of the hero flying around to save the day, he heard a firm pounding on the door. With a heavy sigh, he put down the comic and went to answer the door. "Yes?" he said while opening the door.

Standing on the opposite side of the door was a gigantic man with a beard that looked as though he had never cut it. Using some of Kyoka's memories as a foundation, he estimated the man at roughly Kenpachi Zaraki's size if not Komamura. He was wearing a large tattered leather jacket and what looked like hand-made clothing from various pieces of leather and held a grimy pink umbrella in one hand. He had a gigantic smile and happiness in his beady eyes. "Ello, 'Arry!" he loudly greeted. "My you've grown! You were so small when I las' saw ya!"

"I'm sorry, you are?" he said skeptically.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant said happily. "Keeper of keys, and grounds at Hogwarts."

Haru noded. "So you're from this Hogwarts place?" He stepped outside completely and closed the door behind him.

He nodded. "Ay. Professor Dumbledore sent me ta pick ya up and go shopping for your school supplies."

Haru tipped his head. "I was under the assumption a woman by the name of McGonagall was going to send someone to me."

"Ah'm afraid she couldn't make it. So Professor Dumbledore was kind enough ta send me for ya." He started walking away. "Come along, we've got things to do."

" _Haru-kun, I don't trust what this man says. He said this Dumbledore guy sent him instead of the Deputy Headmistress,"_ Kyoka told him cautiously. " _What if McGonagall never go your letter?"_

" _That's a risk we'll have to take, Kyoka-chan,"_ he told her. He looked at the large man. "Alright, Hagrid-san. Let me go get something and tell my relatives." Going back into the house, he ran upstairs to get his letter (feeling he'd still need it) and ran into his cousin. "Hey, Dudley," he said quickly as he rushed back towards the stairs.

"Hey, Harry," his cousin replied. "Where are you going?"

"Apparently I'm a wizard," he said skeptically. "And some guy is taking me school shopping for wizard school," he told him. He reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the doorknob. "Tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia I went out." With that, he was out the door and left his cousin with a poleaxed expression.

Getting back outside, he found the hairy man holding a dirty old baseball mitt in one hand and his umbrella tucked under his arm. "All set?" he asked.

Haru nodded. "I'm all set, Hagrid-san."

"It's just Hagrid, 'Arry," he told him with a stupid grin. "I don't know why you're adding that weird nonsense at the end."

" _NONSENSE?!"_ screamed Kyoka.

"Now then," continued the giant man. "Jus' grab on'a this and we'll head off ta Diagon Ally ta get your supplies." Seeing the boy's confused look, he sighed. "Ignorant Muggles," he muttered. "This 'ere is called a Portkey. Essentially, it's used ta teleport ya from one place to another in the blink of an eye." He offered the glove again. "Now are ya gonna grab on?"

Reluctantly, Haru extended a hand and grabbed on to the old mitt. Immediately, he felt as though he was pulled through a tube by his belly button before the world came back into focus in a dark alley. He wobbled a bit, but was familiar to a similar sensation from learning Shunpo. "Yeah, bites don't it? Don't worry, 'Arry. You'll eventually get used ta it," the giant man said nonchalantly. He started walking out of the alley towards the street. "Come along now! Lots ta do!"

" _Have I said I don't like him?"_ asked Kyoka as Haru followed him down the street towards the corner.

" _Yes, Kyoka-chan,"_ he replied.

" _Well I do!"_ she retorted. " _He's like Jidanbo's slower, smaller brother!"_

He internally raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reply because he and Hagrid had arrived at a rundown looking pub on the corner. There was a sloppy covering of reiryoku in front of the sign which read "The Leaky Cauldron". Hagrid went right up to the door and walked into the dark pub. All sorts of older people were huddled at tables with their food and drinks, quietly talking amongst themselves, giving the room a hushed murmur of discussion. Hagrid strolled right up to the bar and went to the aging barkeep.

"Ah, hello Hagrid," the man greeted him warmly. "The usual?"

Hagrid shook his head with a dumb grin and pushed Haru forward. "Sorry Tom, not today. Bringin' Harry to get his school supplies."

The man took one look at Haru and went wide-eyed. "I don't believe it… Harry Potter."

Immediately, the dull murmur vanished as everyone turned and looked at Haru in amazement. Shortly after, people kept coming up to him, shaking his hand, touching his baggy hand-me-downs, and petting his hair. A quivering man in a turban walked up to him and Hagrid introduced the spineless man as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Haru didn't stay to chat as he sensed a dark and twisted reiatsu coming from under the man's turban. Still smiling, Hagrid led Haru to the back of the pub and to an old brick wall.

"See that, 'Arry? You're famous!"

"Any particular reason, Hagrid-baka?" Kyoka was laughing hysterically at the amount of respect he put into the insult.

The man sighed as he raised his umbrella. "I can't really tell ya that, 'Arry." Holding the tip of his umbrella, he tapped a particular brick in the wall. The brick wiggled before the others started sliding to the side, revealing a massive street with shops all along the sides. People walked around in robes and pointed hats, as they hurried around from one place to another. "Welcome, 'Arry, to Diagon Alley."

Kyoka started laughing all of a sudden. _"I just realized something,"_ she choked out. _"The name is diagonally split in half!"_ Haru allowed himself a smirk and a quiet chuckle at his Zanpakuto's sense of humor.

The large man led the boy down the busy street, passing by all sorts of interesting shops. An apothecary, a shop for brooms, even a book store. "Where are we going?" he asked the giant.

"Ta Gringotts!" came the reply. "If you're getting supplies, ya need money." He looked up. "And here we are!" he declared. "The Wizard Bank, Gringotts. No safer place on Earth… except Hogwarts."

Haru scanned the building over. It had a faint spiritual aura of its own, and resembled an ancient greek building made of solid marble. It certainly looked like a bank stuck in the weird middle-ages style of the wizards. As they entered, he took notice of the poem at the door, but became transfixed at the massive size of the inside of the bank. The vaulted ceilings were impressive, and he took notice of the ugly little creatures leading wizards through various doors. "Goblins," Hagrid told him. "Not particularly nice folk, but they can be trusted with yer money." The two went up to one of the tellers' high desks and he coughed. "Rubeus Hagrid and Mr. Harry Potter, here to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin leaned up and peered at Haru. "I presume he has his key?" he asked.

"I do," replied Hagrid as he searched his pockets. Several dog biscuits wound up all over the goblin's ledger, earning a glare from the small creature. Eventually, he pulled a small golden key out of his pocket with a dirty envelope. "I also have a letter from Professor Dum-"

"We'll need to confirm his identity," the goblin interrupted. "Seeing as Mr. Potter is not in possession of his own key, we will need to make sure it's him." He climbed down and waved his hand. "Mr. Potter, right this way."

The boy followed after the Goblin, and frowned when Hagrid followed as well. _Why does he need to be there as well?_ The group entered an ornate office with a pair of golden scales on the desk and a ceremonial gold dagger resting beside it. Another goblin was sitting behind the desk. Walking to the desk, their guide muttered something to the one already present before leaving. The one at the desk got up as he pulled out a piece of parchment and the knife.

"Greetings. I am the Potter Family Account Manager. I am going to confirm your identity, Mr. Potter." He held the parchment under Haru's hand and held the knife over the same hand. "Provide us with a drop of blood, and we can identify who you are as well as your inheritances and relatives."

"Won't be necessary," Hagrid told the goblin. "We just need his trust vault."

"It is my money, Hagrid-baka," Haru interjected. He looked at the large man. "I would like to know just what exactly I have access to and if I have any relatives to stay with as opposed to my Aunt and Uncle." He held out his palm over the parchment. "Take what you need, Goblin-san."

Nodding, the goblin slid the blade over his palm, making a small cut. After a drop of blood landed on the paper, the cut sealed up immediately and without a scar. He stared at the parchment intently before handing it to Haru. "It is nice to meet you, Potter-san."

Haru tilted his head. "(You speak Japanese?)" he asked.

"(Of course, Potter-san,)" the goblin replied. "(We are fluent in all of man's languages.)"

"Oi!" Hagrid said loudly. "Why are you both speaking jibberish?"

Haru ignored him as he looked at the parchment, frowning that it said his English name.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Relations (Deceased):_

 _James Potter (Father)_

 _Charlus Potter (Paternal Grandfather)_

 _Lily Potter nee Evans (Mother)_

 _Relations (Living):_

 _Sirius Black (Godfather, Uncle from Paternal Great Grandmother)-Imprisoned_

 _Narcissa Malfoy (Aunt from Paternal Great Grandmother)_

 _Draco Malfoy (Cousin by Narcissa Malfoy)_

 _Andromeda Tonks (Aunt from Paternal Great Grandmother)_

 _Nymphadora Tonks (Cousin by Andromeda Tonks)_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange (Aunt from Paternal Great Grandmother)-Imprisoned_

 _Inheritance Vaults:_

 _Potter Trust Vault (Scion of House Potter)_

 _Potter Family Vault (Scion of House Potter)_

 _Gryffindor Family Vault (Right of Inheritance)_

 _Slytherin Family Vault (Right of Conquest)_

 _Malfoy Family Vault (Right of Inheritance)_

 _Black Family Vault (Right of Inheritance)_

 _Vault 529* (Right of Spirit)_

Haru looked the list over, making notes to contact either the Tonks family or Malfoys. When he arrived at the last Vault on the list, he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Goblin-san?"

"My name is Beast Fang," the Goblin told him.

"Gomen. Beast Fang-san, what is this last Vault on my list?" He showed the page to the goblin, who looked it over.

"Ah, _that_ Vault," the goblin replied. "A strange man by the name of Sosuke had that Vault designed for his own use. He paid quite handsomely for the Vault's door to be replaced as well to only fit his sword."

Haru and Kyoka both zeroed in on the name. "And this Right of Spirit?" he asked.

"That usually means that something relating to his spirit is a piece of you, making you his successor."

" _Haru…"_

" _I know."_ He looked at the goblin. "This man, was his last name Aizen?"

Beast Fang nodded. "I take it you knew him."

Haru nodded. "That's one way to put it." He looked back at the list. "How many of these Vaults can I access?" he asked.

"The Trust Vault and 529," Beast Fang replied diligently. "The Malfoy Vault is under the ownership of Lord Malfoy, and the other Vaults are inaccessible to all until you turn seventeen." He then handed Haru is Vault key. "Also, hold on to this. It is the access to your Trust Vault, and nobody outside of your family should ever be trusted with it."

Haru nodded and pocketed it. "One last thing before we go to see the Vaults, I was wondering if I could legally change my name here."

"Now why would you wanna do that?!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Yer 'Arry Potter! You're famous!"

"That is my point," he replied firmly while pocketing the key and parchment. "I would prefer to not have that sort of fame looming over me. I would prefer to be my own person." He looked back to the goblin. "Is it possible?"

Nodding, Beast Fang returned to his desk, getting a parchment and a quill from within it. "Any name in particular?" he asked.

"Both," replied the boy as he sat in a chair opposite the goblin. "I would like to change both my first and last name."

"I am obligated to inform you that any name changes will not change your inheritances," the goblin banker told him.

"I understand."

"This is complete poppycock!" yelled Hagrid. "Ya can't change yer name, 'Arry!"

Beast Fang pointed at the door. "Out!" he snapped. "Since you keep intruding on Mr. Potter's personal finances, I want you out of my office! Go to another goblin for whatever you need."

Hagrid begrudgingly left the office, leaving Haru with the goblin. Beast Fang returned his attention to Haru. "Apologies, Mr. Potter. Now, what would you like your name to be changed to?"

"Harusui," he replied. "My first name will be Harusui, and written with the characters for springtime and water."

The goblin wrote it down on the parchment in both English and in Japanese characters. "And your last name?"

Kyoka gasped when she looked at her partner's plans. " _Haru… Are you really going to…?"_

" _Yes, Kyoka-chan. I want to, and I felt you would like it."_

She smiled as Haru felt the warmth from her happiness. " _I'm touched you're doing this."_

He smiled at Beast Fang. "Aizen. I would like my name changed to Harusui Aizen."

The goblin nodded as he wrote the last name down. "Very well, Account Holder Aizen." Rolling up the finished document, he deposited it in his desk before getting up. "Come along now. We should hurry if you want to visit both Vaults."

"Of course, Beast Fang-san." Smiling as Kyoka's spiritual form hugged her partner and kept gushing about how sweet he was. They soon arrived at a rail line with a mine cart on it.

"Keep your hands inside the cart please," he told Haru as he and Kyoka climbed into the cart. Once Haru was securely in the cart, it rocketed off down the rail line, passing by dozens of stalagmites and stalactites and what Haru assumed was a dragon. After dozens of twists and turns, the cart stopped in front of a circular metal door. The two climbed out (Kyoka faded away when she started getting motion sick) and Beast Fang extended a hand. "Key please."

Haru handed the key to the goblin, who used it to unlock the large door. After a cloud of green dust escaped, the door opened up to reveal its treasures. Haru let out a low whistle. "Amazing." Inside the Vault were piles of gold, silver, and copper; all stacked in massive piles all over the smallish room.

The goblin handed him a bag that gave off a reiatsu signature he now associated with magic. "This bag can expand to hold as much as you need. The gold ones are Galleons. There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Nodding, Haru grabbed a couple handfuls of Galleons and swept a couple armfuls of Sickles and Knuts into his bag, having a feeling he'd buy stuff to learn about the Wizarding World. Finishing up in his Vault, he and Beast Fang boarded the cart once more before setting off for Vault 529. When they arrived, Haru smirked when he saw it.

The door, rather than being circular, was shaped like a pair of traditional Japanese sliding doors. The right door had the symbol of the Fifth Division from the Gotei 13 on it while the left side had the Kanji for 'God' engraved on it. Kyoka Suigetsu faded back into her spectral form beside him. _"Why am I not surprised?"_ she muttered. _"Sosuke always was a bit vain, but for him to have made this as a contingency…"_ Haru looked at the door, and noticed a slot in the middle. It was in the shape of his Zanpakuto's guard with a slit in it for the blade.

"If you are truly Sosuke Aizen's successor, surely you know you'll need his sword to access his Vault?" asked Beast Fang.

Haru nodded. "I'm aware. And I do possess his blade." Holding out his hand, he conjured Kyoka Suigetsu to his hand before pointing it at the door. Putting the tip of the blade to the lock, he slid it in until it was sheathed in the wall with a satisfying click. Once it was embedded in the lock, the door began to glow green as the two halves split apart. Once apart, the room became lit up with no discernable source of light.

The interior of the Vault was set up like the Captain's quarters Kyoka had showed him in his training. However, the floor was stone like the other vault, but the walls were in the same style and make as those in the Soul Society and Ancient Japan. Various bookshelves were set up along the walls filled with numerous books, the spines decorated in Japanese Kanji. About six training dummies were set up along the back wall with targets drawn on them for Kido practice. "Amazing," breathed Haru as he looked around the room.

"I'll say," replied an extremely familiar voice. Turning abruptly, he let out an uncontrolled yelp of surprise when he saw Kyoka Suigetsu in a fully materialized form. She looked at him. "What is it, Haru?"

"Kyoka-chan, you're solid," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked. She looked down at herself and did a quick turnaround. "Huh. Weird. I know you're working towards Bankai, but I'm barely able to stick around longer than a couple seconds."

"That is the work of the room," explained their goblin guide. "When Sosuke Aizen claimed this Vault, he established wards to allow all manners of Spirits to be made physical while within the room."

"Sounds like Sosuke," muttered Kyoka. She resumed wandering the chamber while Haru investigated the books. In particular, Haru grabbed an over-shoulder book bag and put a couple books on high level Hado and Bakudo in it. "Haru, come over here!" called the Zanpakuto.

Haru walked over to a bookshelf going perpendicular to the left wall. "What is it, Kyoka-chan?" Stepping behind the shelf, he gasped at what he found. Resting on a mannequin was a standard Shinigami's shihakusho with a captain's haori over it. Resting on the head, was a pair of black, rectangular glasses. "This looks like how Sosuke used to dress," he commented, having seen plenty of pictures of the former captain to know that.

"There's a strange reiatsu around the whole outfit," she noted. She then looked at Haru. "But it seems harmless, so I think it's safe to put on." Haru looked at her with a flat stare. "What?" she asked him.

"Can you go away so I can change?" he asked.

"I don't see the reason," she said with a shrug. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. And you've seen me in my panties dozens of times."

"Just go on the other side of the shelf, you pervert," he muttered with a red blush.

Sighing, she complied with her master's orders, leaving him to get dressed. He had practice with putting on shihakusho, but the problem was that he was swimming in the too-big robes. That is, until he finished putting on the haori when all the clothing began giving off reiatsu. With him still in them, the clothes resized themselves until they fit him properly. "Um, Kyoka-chan? I think the clothes are enchanted."

"What do you mean, Haru-kun?" she popped her head around the corner and gasped when she saw him. "Oh… my… Spirit King…" She walked over to him and looked him over. "You look so adorable!" She grabbed on to him and pulled him face first into her developed chest. She let out a squee of affection while cuddling him.

He forced himself out of her grip. "Really, Kyoka-chan?!" He pulled his old glasses off his face and looked at them. "Great, my glasses are broken."

She rolled her eyes and went over to the mannequin and grabbed the rectangular glasses off the wooden head. Walking back to her partner, she set the larger glasses over his eyes, smiling as they shrank to match her master's size. "And let's fix this," she muttered while fussing with his hair much to his annoyance.

"Kyoka-chan," he whined while trying to bat her hands away.

"And done!" she declared. Turning him to the mirror next to the mannequin and his pile of old clothing, he blinked in surprise. He looked as though Sosuke had turned ten with black hair and green eyes. Of course, his hair was still a bit unruly, but his scar was still pretty much covered. "Well?"

"I like it," he said with a nod. "I'd like it if the shihakusho were regular clothes, though." As he said that, the clothes started tightening and altering themselves until the shihakusho were normal clothes. The hakama were now black pants, the two kimonos were now a black vest with a white shirt underneath. The sandals became a pair of tan loafers. As for the Haori, it shifted into a white jacket with black accents on the cuffs and hems. The kanji for five was no longer on the back, but was now on both the right sleeve and left breast and replaced with the kanji for mirror. "Wow."

She whistled. "Guess Sosuke wanted to always be prepared," she muttered.

"Are you all set, Mr. Aizen?" called the goblin from the entrance.

Haru grabbed his bag, not noticing Kyoka slipping something into it. "Coming Beast Fang-san!" He and his Zanpakuto ran to the entrance with her vanishing mid step. Stepping out, he pulled the katana out of the left half of the entrance, making the door slide closed. He climbed back into the cart and gave the goblin a nod of approval. The two rocketed back towards the surface, and after a confused look from Hagrid and a reply to call him Harusui or Aizen, he stepped out of the Wizard Bank.

 _Look out, Wizarding World,_ he thought as he took a breath of fresh air and felt the reiatsu filling the air. _Harry Potter is dead, and Harusui Aizen has taken his place._

 ***Anyone know why I specifically chose 529 for Aizen's Vault? Leave a review if you know what it means. Or leave one if you want to talk about what you like/dislike.**

 **A side note about the last chapter: Officer Young was based on one of Dean Winchester's many aliases as Agent Young with Sam being Agent Angus. Get it? Angus Young? It's a rock reference.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Mashiro: THERE YOU ARE!**

 **Shit! BANKAI!**


	10. Shopping Spree

**First things first, and this time we'll skip the obnoxious character dialogues. I understand a lot of you are furious about the name change. And for that, I am terribly sorry. However, despite this being a frequently used explanation among many writers, I would like to say that as this is my story, I call the shots on it. So, I apologize for infuriating many of you but state that I will stick to my convictions. Additionally, the name changing and Kyoka's emotions. Even though Aizen hurt and abused her, she still admired him for his ambition and extreme intelligence. So, for Harry to change his name to the same as the man she admired and still does. So please stop being mad, it's just me writing a fanfiction.**

 **Onto lighter things, the Vault Number from last chapter was based on Aizen's Birthday. May 29, when written out is 5/29. So congrats to the many people who got that right.**

 **I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

 **-Shopping Spree-**

Following an amusing debacle of Hagrid yelling at Haru for changing his name and hiding from his fame, the two set off into the alley. "Alright 'Arry," he began.

"Harusui," he interrupted.

"Take out yer letter and get your supplies list." He followed this statement with a muttered comment about how weird his name change was.

Haru took out the list from the bag where he had deposited it. Looking it over, he scoffed. "Is the pointed hat really necessary?" he asked.

"Well o' course!" he replied in shock. "Yah got to have a hat for day wear."

Haru shook his head. "That wasn't my point," he muttered.

"Yah best head over ta Madam Malkin's firs'," Hagrid told him. "I'm still feelin' a bit off afta' the minecarts. Goin' to get a pick me up." After pointing Haru in the direction of the robe shop, he went off on his own.

It didn't take long for the boy to get to the robe shop. Of course, when one is dressed like a regular mortal, wizards go out of their way to avoid you. Once he got there, he entered and smirked at the small bell that was attached to the door. _Some things never change._ As he walked in, he saw a woman measuring another boy for his robes. "Hogwarts, dearie?" asked another.

He nodded. "Indeed, ma'am."

"Well hop on up, and I can get your measurements." He followed her instructions and stood up on the platform with the bag next to his feet as she started pinning a large baggy robe over him to get the measurements right.

"Hello. Hogwarts, too?" asked the other boy. Haru took in the appearance of the other student. He had pale blonde hair and a very mousy appearance.

Haru gave him a friendly smile. "Indeed. I'm quite excited to be going."

The boy gave an over-confident smile. "My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands." Haru took notice of the drawl in his voice, and Kyoka likened him to the Quinto and Octava Espada. "Then I plan on dragging them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed their own brooms. I might have to bully father into buying me one and smuggle it in somehow." He turned his eyes to Haru. "Have _you_ got your own broom?"

"Afraid not," Haru told him. "I was raised ignorant of my magical heritage, as a matter of fact."

"Oh…" the boy was taken aback at Haru's response. "Well, are your parents muggles, then?" he asked rudely.

Haru shook his head with a frown. "No. They were both magical. But they died when I was a baby. I was instead raised by my magic-hating Aunt and Uncle."

"Well that's terrible," muttered the blond boy. "So you don't know about Quidditch or the Houses at Hogwarts?"

Haru shook his head. "No. And my guide is being less than helpful about the entire ordeal."

"Well while Quidditch is important to know about, I suppose you better know as much about the houses as possible," the snotty boy told him. "Well, at Hogwarts, the students are sorted into four distinct houses. There's Slytherin, the house of Manipulators and schemers; Gryffindor, the house of the courageous and headstrong; Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence and wisdom; and Hufflepuff, the house of hard workers and friendly blokes." He then scoffed. "Of course, then there's the unofficial titles of each house."

Haru tilted his head as he held his arms up higher. "What would those be?" he asked in genuine interest.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor is the house of heroes, Slytherin is the house of villains, Hufflepuff is the house of outcasts, and Ravenclaw is the house of bookworms."

Haru reached out to his Zanpakuto as the boy ranted about being a Slytherin by blood. _"Hey Kyoka-chan. What house do you think I'll be sorted into?"_

She let out a hum of thought. _"Well, you're kind cunning, but also intelligent and friendly. I'd say anything except Gryffindor. You're courageous, but not headstrong."_

He internally snorted. " _Yes. Because hunting down Hollows to get stronger in the World of the Living is completely normal and rational."_

The boy drew him back to the conversation. "Hey, look at that buffoon over there." Haru tilted his head and saw Hagrid knocking on the store window with two melting ice cream cones in hand.

"Oh. That's Hagrid. He's supposed to be my guide as I get my school supplies." Haru rolled his eyes. "He's a bit incompetent though. Acts like I should know all of this despite my being raised by muggles."

"I heard he's some kind of savage that lives on the grounds of Hogwarts because Dumbledore pities him."

Haru narrowed his eyes a bit. The boy next to him had a few too many qualities in common with his cousin before he started being nice. "Well, he's the Gameskeeper at Hogwarts from what I understand."

"Is that right?" the blond boy said with a scoff. The women let the two boys off their stools and removed the robes from them. They promptly returned and gave each boy a bundle.

Haru, to be kind and try to pull the same maneuver he did with his cousin, Haru generously paid for both sets of robes despite his companion's objections. "I insist. Consider it a friendly gesture."

"If you say so," the other boy said uncertainly. As they reached the door, he extended a hand. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

 _Wow. I think about contacting a Malfoy and run into one off the bat._ Deciding to hold off on dropping the bombshell that they were cousins, he returned the handshake. "Aizen. Harusui Aizen."

"That's quite a mouthful," joked Draco.

"I like it though," replied Haru. "I feel it suits me better."

"If you say so." Separating outside, Haru continued on his trip around Diagon Alley with Hagrid. The ice cream cones had already melted by the time Haru got outside, so it was rather pointless for him to even try eating it.

They continued on to the bookstore, where Haru purchased all the necessary books and then some for newcomers to the magical world. He also got a complementary book bag with what the shop keepers said were feather weight charms and expansion charms to carry as much as he wanted. At the stationary store, he made an additional purchase of some emerald green ink as well as an old fashioned Japanese brush set. The apothecary ended badly as he couldn't handle the smell inside the store and rushed through it. The potion shop was boring as all get out as he just had to grab his other potion supplies. The trip to get his trunk was equally boring as they put an H.A. on the front of it. Fortunately, the trunk had a shrinking charm of sorts on it so he was able to put it in the back pack with his school supplies. He made a quick stop at the pet store despite Hagrid's insistence.

"I'm tellin' ya, 'Arry. I can do this fer ya."

"It's Haru, and I would prefer having a say in my pet, Hagrid-baka." Haru entered the shop and looked around at all the shrieking animals. The snakes got his attention since he could understand them, but he remembered it was only cats, owls, and toads. Considering he wanted something fairly normal and more agreeable to house life, he took a good long look at the cats.

"Well ya should get an owl. A lot more practical," he said while checking out a snowy white owl.

" _Haru! What about this one?"_ Turning his head, he saw his Zanpakuto in front of one of the cat cages. Taking a peek for himself, he saw the cat inside had ebony black fur and piercing yellow eyes. Much to his surprise, it was staring directly at Kyoka Suigetsu. _"I'm pretty sure she can see me and possibly you in your spirit form if you have one."_

" _Well, sounds like we've got a keeper,"_ he mused. He looked at the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, sir? I'd like to get this cat right here."

"Ah, this one. She's a strange one, I'll give you that. She always seems to stare at nothing and follow it around," said the shopkeep. "Never could figure out why."

"How much is she?" Haru asked him.

"I'd say about four galleons since we can't seem to sell her to anyone," explained the shop keeper. Haru gladly parted ways with the coins and watched the man open the cage. Immediately, the cat jumped out and into the surprised boy's arms. "Good luck with her," the man told him.

Kyoka leaned down and glared at the cat. " _Watch it kitty. He was mine first,"_ she warned.

" _Let's go, you,"_ Haru chuckled as the spirit vanished. As they started walking, she climbed onto his shoulder and laid down across his shoulders so he could have his hands free. "I think I'll call you… Kagehime **(A/N: Shadow Princess)** ," he said kindly. She purred and rubbed her head affectionately against his cheek to say she liked the name. He looked at the giant. "Well? What's next on the list?"

"All that's left is yer wand," Hagrid told him, looking slightly put out that Haru was being so extraordinarily independent. He led the boy down the street towards the end of the Alley they arrived from, and he got a look at the wand shop.

"Ollivander's," he read, "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

" _Geez. This place is even older than the Head Captain,*"_ Kyoka said in awe.

Entering the shop, they found themselves in a cramped little shop. Every surface seemed to have varying amounts of dust all over the place. There was a small desk with dusty ledgers on it, and a small chair that looked like it would collapse despite supporting Hagrid. As Haru began to look at the boxes lining the walls, a thin aging man appeared out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon, Harry Potter," greeted the man. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. You have your mother's eyes, you know." He leaned in closer, studying Haru closer. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand." The man rambled on a bit, about how his mother's wand had been good for charm work while his father's favored transfiguration. Haru tried to zone his ramblings out until the man got extremely close to him and pulled up his hair to look at the scar on his head. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that," he told him softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Very, very powerful. If I'd know what that wand would do…"

"Excuse me, but my name is Harusui Aizen now," interrupted the boy. "And I'd like to get my wand and not hear about others, please." Sure he was being rude and blunt, but he had been dragged all over the place, and he was starting to get hungry for lunch.

"Of course, of course," muttered the man. "Let's get started shall we?" He pulled a silvery measuring tape out of his pocket. "Now, which is your wand hand?"

"I'm right handed, if that is any help," Haru told him while holding out his right arm. The man immediately set about measuring his arm; full length, shoulder to elbow, elbow to wrist, the length of each finger, standard if Haru thought so. That is, until he began measuring from his shoulder to the floor, from his knee to his armpit, and even the circumference of his head.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," explained the old man. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons."

" _Hitsugaya-taicho would hate these people,"_ said Kyoka at the mention of dragon heartstrings. _"The dragon is the one thing nobody in the Gotei 13 disses out of fear since his Zanpakuto is a dragon."_

"No two Ollivander's wands are the same," continued the man, unaware of Kyoka's dialogue with Haru, "just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such fine results with another wizard's wand." Haru wasn't really listening though. He was more concerned with the fact that the measuring tape was taking the distance between his eyes and his nostrils without the wand maker holding it. "That's enough." Immediately, the tape fell to the floor. "Try this one. Beech wood, and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just try giving it a wave." Haru took the stick, noticing how it didn't feel right with his reiatsu. Before he could raise it, the man snatched it from his hand. "No, no. Not that one. Here, this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy." This one felt even more wrong, and was snatched away just as quickly.

The wand testing went on for quite a while. A decently sized pile of attempted wands was steadily growing with each wand Haru was handed. Additionally, while he steadily grew annoyed with each wand, Ollivander became more excited each time. "Well, this is certainly a difficult case! Quite interesting and what a challenge!" The continued on until they had gone through numerous combinations, Ollivander not noticing more violent reactions from the phoenix feather wands as rejections. Additionally, each time he tried a phoenix wand, Kyoka would have a negative reaction to it. "Maybe…" he muttered as he grabbed one wand box from the shelf. He quickly returned and pulled out the wand. "Holly, phoenix feather. Eleven inches."

The second Haru had a grip on the wand, he heard Kyoka scream in his head. _"NO!"_ The wand flew out of his hand and impaled the wall, smoking slightly where he had held it.

"Well, wasn't expecting a response like that," the man said in awe. He went back to the wall of boxes. "Was it the Holly? Or perhaps a reaction to the phoenix feather?" he muttered to himself.

As he looked over the boxes obsessively, Haru wandered over to the shelves, Hagrid having fallen asleep a half hour ago. Extending his spiritual senses to the shelves, he tried feeling for a wand that resonated with his reiatsu and Zanpakuto. As he reached the more decrepit section of the shelves, Ollivander took notice of his presence. "Ah, Mr. Aizen! You should not be back here!"

"Sorry," he told the man. "But I felt like my wand was back here. I think it's one of those black boxes."

The old man let out an audible hum. "Is that so?" he said slowly. Shooing Haru back to the main section, he grabbed a handful of black boxes. "You need to understand, Mister Aizen. These wands are old projects of mine; wands that I made on an impulse in my youth that I could never find a match for. As such, I'd be surprised if one of these was your wand." Regardless, he set them down and drew one out. "Cherry wood and Veela hair. Eight inches. A wand of strength and fickle in nature." This wand merely set a portion of Hagrid's beard on fire, which effectively woke him up. "Not that one, I see."

He gave Haru a new wand. "Elder wood and Pegasus feather. Ten inches." A small gale force wind knocked the dust and one of the ledgers off the desk. "Not that one either." He grabbed a third wand and presented it to Haru. "Apple wood with a core of thestral hair and boggart's blood. A wand of aims and personal charm, yet tied to death. It's quite excellent for illusion charms. A most unique wand." He delicately put the wand into Haru's hand and quickly backed away. Haru smirked as he felt the wand mold correctly to his reiatsu and 'magic'. Giving the wand and experimental wave, he smiled in awe as emerald green sparks shimmered through the air behind the point of the wand.

"I think this is it," he said cheerfully. "It feels just right."

Ollivander breathlessly nodded. "I must say, Mister Aizen. Such a wand is quite a marvel." At Haru's inquisitive look, he sighed heavily. "Apple wands are far from circulation these days, as they favor wielders with high ideals and aims, therefore are terrible for Dark Magic and are incredibly fickle. Thestrals are creatures of death, and their wands choose people with close ties to death and its agents." He shakily looked at the wand in Haru's hands. "I felt that wand would never choose a wizard worthy of both aspects of that wand. I will inform you of one fact, Harusui Aizen. You are destined for great things. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named did great things as well, however. Terrible things… but great."

Haru and his Zanpakuto were silent when they heard that. Of course, Hagrid went and ruined their somber mood. "Well, I'd say that was quite the eventful wand findin'," he said loudly and happily. "Well, go on an' pay fer yer wand 'Arry."

"It's Harusui," he muttered as he got the money bag out of his personal bag. "How much is it, Mr. Ollivander?"

"That'll be fifteen Galleons, mister Aizen," replied the ancient man. Taking the boy's coins, he leaned down and gave him a solemn look. "Be wary, mister Aizen. I know not why you took up that name, but a new name will not hide you from the forces that seek you out." He nodded towards Hagrid as he opened the door. "Have a nice day, young man."

Giving him a cursory nod, Haru followed his guide out the door, his new wand tucked safely in his pocket and comfortably resonating with his reiatsu. His shopping completed, Haru and Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before Haru returned home. As they sat eating some soup, Haru finally approached a topic he'd been pondering for a bit. "So Hagrid-baka, why exactly am I so famous?"

"Well you see 'Arr- I mean, 'Aru," he corrected himself, "you got that scar after You-Know-Who failed ta kill you almost eleven years ago."

"You-Know-Who?" deadpanned the boy.

" _That's a terrible name. I'm positive Stark would have come up with a better one if he were asleep. AND HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"_ shrieked Kyoka.

"Yah. He was a terrible dark wizard. He caused all sorts of trouble a while back," said the large man.

"But what _I_ do that made me famous?" demanded the boy. "And just who is this guy? What's his name?"

"Well, we don't really speak his name…"

Haru leaned in as he rolled his eyes. "Can you write it out?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. Can't spell it," he muttered. He leaned in even closer. "His name was… Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" he repeated.

"Shh!" snapped Hagrid as he looked around in fear. "Don't say that name too loudly."

" _I feel this is how the Soul Society was about Sosuke after he made his grand reveal,"_ speculated the Zanpakuto.

"Anyways, he was tearing the Wizarding World apart. He and his followers were killing everyone left an' right. Your parents though, they were the most defiant against 'im. So, on 'Alloween Night all those years ago, he went to get rid o' them. Your parents died that night, but when he went to kill you, he's the one that died instead."

"And?" asked Haru, somewhat interested in this story.

"And since then, you've been the Boy-Who-Lived. Nobody knows what happened ta the Dark Lord, simply that he died and you lived." He pointed at Haru's forehead. "And that scar on your head is the only remainder of him tryin' ta kill ya."

"That's… rather anti-climactic," he mused. _"Although it raises the question about my chain of fate."_

" _Yeah… I still don't want you swallowing that gikongan yet."_

" _Yes mom!"_

" _Uh-uh. None of the sass."_

"But 'Aru! You survived something nobody else should have!" the man exclaimed.

"But I was a baby. I didn't even do anything!" _That we know of._

"Look, all I'm saying, is that yer famous and you're crazy for changin' yer name like ya did."

"Yes, well…" he paused to take a sip of the bitter tea he was given. "I do have my reasons." Their lunch continued after that, until they paid for their meal and left via something called Apparation that had the same feeling as the portkey. Needless to say, Haru's relatives were quite displeased when they discovered Haru had gotten his letter and was in fact a wizard… well, his Aunt and Uncle were furious. Dudley thought it was the coolest thing ever.

 **And that's a wrap. Now the story is building momentum to Hogwarts. Draco isn't going to find out about his relation to Haru until later, and it's going to be a bit interesting. As for the questions I've been getting about the Weasleys, there will be Ron and Ginny bashing, so don't you worry about that. Now, as for the wand, I felt that Apple Wood went better with Kyoka Suigetsu's nature as a Zanpakuto, and it was a toss-up between that and Beech Wood. But Apple leaned more towards intelligence, so I chose that as Haru's wand. The Thestral hair, obviously, is a tribute to him wielding the powers of a Shinigami. Phoenix feathers, however, are a component embodying life, and reacted badly with a weapon of the afterlife. I'm sorry if this infuriates you guys, but please don't yell at me that much about it.**

 ***Yamamoto said he was in charge of the Gotei 13 for around 1,000 years and founded it those 1,000 years ago. And considering how young he was way back then and how young Unohana/ Kenpachi Yachiru looked, we have no true estimate about his age. But I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume he's somewhere in the ballpark of 1,500 to 1,000 years old.**


	11. Off to School

**Let's jump into the next chapter! Joining us is the former Tercera Espada: Neliel!**

 **Nel: Hi! So nice to be here as myself and not little me!**

 **Yup! Glad to have you onboard Nel. So, think you can do the disclaimer?**

 **Nel: You got it! Sesshomaru doesn't own Bleach or Harry Potter. He also asks that you not sue him for any particular reason.**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

 **P.S.- No flames or angry messages please.**

 **-Off to School-**

Albus Dumbledore like to think of himself as being quite intelligent. He knew Harry was destined to die fighting Tom in fulfilling the prophecy. And should one need to destroy a large problem, what better way than with a weapon? It took a fair bit of quick thinking to convince Sirius to go after Peter instead of caring for Harry, and just as much quick thinking to seal Lily and James' Will. Sure he regretted sending Sirius to prison without a trial, but if he was free and raising Harry as his Godfather, Harry wouldn't be as malleable. Oh he knew the Dursleys would try to get rid of Harry, but his agents in that area would make sure they kept Harry, preferably beaten down and with low self-esteem… not that his agents needed to know that part. Harry needed to be lonely and isolated, so that when he did come to Hogwarts, the boy would latch on to his side and look up to him as someone who saw through his fame. He'd then guide Harry's friendships until he had to kill tom and die in the process. Which is why when the monitoring devices on Harry went off all those years ago, he panicked.

Initially, something had removed all of the blocks he had placed on Harry's magic core. When those devices went off that the blocks no longer existed, he quickly sent Mundungus Fletcher to check on Harry and was relieved he was there. In his mind, he figured Harry's magic had a particularly strong surge and overloaded the blocks meant to keep him as magically weak and unstable as possible. Then the blood wards he set up with Lily's love for her son vanished. He ruined his favorite set of robes when he dropped his tea that day. Fortunately, Arabella Figg was able to inform him Harry was still there and hadn't left his relatives. So the question remained: what was destroying his measures to track Harry?

When the boy had written to McGonagall asking for proof of magic, Albus had been quite lucky to intercept the owl and read it himself. The first name was different, and he was confused why Harry was so literate. Nevertheless, he had sent Hagrid to take his future weapon shopping for his school supplies and gauge the boy's development. He adored Hagrid and how trusting he was. Giving the half-giant a second chance after his expulsion worked wonder on how the man saw him. Currently, he was awaiting the gamekeeper's unknowing report on Harry.

As he pet his phoenix, he heard a forceful knock on the door. "Come in, Hagrid," he called.

"Evenin' Proffesor," he said happily while entering. He plopped down in the chair in front of the Leader of the Light. "Got back from takin' 'Arry shopping."

Albus allowed himself to smile. "And how did that go? I'm curious about how Harry is doing."

Hagrid let out a sigh while helping himself to a Lemon Drop. "I honestly don' know with that boy."

That didn't sound good. "What do you mean, Hagrid?"

"Well, he's obviously mistreated by the Dursleys," he started. "He was terribly skinny, like he barely ate a decent meal, but looked like he still ate alright." He could have sworn the Dursleys would hardly feed him. "On top o' that, they were furious when they found out 'Arry was going ta Hogwarts. Said they didn't want 'im being freaky or some nonsense like that." That sounded like them. Paranoid and despising the magical. "But when Vernon said that, 'Arry mentioned somethin' about a police officer."

Albus frowned for a moment. That did not bode well for his plans if Harry's abuse had been reported to the muggle authorities. "Is that so?"

"But the weirdest part is how he acts," continued Hagrid. "He acts very composed, more so than any Pureblood I've ever seen. He's terrifyingly smart, and looked as though he were studying everything carefully." He took another Lemon Drop. "And then, while at Gringotts, after they confirmed his identity and told 'im about all the Vaults he can inherit, he started going on about changin' his name. His name! Said somethin' about wanting to not depend on his fame during school. Not to mention the weird muggle clothes he somehow got that had these weird scribbled lines on them."

That was extremely concerning. He was planning on keeping Harry in the dark about all his inheritances until he was certain Harry would give him anything he wanted. Being his magical guardian gave him claim to the Potter family vault when the boy was old enough, but for him to learn about everything really did not fit his plans. "If I may ask, what did he change his name to?" If he went with Black, he could easily continue his plans as he'd still have no real family.

"It's really weird soundin'," muttered Hagrid. "It's somethin' like, Haru-suey Eye-sin." Albus quirked an eye. What kind of name was that? It wasn't even coherent English! Albus took a quick look into Hagrid's eyes to peek into his mind for the real name. Harusui Aizen? That was even weirder! It didn't even sound like an actual name!

"That is unfortunate," Albus admitted. "Harry clearly does not understand the significance of his name and the fame it brings." He shook his head with a sigh. "How can others help him if they do not know who he is?"

"Then his wand was another problem," added Hagrid. "When Ollivander gave him the sister wand ta You-Know-Who's, it was fired out of his hand and was smokin' like someone burned it!" That was equally concerning. He had been counting on Harry having the other Fawkes wand so he could show him how different he was from Voldemort. "In the end, his wand was Apple wood with Thestral hair and boggart blood."

That was definitely not good. An Apple wand meant Harry was very intelligent and of high morals and aims. And while it wouldn't accept Dark magic from its wielder, the Thestral hair bypassed that with its ties to death and darkness. As for the boggart blood that meant Harry had some potential in illusions and deception since that was how Boggarts existed. _What happened to Harry during these last ten years? He should be abused, scared, and easily manipulated!_

"On ta better news, I got the you-know-what outta the Vault for ya." Reaching into the pocket of his dirty jacket, he put a small package wrapped in oily paper on the desk.

"Thank you Hagrid," he said with a smile. Another plan of his. He was hoping to use the stone he took from Flamel to lure Tom out of hiding and force a confrontation between him and Harry. Who knows? Maybe his plans are salvageable after all. If not, there was always Longbottom.

xXLine BreakxX

It had been a couple months since Haru's first trip to Diagon Alley (Kyoka still chuckled when she heard the name). Since then, he had been pouring over his text books in preparation for his first year at Hogwarts. "Always be prepared for any situation." That had been one of Sosuke's more rational beliefs, and Haru whole heartedly agreed with it. It didn't help that the books on the Wizarding World were so incredible interesting. After two weeks, he had read the books on entering the Wizarding World for Muggleborns and was halfway through his text on high level Hado. Dudley had been interested in his magical cousin and had borrowed a couple of his books to learn more about his cousin's world. He also loved Kagehime, who took to her owner and his cousin almost immediately.

On an impulse, the cousins had taken a trip to Diagon Alley together and Haru showed his cousin how fascinating the Wizarding World could be. The two had learned about Quidditch this way, and Dudley found it absolutely amazing. The two had an absolute blast and even got some things for the muggle boy to keep himself occupied when he got a chance at Smeltings. Among them was a book about the longest Quidditch match in history (complete with moving photographs of the highlights of the match), several magical folklore books, and even a couple of fiction novels to read through. The candy shop had easily been one of his favorites, but he had enjoyed the time with his cousin far more.

His birthday was spent in the Alley as well, with him and Dudley going to the Cauldron for lunch and getting ice cream afterwards. Kyoka threw him an obnoxiously excessive birthday party in his Inner World that night and explained what it was she had snuck into his bag from Sosuke's Vault.

-Flashback-

The boy laughed as he and the Zanpakuto ate the chocolate cake she somehow baked in his Inner World. There were still bits of green confetti stuck in his hair from her surprise greeting. "Kyoka-chan, knock it off."

The mentioned spirit had hidden herself in the giant cake and was still covered in frosting and cake. Rather than eating with a fork and plate like Haru, she settled for eating pieces off of her arms and bust that had stuck to her. At the moment, she had most of her arm down her dress trying to get a piece of cake that had fallen down it. "No! I almost got it!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy flung a piece of cake at her and it landed on her face. "Knock it off."

She huffed as she wiped the cake of her face. "Fine," she sulked.

He continued as she got an actual piece and ate that. "Hey Kyoka-chan?"

She looked at him. "Yes, Haru-kun?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that weird hilt from Sosuke's Vault is for?" He was curious. While going through his bag, he found out she had slipped a replica of her hilt and guard into his bag. He still had no idea what it was for.

"Well, that hilt is something for when we get further in your Bankai training," she explained. "Basically, it's like a shape changing Gigai for me. Sosuke had it designed so I can do recon for him while he still had my sealed form." She said this with a weary tone Haru associated with her negative memories of Sosuke. "He never used it though. I lashed out at him before he put it to use and was never let into it."

Haru let out a hum at that. "Well, I'm sure we'll find a use for it when I get further into Bankai."

Kyoka gave him a sneaky look. "Or you'll wind up using it for something else when you're older, Haru-kun."

He blushed when he realized what she was getting at. "I don't try to walk in on you in your underwear! You always change in here! You're the pervert!"

She laughed at her young master as she tackled him. The two started laughing as they entered a tickle war because of their argument.

-End Flashback-

At the moment, however, he and Dudley were packing his trunk for his trip to Hogwarts. They had convinced Vernon to drive Haru to King's Cross station so he could catch his train, but had to pack his trunk the night before to save on time.

"I'm gonna miss you, cousin," Dudley told him as he put the defense texts on the bottom of the trunk.

"Don't worry, Dudley," assured the black haired boy, "I'll try to get a post owl to deliver letters to you at Smeltings. That way we can stay in touch."

"I know, but still. We won't see each other for a whole school year! And I doubt mum and dad want you back for the winter holidays," he said as Haru put his robes into the trunk. He looked over at the clock on the wall and took notice of the time. "Well, I should probably get to bed. See you in the morning, cousin."

"Goodnight, Dudley." When the boy left, Haru took the chance to pack his Shinigami items. The books fit perfectly in the spot he left as did the memory wiper, gikongan, and sword hilt. He then put in his shoulder bag and the Flourish and Blotts book bag in there. With that in, he closed the lid and locked it in place. Content with his packing job, he made sure his shifting shihakusho were ready for the next morning before getting into his bed. Settling into his warm blankets, his Zanpakuto allowed her master actual sleep so he could be completely well-rested for his ride to school.

-Next Day-

Haru walked through the train station with his trunk on a trolley in front of him. Kagehime was begrudgingly in a cat carrier as he walked through the crowds. In his hand was a ticket that read 'Platform 9 3/4.' Of course, he figured out rather quickly there was no muggle platform with that number, so he was trying to find other wizards based on their reiatsu. Instead, his Zanpakuto's spirit found the way in herself.

" _Haru! Over here!"_ Turning his head, he saw the spirit woman in front of the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Moving over to her, he looked at her.

" _What is it, Kyoka-chan?"_

She pointed at the barrier. " _This wall has a strange reiatsu barrier over it. I think this is the way in."_

Haru looked at it and exerted his reiatsu to look at the barrier. Sure enough, the spirit was right. There seemed to be a sheet of weak reiatsu over it with nothing underneath it. _"Well, guess the wizards need a lesson on how to be more discreet,"_ he thought as he turned to the barrier. _"Based on the reiatsu, all I need to do is…"_ he started walking quickly towards the brick wall and passed right through it as if it weren't there at all. When he stepped out, he was on another platform with a bright red steam engine at rest. The platform was crowded with kids running all over with their robed parents trying to say goodbye and get onto the train. _Well, guess we found my train._ Pushing his trolley over, he felt a hand grab on to the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hey, Aizen, right?" came a familiar drawl.

Haru smiled as he turned and saw his (unknowing) cousin Draco. "Ah, Malfoy-kun. How nice to see you again."

The boy looked confused as a blonde couple walked over to them. A tall man with long blonde hair sneered down at Haru as the blonde woman studied him. "Draco, is this the boy you told us of?" asked the woman.

"Yes mother," replied the boy. With his parents there, Haru noticed something odd about Draco and his family. He had barely noticed it when he first met him, but now Haru realized Draco had a strange reiatsu. His father had the signature watered-down reiatsu Haru associated with wizards, but his mother's was more like Draco's: the wizard's reiatsu and then something even stronger. The only difference being that hers was more controlled and was being kept low. "This is the boy who paid for my robes for me."

He smiled kindly and bowed to the Malfoy parents. "Greetings, Malfoy-san. My name is Harusui Aizen."

"Lucius Malfoy," the man told him. "This is my wife, Narcissa."

"Hello, Harusui," she said with a nod. "I see you have knowledge of Japanese culture."

He smiled at her. "Yes well, I have a large respect and closeness to their culture," he replied. He noticed Lucius was dragging his son's trolley behind him. "Hey, Malfoy-kun, want to grab a compartment with me?"

Draco nodded as he took his trunk and owl cage from his father. "Goodbye, father. Goodbye mother. I'll make sure to write often," he told them.

"Farewell, Draco," came his father's cold reply. "Make sure to prove our family's reputation." With that, he gave him the handle to his trolley.

His mother gave him a hug, much to his father's annoyance. "Alright, Draco, behave yourself and do your best. Remember, if you have any problems go to your Uncle Severus."

"Yes, mother," he said while quickly returning her hug. Grabbing his trolley, he hauled his trunk up onto the train with some degree of effort.

Haru gave both Malfoy elders another polite bow. "It was nice meeting you both. Have a nice day and so long for now." With that, he lifted his trunk and the cat carrier up on to the train. Finding Draco's compartment, he resisted laughter at the blond boy's efforts to lift his trunk up on to the overhead. Setting his own trunk down and letting Kagehime out, he got on the other side of Draco's trunk. "Alright, on three," he told the other boy. "One… two… three!" With grunts from his cousin, the two lifted the trunk up and into the overhead compartment. They repeated this for Haru's trunk after he grabbed his messenger bag and the Kido books and other odds and ends it possessed.

Heavy lifting done, the two boys sat down and took a moment to catch their breath. "Well that was harder than I thought," muttered Draco.

"I'll say," agreed Haru. Wanting to be close to her master, Kagehime climbed into his lap, tilting her head as an invitation to be pet. He chuckled before complying with her subtle demand.

"So you got a cat?" asked Draco as he pet his owl through its cage.

Haru nodded. "Her name is Kagehime, or 'shadow princess'. I wanted something that was agreeable to house life and not too noticeable by muggles." He scratched her behind the ears as she purred contently. "Of course, she's a bit of an attention hog."

"Well this is Regulus," Draco said as he gestured to the large eagle owl in the cage beside him. "He was a gift from father on my eleventh birthday."

"Cool." Their conversation went on like this for a short while, even after the train set out. While Draco was explaining the rules of Quidditch, the snack trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" she asked.

"Yes please," Haru quickly replied. Getting up, he bought several of everything with some of the galleons he had in his coin purse. Walking back into the compartment, he set the large pile of sweets down beside him. He noticed Draco staring at him in shock. "You want to have some?" he offered, knowing a similar tactic worked with Dudley.

"Uh, sure," Draco replied. He helped himself to a thing of Cauldron Cakes as Haru opened one of his Chocolate Frogs. As soon as he opened it, he clenched the candy creature and bit the head off to keep it from getting away. "Are you sure you were raised by muggles?" asked Draco in amusement.

"Yup," he replied around a mouth of chocolate. He swallowed heavily. "I've been to Diagon Alley several times since my letter. I learned the art of eating Chocolate Frogs there." He took a look at the card he got in the pack. "Another Dumbledore? That's my sixth one," he muttered.

"Not surprising," scoffed Draco. "The way most of the wizarding world worships him, I'm surprised you haven't gotten more of him."

"Why is that exactly?" he asked as he put the card beside him.

"Because he's the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light," Draco said dramatically. "He also has about a dozen other titles and practically radiates light out his arse." He shook his head. "Of course, he's also the only one the Dark Lord was afraid of, so that makes him famous."

"Well that's rather stupid," muttered Haru as he finished his frog and started on another. After a Morgana and a Merlin, he tossed Draco his fourth frog. "Here, you can have the chocolate. I feel like having a Pumpkin Pastry."

"Sure thing. You can have the card too if I already have it," Draco told him as he opened the case. Quickly biting the frog in half, he took a look at the card as he chewed. "You can have it," he told his companion. "I already have him even though he's supposed to be rare." He tossed the card to Haru, who looked the wizard over before looking at the card's information.

"Nicholas Flamel?" He asked. As he looked at the figurine however, Kyoka went on alert. The wizard had sandy blond hair and pale green robes. He had a playful smirk on his face and a pair of clogs on his feet.

" _Haru, that guy is not who they think he is,"_ she told him.

" _Then who is it?"_ he asked her in confusion.

" _The same guy who made the Hogyoku,"_ she said seriously. " _I think we're looking at an alias of Kisuke Urahara."_ He went wide-eyed but hid his shock to keep Draco from being suspicious. He grabbed the information card and read it while taking a bite of pastry.

 _While eccentric beyond measure, Nicholas Flamel was a master chemist known for his outrageous success in seemingly impossible alchemical feats. His most legendary accomplishment is his collaborative work with Albus Dumbledore in creating the Sorcerer's Stone._

" _The Sorcerer's Stone?"_ he asked.

" _Never heard of it,"_ replied the Zanpakuto.

"Hey, Aizen. Are you alright?" asked the blond boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured Draco with a kind smile.

"Well, I'm going to go find some family friends of mine. You in?" he asked.

Haru shook his head. "No thanks. I'll watch our stuff though."

"Alright. Suit yourself," Draco said with a shrug. With that, he got up and left the compartment to begin his search.

Haru, by himself began to work on some more of the sweets and would occasionally chat with Kyoka Suigetsu to review everything he read from his books. He was relatively alone while memorizing the incantation to Kurohitsugi when a bushy haired girl pulled opened the compartment door. He looked up at her and fixed his glasses. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked tiredly. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

Haru shook his head. "Sorry, can't say that I have. I'll keep an eye out though."

She sighed in annoyance. "Guess I'll have to go back the other way," she muttered. She looked at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for bothering you."

"No problem at all," he said with a smile. She nodded and left the compartment. He was alone to change into his robes for another ten minutes when Draco returned with two large gorilla boys. "What a waste. I thought Harry Potter would have been on this train," he muttered.

Kyoka laughed from within her master's mind. " _Wow, Haru-kun. Guess everyone wants to meet you."_ Haru had to agree with the Zanpakuto. He was glad the way she styled his hair hid the scar on his forehead.

"So Malfoy-kun, who are these two?" Haru asked the blonde as he sat down. Kagehime scrambled into his lap when the chubbier of the two boys almost sat on her.

"The one next to you is Vincent Crabbe," Malfoy said while said boy grabbed one of Haru's leftover pastries and started gobbling it up. "And this one is Gregory Goyle," he said while gesturing to the burly boy next to him. Goyle nodded with a grunt to him.

"Nice to meet you both, I suppose," he said awkwardly. "My name is Harusui Aizen. And this is Kagehime." The two boys grunted to him before Goyle joined Crabbe in eating Haru's leftover sweets.

"They don't really talk much," Draco told him as he looked out the window at the darkening sky. "I imagine we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"And then we find out where we'll be sorted," Haru said with a smile. Kagehime snuggled into her master's lap, making him smile as he scratched behind her ears.

"Well the three of us are going to be Slytherin," Draco said haughtily. "Everyone in our families has been a Slytherin, so we're going to wind up there ourselves and continue our family legacies."

Haru smiled at him. "Must be nice, knowing your family's history like that," he said wistfully. "Hagrid wouldn't tell me anything about mine. Said he felt it would cause me to be falsely sorted."

"Coddswallop," muttered Draco. "There have been cases where students are well aware of their parents' houses and get sorted into a completely different house."

"Tell that to the lumbering man who dragged me all over Diagon Alley without giving me a straight answer," Haru joked. The other boys laughed at the joke he made, bringing a smirk to Haru's face. _So that's their type of humor._ Haru quickly associated the two other boys with Dudley's old friends Piers and Malcom for how they followed Draco around.

" _Don't be rude, Haru!"_ snapped Kyoka. _"Don't you dare liken these idiots to those two boys! Your cousin's friends are marginally more intelligent than these guys!"_

Haru internally laughed at his partner's remark, and allowed himself to slip into the conversation about Quidditch, asking questions about the teams as he saw fit. After that, it wasn't long until night fell and the train slowed down into a station. "We're here," Draco told him. He stood up and went to leave the cabin. "You can leave your bags here, Aizen. The house elves from the school will bring everything up to the school."

Refusing to wait around, Kagehime jumped onto her master's shoulders before letting him get up. Haru only chuckled as he scratched her behind her ears. Leaving the cat draped across his shoulders, the boy followed his cousin and his lackeys. On the platform outside, it was utter chaos among the other students as they shuffled around. The air was filled with steam from the train and the light from above only made it harder to navigate.

"Firs' years this way!" came a loud voice above the raucous noise. Hagrid came walking up to the platform with a massive lantern in hand. "Firs' years this way!" As the majority of the first years worked their way over to him, the large man started waving his hand and turned around. "This way to the boats!" He led them down a very dark hill and path until they came to a moonlit shore of a massive lake with numerous boats lined up along the shore. "No more 'an four to a boat!" he called as he boarded one of the rickety looking crafts. Haru led Draco and the gorillas to a boat, but they found two girls already in it. One had pale blonde hair and seemed bored with everything around her, and the other was the bushy haired girl from before. She was looking around at the lake in interest.

"Hello ladies, can we join you?" Haru asked politely.

"Make it snappy, and just you and Malfoy," the blonde told him. "There's a Weasley coming, and I'd rather not share a boat with one."

"Oh, hello Greengrass," Draco replied with a bit of politeness. "Fancy running into you like this." He motioned with his hand for the two boys to leave. With that, the two remaining boys climbed in, watching as a red haired boy with an absurd number of freckles looked crestfallen and climbed into another boat. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," he told the bushy haired girl. He then gestured to the blonde girl. "Aizen, this is Daphne Greengrass. Greengrass, this is Harusui Aizen."

She shook Haru's hand. "Nice to meet you. Interesting name."

He smiled at her. "Likewise. As for my name, it's Japanese." He turned to the other girl. "I saw you earlier, but I'm afraid I never got your name."

"Hermione Granger," she told him as she offered him a hand. "Daphne and I met on the train." For some reason, Hermione and Daphne possessed strange reiatsus. Kyoka didn't even know what it was about their signatures.

"Alrigh' move forward!" called Hagrid. With that, the boats started moving silently across the lake. Haru felt numerous nonhuman reiatsu signatures race by them underwater that were all very similar, but none felt particularly hostile nor were they Hollow like. Along the way, Hermione was rattling off facts she read in _Hogwarts: A History_ until Daphne politely told her that they were all aware of those facts. "Watch yer heads!" yelled Hagrid as they approached a large cave in the approaching cliff. Long vines hung in front of it, and Haru rolled his eyes when it turned out only Hagrid needed to duck. "You'll be gettin' yer first glimpse of Hogwarts in a moment!" he called to the children.

As the boats rounded the cliff, the large crowd of children let out sounds of awe at the sight of the school. The building was a massive castle resting high above the lake. The windows were all glowing yellow with the light from within. _"Wow,"_ muttered Kyoka Suigetsu. " _This place outdoes the Seireitei's inner barracks and offices."_

The boats kept going until they were in another cavern. After they stopped at a bunch of well-lit stone docks, Hagrid led them up a staircase until they were in the torch-lit castle. Waiting for them was a stately older woman in emerald robes and a wide-brimmed pointed hat. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said with a nod.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she told him, her voice full of authority and her tone dismissing him. She then looked at the gathered eleven year olds. "Right this way," she told them as she led them further into the castle.

" _So this is McGonagall,"_ Kyoka commented as she appeared in an eleven-year-old version of her school girl appearance, the fuku at an appropriate size. _"She reminds me of Unohana and Yamamoto."_

" _She certainly has the demeanor down,"_ Haru replied as the kids stopped in front of the large doors.

"In a moment, you will enter the Great Hall to be sorted into your Houses. There are four Houses here at Hogwarts, each with their own prestigious history. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she explained. "While here, your house will be your family. Your deeds will earn you points, while any rule breaking will make you lose points." She pulled herself higher and looked them over again. "We shall call you in momentarily. Please wait here until then." With that, she opened the doors slightly and slipped through.

As soon as she was gone, a voice rang out. "Did anyone find him on the train?" Haru looked at the speaker and found the speaker to be the red haired boy. "Harry Potter, I mean." Internally, Haru smirked. _"They're all probably expecting me to showboat and be flaunting my scar."_

" _Most likely,"_ replied the sword spirit.

"If he is here, I doubt he'd flaunt that fact," Haru told him.

"How do you know?" demanded the ginger. "Who are you anyways?"

"Harusui Aizen, first year. And you?"

"He's a Weasley," Malfoy told him. "Trust me, there are some wizarding families you'd be better off not associating with. The Weasleys are one of those families."

"And you are?" demanded the steadily reddening ginger.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy snickered at that. "What? You think my name is funny, do you?!"

"May I ask yours then, Weasley?" Haru asked.

"It's Ron," he told them proudly. "Ron Weasley."

"Right," Haru said with a slow nod. "And you make fun of Draco's name. Thank you for calling the kettle black, pot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the ginger said in confusion.

Haru pinched the bridge of his nose as the door opened. Hearing the noise, Kagehime jumped off his shoulders and hid under his robes. As McGonagall stepped out, she raised an eyebrow at how the children were all staring at the three boys. Clearing her throat, the children all took notice of her. "We are ready for you," she told them with a slight smile. With that, she turned and led the large group through the double doors. The Great Hall certainly lived up to its name. The room was enormous, with high walls and ceiling, four massive tables going the long way along the room and a shorter one for all the professors at the opposite end. The ceiling above them looked more like the night sky than a ceiling. Each table was primarily garbed in a different color. From the left to right, it went yellow, red, blue, and green.

At the end of the central aisle they were walking down was a small stool with a ratty old hat on it. As the students came to a stop in front of it, the hat moved and did something Haru would have never expected: it sang.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find,_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your tophats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can top them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause once it finished its song, leaving many confused first years. _"It's a mod soul, I think,_ " Kyoka told her charge as she looked at it from beside him. _"It certainly has the right reiatsu."_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall told them as she opened a large scroll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced blonde girl ran up and sat on the stool as McGonagall put the large hat over her eyes. After a brief moment, the hat straightened up. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled loudly. The yellow table erupted into applause as she happily ran to her table. The sorting went on like this, and Haru paid little attention to the other students. Although, he noticed how for some it was almost instantaneous and others took a little longer than others.

"Granger, Hermione," came McGonagall's voice. Said girl nervously walked up to the stool and let it go over her eyes. After a pause, the hat moved.

"RAVENCLAW!" The blue table cheered as she jogged to her housemates.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

The hat was on her head for even less before making its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"

It was fairly boring after that. Goyle, like Crabbe, wound up in Slytherin. A boy named Neville Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff and had forgotten to take off the hat so he ran back to put it back on the stool, much to some of the houses' laughter. When Draco was called, the Sorting Hat barely touched his head before calling out he was a Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." The hall became hushed as Haru sighed.

" _Guess nobody gave her the memo,"_ observed Kyoka Sugetsu.

" _So it would seem."_ He walked forward with Kagehime keeping pace with him under his robes. He was very much aware of everyone pointing and staring at him, and figured Draco was pissed he never told him the truth. Before sitting down, he looked at McGonagall. "Forgive me, Sensei," he told her, "but I'm afraid there's a mistake with your Roster. I changed my name a few months ago. "I'm Harusui Aizen now, and would appreciate you changing it to my current name." The students all whispered hearing his declaration to the woman.

"Of course, Mister Aizen," she replied with a nod. Nodding in response, he sat on the stool and let the hat cover his eyes.

" _Haru, can you come in here real quick?"_ Puzzled, he let himself enter his Inner World. Once in the comforting house, he entered the kitchen where he sensed Kyoka was present. Bound to a chair was a haggard looking old man with a shifting face. Kyoka was holding her sealed form in a threatening manner to the strange man.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded in the Sorting Hat's voice. "Where am I?!"

"You're in my mind and soul," Haru told him as he adjusted the shihakusho he appeared in. "I imagine this is because you haven't had to deal with a Zanpakuto wielder before."

"What are you planning on doing?" demanded the Zanpakuto as she drew her sword.

"I was supposed to look through his memories and judge him from there!" he told her in panic. He looked around the rose wood kitchen. "Although there might be a problem here." Haru rolled his eyes and went back to the living room. Returning with a scrap book, he sliced the ropes with his sword and tossed the book to the haggard man.

"This book is filled with my memories," he told him. "Feel free to look through them until you've made a decision."

Nodding hastily, the man fearfully looked through the book as Kyoka looked at her master. "Well, Haru-kun, guess this is the last step, huh?"

He nodded with a smile. "Indeed, Kyoka-chan. A large adventure awaits us, I can feel it."

She smiled as the two sat at the kitchen table. "So when are you going to tell Draco you're related?"

"When the time is right," he replied as the man vanished. "I should go. I believe he's made his decision."

"Good luck, Haru!"

Opening his eyes and seeing the hat, he heard the hat's voice in his ear. _"Well, you're certainly a tricky one,"_ it told him. _"You have the intellect to rival a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin, the kindness of a Hufflepuff, and the courage of a Gryffindor. How very problematic."_ It let out a hum in thought. " _I can tell the Headmaster wants me to make you a Gryffindor, but I feel you wouldn't fit in too well there. You could be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but you're too cunning and charismatic. So, what better place for you and your powers than…"_ Haru felt it move on his head. "SLYTHERIN!"

The room was dead silent as the hat was taken off his head. The Gryffindor table looked like they were on the verge of demanding a resorting, and he could feel a couple teachers staring at him. Nevertheless, he smiled and stood up. Keeping an even pace, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Draco. After he did so, a couple older students at the table started clapping for him. Before long, the other Slytherins joined in the applause and the Hufflepuffs clapped for him politely. The sorting went on tensely after that, with the Weasley boy getting singled out by the hat at the Slytherins getting the last boy on the list, a darker skinned boy named Blaise Zabini.

The old man in the center of the head table, who Haru recognized as Dumbledore, stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, to all new students, welcome to Hogwarts, and to all returning Students, welcome back. Before we begin our banquet after such an… interesting sorting, I would like to say a couple words." The younger students stared at him intently. "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, and Tweak!" With that, food appeared on the golden plates in front of them, serving as a cue to begin eating.

As Haru helped himself to some roasted vegetables and some chicken, Draco punched his shoulder. "What didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" he demanded.

"I'm not," he told him. "I changed my name at Gringotts several months ago and filed all of the appropriate paperwork. I am now Harusui Aizen, and do not wish to possess the fame of my original name." He took a bite of chicken and swallowed the savory meat. "I'd much rather make my own fame instead of use what I was given without my knowledge."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," commented a sixth year who heard what he said.

"What do you mean without your knowledge?" asked Blaise. "Didn't you know who you were?"

Haru shook his head after taking a sip of pumpkin juice and made a face at the taste. "No. I was raised by muggles who went out of their way to crush any magical blood out of me and abused me regularly. I didn't know I was wizard or who my parents were until I got my letter and that Hagrid guy took me school shopping."

"Didn't you wonder about the scar though?" asked Theodore Nott. "How could those muggles explain that?"

"A car crash," Haru told him. "Muggles have these things called cars to travel from one place to another. According to my Aunt and Uncle, my parents were drunkards who died in a car crash and my scar is the only injury I received from it."

"That's the largest load of garbage I've ever heard," scoffed a third year.

"You should have gutted them like fish!" yelled an eager man's voice. Haru looked up and went wide-eyed when he saw a pale white ghost of a nobleman in chains. In the man's hand was a saber that looked dangerously sharp. What worried him though was the lack of a chain of fate in his chest. "That's what I'd have done."

"Firsties, this is our House Ghost, the Bloody Baron," explained the male prefect. Over at the Gryffindor table, the boys screamed when their ghost popped through the table and showed that his head was almost severed. With the Hufflepuffs, their ghost flew through the table as if he were trying to eat their food and the Ravenclaw's ghost floated beside their table looking at them all. All of the ghosts lacked chains of fate, something that worried both the boy and his Zanpakuto.

" _I don't know how long they've been without their chains, but there's no telling how much time they have left,"_ commented Kyoka.

" _We'll look into this later,"_ Haru told her. _"For now, let's just enjoy the feast."_

The dinner went on from there, with the Slytherins welcoming in Haru and filling him in on aspects of the Wizarding World he had been unaware of, and deciding that if he had been kept in the dark about being the savior, he wasn't that bad after all. After everyone had their fill of desert, the food vanished from the table as Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we've all had our fill, I would like to make a few announcements before we retire for the evening and you head to your common rooms," he told them with his eyes twinkling. ( _"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!")_ "First of all, I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the school's grounds is forbidden for _all_ students to enter. Additionally, Mister Filch, our caretaker, would like me to remind you that spell casting in the hallways is prohibited and that there are new items on the banned items list. The complete list is found outside his office. And finally, I would like to inform you that the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a very painful death." The students became very somber at that. "Now then, before we head off, let us all perform the school song together!" A horrendous song followed, one that none of the Slytherins joined in and finished at various times. One thing that amused him is that a pair of ginger twins sang the song as if it were a funeral march.

"First years, this way!" called one of the Slytherin prefects. "We're heading to the common room!" The first years followed their two prefects out of the hall among the crowd of students and began a descent into the castle's dungeons. Eventually, they came to a stone wall with a torch on either side. "This is the entrance," explained the male prefect, who Haru recalled was named Brett Voles ( **A/N: Since there isn't much knowledge about the other Slytherin Prefects, I'm going to BS a bunch of names for them)**. "This wall is password guarded so that other houses can't get in. It's in your best interest to learn the password regularly from the house message board. The professor changes it monthly." He looked at the wall. "Serpenta," he told the wall. Much to the amazement of the first years, the door slid apart and revealed a torch-lit dungeon room. The decorations were all green and serpent themed, with most of it having silver trim. There were torches around the room, and two staircases on either side of a board for messages. A small fireplace was supplying warmth.

"Now, this is our common room," explained Valerie Tress, their other Prefect. "The stairs on the right are to the boys' dorm and the left is for the girls. Guys can't go in the girls' dorm, but girls can enter the guys' under special circumstances. The floors are based on your year, with the first being you firsties and so forth."

"Schedules will be handed out each morning at breakfast for classes and directions and maps with your first couple schedules," added Brett. "Now, get to bed. You brats have class tomorrow." Nodding, the group of eleven year olds split based on gender and headed up to their dorm rooms. Once there, Haru found his trunk at the foot of his bed.

The beds were all four poster beds with green curtains hiding them from the others for privacy. There were small wardrobes next to each bed, and each with a boy's name on it. Much to Haru's interest, he was right next to Draco's bed with a vacant yet maintained bed next to him. Not pondering on it too much, the boy dug his nightclothes out of his wardrobe. Getting behind the curtain and changing, he put away his robes before getting into his bed. "Good night," he called.

"Night, Aizen," replied a yawning Draco.

As Haru entered his dreams, Kyoka appeared as a ghost and smiled at her master. " _Haru, you're growing so fast,"_ she said affectionately. " _And yet, you're still so different from Sosuke. I'm glad, Haru. I'm glad I'm partnered to you. I just wish I had you to begin with and didn't need to almost die. Although, you wouldn't be like this if I hadn't raised you to be a nicer Sosuke."_ He rolled in his sleep, and she faded away back to her master's mind. _"Good night, Haru. Here's to you being the perfect master."_

 **And that's a wrap! I wanted a little fluffiness at the end about Kyoka looking back on her relationship with Sosuke and now Haru. As for Hermione and Neville's houses, I figured since I was putting Haru in Slytherin, they might as well be in houses they'd be best suited for. I also plan on going more in depth with the strange reiatsu signatures Haru keeps feeling about his classmates. Also, I went back to fix the error last chapter where I wrote Cherry one time instead of Apple. And so, Haru is in Hogwarts, and the story will deepen. The bit about Kisuke being Flamel will also be touched upon later as well. Well, until next chapter.**


	12. Off to Class

**I own nothing, please do not sue me over this story, and no flames please.**

 **-Going to Class-**

When Haru woke up the next morning, he was unsurprised to be the first one awake. Not even Kyoka was awake, but that was nothing new since the Zanpakuto was hardly a morning person when the two actually slept instead of training in his Inner World. So, the boy set about his routine of getting dressed before finding the Slytherin washroom and taking care of his hair. After washing and finishing his morning routine, he left Kagehime on his bed and went to the common room with his Kido text book. He was trying to get 90 and 91 memorized in case he needed that kind of fire power in his future. The shoulder bag from Sosuke's Vault had his core subject text books in it after he had learned it had expanding and featherweight charms like his trunk and backpack.

After reading the motions and memorizing the reiryoku patterns for Kurohistsugi, he heard someone coming down the stairs. Putting the book in his shoulder bag, he looked up right as a yawning Draco came down. "Good morning, Malfoy-kun."

"Aizen?" he tiredly asked. "Why are you up so early?"

"Force of habit," he replied as he got up. "I needed to be up early for my chores with my muggle relatives, so I always wake up very early."

"If you say so," yawned the boy. A couple older kids walked by talking about the classes they signed up for. "I'm going to go get breakfast. You coming?"

Haru smiled and nodded. "Of course. I am feeling rather hungry." Getting up and grabbing his bag, he followed after his classmate and fellow Slytherins to the Great Hall. There were fewer kids there, as some had probably already eaten or were still asleep. As he and Draco sat down and helped themselves to some eggs and bacon, a large man with a hook like nose and greasy black hair walked past them. Sneering at Haru, he handed the two boys their schedules for the day before stalking off. His flowing black robes gave him a bat-like appearance. He had an extra reiatsu signature about himself that was very well suppressed and controlled. _What is it with wizards having extra reiatsu signatures?_ "Hey, Malfoy-kun, who was that?"

Malfoy looked over at the man walking away. "Oh him? That's Professor Snape, the Potions Professor and our Head of House. Why?"

Haru looked back at his food and resumed eating. "He gave me a rotten look, like he hated my guts."

"Weird. Don't know why he'd do that. He loves us Slytherins," explained Draco. "Maybe it has to do with you being Harry Potter?"

"But I'm not," reminded Haru. "I'm Harusui Aizen now. Not Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately, I don't think the Wizarding World will buy that, even with the Goblin's making it official," said Daphne as she sat down across from them.

"Hello, Greengrass," Draco said as he sipped his orange juice.

"Good morning, Greengrass-chan," Haru said with a nod. "Any reason you decided to join us out of all first years?"

"I wanted to sit with Hermione," she told them as she grabbed some bacon. "But the Ravenclaws were sticking together and the first years were pooling their collective knowledge for the first day of classes. Then I saw you two sitting here and figured I'd join you since you're the only other people I know so far."

"Well you know Weasley," Draco told her with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding?" she deadpanned. "Why would I eat with Gryffindors, especially a Weasley?"

The blond boy laughed at that as Snape came by to give Daphne her schedule. Pausing to give Haru another glare, he continued on his way. "Alright, I see your point," Draco admitted to Haru. "Wonder why he's doing that?"

"Who knows," shrugged Haru. "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

The trio finished their breakfasts before heading out to their first classes. The Slytherin first years started in charms with the Hufflepuffs, followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, a Herbology with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws again and the day ended with a period of History of Magic with only Slytherins. That night, they had Astronomy. The schedule detailed the rest of their classes for the week, and the boy found they wouldn't be in class with their head of house until the next day.

Haru found their charms teacher interesting, and likened him to how Kyoka described Ukitake-taicho: friendly, charming, and absolutely wonderful to spend any amount of time with. The teacher, Professor Flitwick and the head of Ravenclaw, spent most of the class explaining the fundamentals of Charms and going over simple wand motions. Overall, the kids enjoyed the class quite a bit.

Defense Against the Dark Arts soured that positive start to their classes. Their teacher, Professor Quirrell, was an absolute mess and couldn't stop stuttering for more than a couple minutes. The worst part was how the man was even afraid of his own shadow! The room stank of garlic and incense, and caused Haru's scar to throb whenever the man got too close. Unfortunately, Kyoka woke up around that time, so her opinion of his classes was lowered substantially. The dark twisted reiatsu coming off from the back of his turban didn't help things either. Further concerning him were how Daphne and Hermione seemed to be rather conspiratorial in the way they were whispering to one another.

Herbology was aggravating as the Gryffindors kept giving him the stink eye, much to Kyoka's aggravation, and the whispers from them kept annoying him beyond belief. Transfiguration was much more interesting, and he got to get a lot more done since the Ravenclaws weren't as gossip-prone as the Gryffindors. After McGonagall had demonstrated her skills by turning into a cat (leading Kyoka to dub her as "Yorumoto" due to her personality and the cat thing) and then by turning her desk into a pig and back again. After a complex series of notes, they were all tasked with turning a match into a needle. Haru and Hermione were the only ones to succeed before the end of class. The load of homework that followed, however, the students could all do without. As for History of Magic… let's just say Haru found a perfect chance to go to his Inner World and train in Kido. The teacher being a ghost concerned him though.

xXLine BreakXx

The next day, they were in the Great Hall having breakfast discussing the mountain of homework McGonagall had assigned them and how long it took them the night before to go through it. "It's completely uncalled for, giving us that much homework on our first day," complained Draco.

"Well get used to it," replied Daphne. "From what I've heard, McGonagall doesn't favor anyone and I mean _anyone._ She doesn't even give her Gryffindors special treatment."

"Well that sounds harsh," Draco commented.

"And fair and just," noted Haru. "Even if she's their Head of House, the fact she doesn't give them special treatment shows that she is of strong conviction and dedication."

"Well, get used to special treatment, Aizen," Draco told him. "We've got Professor Snape first for a double Potions with Gryffindor."

"And Snape favors us snakes more than anything," Daphen added.

"Well, we might as well go now," said Haru as he finished his breakfast. "His class is down in the dungeon." The other two nodded as they finished and the three started off to their class. Arriving in the Hallway outside the room, Kyoka Suigetsu quickly became bored and was voicing said complaints to her master as they waited in the corridor outside the dungeon classroom. Well, then the Gryffindors arrived and made things worse.

"Hey, are you really Harry Potter?" asked the ginger boy as he walked up to Haru.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "No. I changed my name to Harusui Aizen. I'm no longer Harry Potter."

"Why would you change it though?!" he demanded. "You've got the scar, and you're the Boy-Who-Lived! You're legendary!"

"For something I didn't do of my own volition," Haru retorted. "And it's people like you that made me consider changing my name." That was a lie. He had considered changing his name a long time ago, but had only gotten the chance at Gringotts. "As for the scar, it serves as a constant reminder that my parents died the night I got it. So the fact that you people insist on it being some kind of trophy and going on about how I should wear it with pride honestly sickens me beyond belief."

The Weasley boy opened and closed his mouth in shock a couple times as the Slytherin kids backed Haru up. The Professor chose that moment to open the door and looked at the gathered students in mild annoyance. "Enter," he told them. They filed into the classroom with the Slytherins on the left and the Gryffindors on the right. Haru, out of habit, took out one of the notebooks he brought and got out a quill and some ink. The teacher went to the front desk at a quick pace. "While in my class, you will address me as 'Professor' or 'Sir'," he told them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," the class replied.

Nodding, the man began taking roll, giving Haru a glare right off the bat before continuing down the list. Haru was beside Draco with Crabbe and Goyle next to him. Haru himself had the misfortune of Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas on his other side. When he finished the roll call, he looked them over. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He spoke at little more than a whisper but was able to keep the whole room's attention quite easily. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring senses…" The way the man spoke, the Slytherin boy was practically hanging off his every word. Despite that, he quickly copied down every word he was saying. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The room was deathly silent after that. He quickly looked at Haru. "Potter… or should I say Aizen?" he mused. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Haru quickly wracked his brain. "A powerful sleeping potion that is capable of replicating the signs of death known as the Drought of the Living Dead."

The man looked taken aback at how quickly Haru was able to reply. He quickly composed himself and sneered at Haru. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Inside the stomach of a goat," Haru told him. "A bezoar being a stone capable of curing any poison," he added. The boy was aware of the Gryffindor giving him clueless looks and his fellow snakes looking at him in approval.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he quickly demanded.

Haru took a little longer to remember this, making Snape get an overconfident sneer on his face. "If I recall," he began uncertainly. "They're actually the same plant and are also called Aconite."

Snape nodded as he looked thoughtful. "Well done, Mister Aizen," he said in relative respect. "Five points to Slytherin for Mister Aizen's preparation." He looked at the dumbfounded Gryffindors and his other snakes. "Well, why aren't you copying this down?!" Haru and Draco shared a successful smile and Kyoka was practically radiating pride at her master from how prepared he had been. The teacher then gave the class time to copy down a detailed list of instructions before making them get to work on a boil removing potion. With his eye for detail in cooking, Haru helped Draco execute the potion almost flawlessly. Of course, there was a bit of a hassle where Ron Weasley almost interfered with Haru and Draco's potion by trying to swipe some of their ingredients when he ruined his. Haru quickly smacked the ginger and let Professor Snape take off points for the boy's attempted sabotage. At the end of class, Haru and Draco got extra points for Slytherin for completing the potion as well as they had.

- **That Night-**

Haru and Draco were sitting in the common room together going over their Potions homework. Crabbe and Goyle were off doing their own homework in the school library. The main reason they were there is because Draco had been spending more time with Haru and he had begun ignoring who were supposed to be like his bodyguards. Letting out a heavy sigh, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Geez this is hard work."

"All the more rewarding when we finish," Haru told him. As he said this with a smirk to his housemate, he noticed a silver chain around the other boy's neck, something the collared shirts they wore usually hid. "Hey Draco, what's that necklace?"

Draco looked at the chain and pulled out a silver medallion about the size of his palm. The medallion had a large pentagonal emerald in the middle with the point facing downwards. "This?" he asked. "It's always been there for me. I don't really remember getting it, but according to my mother, she gave it to me when I was a little kid." He took it off and handed it to Haru so he could look at it better. "It always seems to find its way back to me when I try to get rid of it. I suspect my mother and our House Elves have something to do with that."

"Strange," muttered Haru. Upon closer inspection, the boy found an engraving of a dragon eating its own tail on the back. Inside the loop, was a strange coat of arms that looked very medieval. Additionally, the necklace had a strange ambient reiatsu, one that not even Kyoka recognized. "And it just appears with you the next day?"

Draco nodded as he rolled up his Potions homework. "That's right," he told him. "It even appears around my neck somehow. It terrifies me sometimes."

"Is that so?" He handed the medallion back to his unknowing cousin and went to roll up his own homework. " _Any ideas, Kyoka-chan?"_

" _Not coming up with anything,"_ she told him regretfully. _"It's ringing a bit of a bell, but I got nothing."_

" _Well try to remember. I know you can do it,"_ he encouraged her. _"Tomorrow, we'll get around to finding a place to train."_

" _Alright, Haru-kun,"_ she replied. _"I'll do my best."_

xXLine BreakXx

The next day saw Haru in the library looking for books relating to the spiritual world. All he had found in the dusty catalogue so far were books about spiritual magic and those were all in the restricted section. As he looked through a book on humanoid creatures, he saw Daphne walk over to Hermione Granger as she poured over an old looking tome. The two talked quietly before Hermione put the book away and the two walked out of the library rather quickly. His interest piqued, he went over to where Hermione had put her book and checked the title.

 _Extraordinary Gifts and Powers?_ He raised an eyebrow. Was Granger looking something up for extra credit? Setting the book on another table, he opened it up and started reading through the table of contents. At first, he only noticed the usual magic ones, such as shapeshifting and clairvoyance, but then he saw ones that made next to no sense in naming. Astral Projection? Masking?

Flipping through the book to Astral Projection, he gasped quietly at what he saw. The diagram was a person with two forms, the first being a standard human and the next being them in black robes over their lifeless forms.

 _Not much is known about the ancient art of Astral Projection. All that is known about this long dead and now tabooed art is that certain wizards and squibs are capable of ejecting their spirits from their body either through their own power or with the aid of unknown artifacts. The only other known fact is that they consistently appear in strange black robes and are fearful of area destroying entities not visible to the naked eye but are visible with spirit viewing wards and artifacts._

" _Kyoka?"_ he fearfully asked. _"Is this about what I think it is?"_

" _I think so,"_ she said in amazement. " _I think these wizards stumbled on the Substitute Shinigami and their combat passes."_

" _Not only that, but Hollows as well,"_ he added after noticing the last section in the passage. _"I think that's what this last sentence is referring to."_

Getting an affirmative from the Zanpakuto, he flipped ahead to the section labeled "Masking". In the diagram and illustration, there was a black robed person pulling a bone white mask over their face. He felt Kyoka tense in fear, but he read on.

 _Going in tandem with the skills of Astral Projection, there are spirits cloaked in black robes capable of performing an act known as "Masking". In performing this act, a spirit is capable of conjuring a strange white mask that temporarily grants them unimaginable power. It is unclear what allows certain spirits to achieve this power and what causes others to be incapable of it. In cases of uncontrolled Masking, a random spirit is seen as losing a strange chain affixed to the chest for no clear reason before reforming into a massive masked demon that is impossible to see except under certain conditions._

 _Other spirits, those cloaked in black robes, seem capable of controlled Masking that causes little transformation. These spirits never transform completely and conjure the masks themselves. It should be noted that these strange spirits can appear under unique circumstances and always lack the strange chains. In these cases, the only difference is the appearance of the mask and amplified physical attributes._

"Masking?" he asked himself. _"Kyoka-chan, what is this about?"_

She remained silent for a long moment. _"I think that they've found out about Hollowification and one of Sosuke's worst experiments ever,"_ she said solemnly. _"But why they think this is a gift is beyond me!"_

" _Maybe it's simply they're lack of understanding what is happening,_ " Haru assured her as he looked at the table of contents but found nothing else of interest. _"It's a shame. Not much of this book pertains to the Spirit World or Spiritual Beings."_

The Zanpakuto sighed angrily before withdrawing, allowing her master to resume looking through the book. Not finding anything else pertaining to what he was looking for, the boy put the book back where Hermione had put it when she was done with it.

Getting up, he returned the couple books he had been looking for when another book fell off the shelf behind him. He saw a glimpse of brown from the corner of his eye, but when he looked, there was nobody there. Of course, he couldn't even get a proper read to see if there had been a reiatsu signature. Checking the floor, he found the book that had fallen. _Forgotten Knowledge of the Other Side,_ read the title. He checked the worn book over, but found no marker indicating where the book had belonged on the shelves. Cautiously looking around, he saw nobody that could have dropped the book.

He headed over to the librarian and put the book on the counter. "Madam Pince?" he asked.

"Yes? What is it?" she snapped as she stamped a bunch of books before putting them in a rickety cart.

"I think someone dropped this book," he informed her as he presented the tome to her.

She looked at the title. "Not one of mine," she told him hotly.

"But, I could have sworn it fell from the shelves near the shelves on magical creatures-"

"I know every book in my library," she snapped at him. "There is no book with that name nor has there ever been. Keep it if it means this much to you!"

He nodded slowly before taking the book and putting it in his bag. "Thank you anyways, madam." Not getting an answer, he turned and quickly left. _"Kyoka-chan, what is going on?"_ he asked her.

" _I don't know, Haru-kun. But I hope we can find what we're looking for in this book."_

 **-That Night-**

As the common room emptied, Haru pulled the book out of his bag. Opening the cover, he went wide-eyed when he saw an image he'd only seen in Kyoka's memories on the very first page: a black diamond with the Kanji for 12. In perfect Japanese were a couple sentences. The first read "Property of the 12th Division and Institute of Research." The next one read "Please don't touch this Hiyori, I worked really hard on putting this together for wizards. Love, Kisuke"

" _This book… is from the Soul Society?!"_ screamed the spirit.

" _Who's Hiyori?"_ he asked.

" _She was Urahara's Vice-Captain before he became a renegade of the Soul Society,"_ explained Kyoka as she made herself calm down a bit. _"But Aizen essentially forced her into a state of Hollowification as well as some of the other Captains and Vice-Captains. Kisuke ran off with them, and that's when Kurotsuchi took over the 12_ _th_ _Division."_

" _And when Sosuke became Captain of the 5_ _th_ _Division, right?"_

She nodded. " _Right."_

"Well, better get reading," he said quietly. Turning the page, he began reading into the hand-written pages of Kisuke's notes about the Afterlife.

 **Sorry it's kinda short and bad, but I wanted to set some things in motion about Haru learning more about the Spirit world than what Kyoka knew at the time of her joining Haru. Because of that, I decided on a mysterious book that causes several more problems than it solves. So, did anyone figure out what it is with Draco? If not, you will eventually. The next chapter will be a bit better... I hope.**

 **Also, Daphne and Hermione's sneakiness will get explained soon as well. As for the book with knowledge about the Visoreds, they vanished from the Soul Society approximately 100 years ago, so it's not much of a stretch to assume the Wizards saw them overseas or something. Thanks you guys. Until next chapter.**


	13. Flying and Cats

**Sorry this took so long. But between League of Legends and work, I also got into X-Files and Supernatural and tend to get forced into playing Minecraft with my sister, so I barely get any time to write lately. Sorry if it's bad since it's been all over the place as to when I get to write. Enjoy, and I own nothing.**

Haru let out a sigh of frustration as he closed the book Kisuke had written. He was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast as his two (and only) friends talked about getting to fly. _"Well that was a waste of time,"_ he told his Zanpakuto as she struggled to stay awake. _"Not one clue about that weird symbol on Draco's medallion or anything like it!"_

" _Well there was more stuff on Quincies and the Shinigami,"_ she said with a yawn. _"Stuff not even I knew about the Soul Society and Quincy war."_

The bell rang, and Haru packed his book away before filing out with Draco and Daphne as the blond boy went on about his flying skills. _"But we also don't know what Daphne is,"_ he reminded her. _"So far, we have Draco, Daphne, Hermione, and Professor Snape as having abnormal reiatsus, in addition to Draco's mom who has an almost identical abnormality to her son."_

"Aizen, what kind of skills do you have with a broom?" Daphne asked him, interrupting his internal conversation with Kyoka Suigetsu.

Haru chuckled. "Well, my only experience with a broom has been using one to sweep the floor."

"Well trust me," Draco assured him, "You're about to have the experience of your life." The trio continued on their way to the courtyard for their flying lessons… after Draco made a quick stop to investigate Neville Longbottom's Rememberall, but Haru and Daphne quickly dragged their friend away before he could do anything damning.

xXLine BreakXx

"Good morning class," greeted the teacher. She was an older woman, with a pair of yellow, hawk-like eyes. Her robes looked like the racing robes of the Quidditch stars on Draco's prized autographed poster.

"Good morning Madam Hooch," replied the kids. Each of them was standing beside a broom, with the Slytherins on one side and the Gryffindors on the other.

"Alright, today we're going to start with the basics of flying," she told them. "First, I want you to hold a hand out over your broom and say 'up' with force. Ready? Begin!"

The students began following her instructions. Haru and Draco got their brooms on the first try, whereas Daphne had to do it a couple tries before the broom rose up to her hand. The other snakes had similar success as did a couple Gryffindors. They all had a laugh when Weasley was hit in the face by his broom and when Hooch yelled at students for trying to pick up their brooms when it looked like she wasn't watching.

"Alright," she yelled once they all had their brooms in hand. "Now mount your brooms as such," they followed her example of how to mount the brooms. "Now, on my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hover in place, before descending back to the ground." The kids all got ready, and when the woman blew her whistle, they kicked the ground and rose into the air. A lot of them were shaky on their brooms, but Haru stabilized his broom by exerting his reiatsu over the broom. "Now, lean forward and descend to the ground," she barked. They followed her instructions, but Weasley accidentally moved himself forward instead, nearly hitting Haru before said snake loosened his grip on his broom to hang underneath it like a sloth as the ginger passed over him.

"Mister Weasley! You're leaning too far forward!" snapped the woman as the boy's broom abruptly took a nose dive and he fell off. A couple other students shook and moved a little forwards as the touched down, but Haru took a different approach since he was upside down. Unhooking his legs, he touched down with his feet before he felt the broom go slack. Lowering his arms, he held the broom at his side as some of the other kids looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Aizen, you do realize you could have hurt yourself like that, right?" Daphne asked in slight concern.

Haru shrugged to her. "I would have gotten hurt if I didn't do that," he said simply.

"Madam Hooch!" came a boy's voice. The students turned and saw the Slytherin Prefect Brett running towards them.

"Yes, what is it?" she demanded to the panting boy.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with Harry Po- I mean Harusui Aizen," he informed her. He looked at said boy. "Sorry Aizen," he said sheepishly. "He would only use your old name, not _your_ name."

Haru dismissed the apology. "It's alright," he said politely. He looked at the teacher. "Is it alright for me to go now, ma'am?" he asked her.

"It's Professor Dumbledore. Of course it's fine," she told him. She waved her hand to him. "Off you go now. Go!"

Nodding, the boy followed his Prefect. The two walked higher and higher into the winding castle until they came to a gargoyle statue at the end of the hallway. "Lemon Drops," Brett said to the statue, making it move to the side and reveal a hidden staircase. Before Haru headed to the statue, he grabbed his arm. "Be careful with Dumbledore," warned the older boy. "Avoid making direct eye contact or letting him get too personal. There are reasons most of the Slytherin families don't trust him. Understand?" Haru nodded with a semi-serious look before getting released.

As Brett walked away, Haru headed up the staircase, noticing the Gargoyle stepped back into place. As he steadily walked up the winding staircase, he came to a well-kept wooden door. Raising a hand, he knocked on the door a couple times. "Come in," came the Headmaster's voice. Opening the door, he stepped in to the stone office. There were portraits of older wizards all over the room, presumably older headmasters. One wall had various potions, and another had a variety of strange devices on all of the shelves. The Sorting Hat was sitting on top of that high shelf, right above a glass display case of a golden sword with rubies on it. Dumbledore's desk was ornately carved, with a beautiful red bird sitting on a perch beside him. Haru found it weird to keep a tray underneath the bird, but figured the man had his reasons for doing so. "Ah, Harry my boy! So nice of you to come visit."

"You requested my presence, Headmaster," Haru replied evenly as he sat down across from the older man. "And that is not my name. My name is Harusui Aizen."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile that bordered on condescending. "Yes, that's something I wanted to discuss with you. But let's address that later." He took a yellow candy from a dish in front of him. "Lemon Drop?"

Haru shook his head. "No thank you, sir."

" _I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him,"_ muttered Kyoka. _"His twinkling eyes unnerve me."_

"So Harry-"

"Harusui."

"How is your life at home?" asked the old man. "Are you doing alright with your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Honestly, I don't see how that is your business," Haru said with a slight smile. He was doing his best to replicate Sosuke's charming persona as best as possible while maintaining a defensive line of response.

"Well, Harry my boy-" he began.

"My name is not Harry, and I am not your boy," interrupted the boy, abandoning his charming side to be serious. Images of brushed back hair and no glasses came from Kyoka about how to be more menacing. "If all you wanted to do was call me by my old name and pry into my personal life, I should be going back to class."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Why change your name?" he asked in concern. "Do you not care about your parents sacrifice for you?"

"I barely know my parents," Haru replied. "And I can't truly learn about their sacrifice as most people I talk to about it seem more interested in my scar and the fact that I am the Boy-Who-Lived; a title I did nothing to earn mind you." He rose from the chair and made near eye contact with those twinkling eyes. "The changing of my name is both a personal change and one for anonymity," he said hotly. "My name is Harusui Aizen, Headmaster. I ask you remember that well." He slipped up, and glared into the man's eyes.

" _Haru, something's wrong…"_

" _Can you handle it, Kyoka-chan?"_

" _Most likely."_

-Inner World-

As Kyoka Suigetsu was making sure the chains on the trapdoor were holding, she felt someone trying to forcibly enter her master's world. Using Shunpo, she saw the old man begin to form in the entry way as he forced his way in. Pulling out her own sealed form, she held it to his neck as he solidified.

"What the-?" he gasped when he found a sword to his neck.

"Get out," she growled to him. "If not, I will make you _shatter_." As she finished her sentence, she released her own power, and smirked as its influence seeped into his mind with no resistance. _Guess he's better at breaking into minds than keeping other influences out._ With control over his senses, she made him see a massive serpent rising up behind her that was preparing to eat him. As it lunged, the man vanished from the doorway, the serpent with him.

xXLine BreakXx

Dumbledore let out a heavy breath as he left the boy's mind, Harry none the wiser to his intrusion. _Who was that woman?_ He was terrified that something like that existed in Harry's mind. _Was that something left over from Tom?_

Haru turned away from the man. "I'm leaving, Headmaster. Also, a word of advice," he said as he looked over his shoulder with a dark smile, "don't try prying into my business."

He left through the door, noticing how the gargoyle statue moved without any prompting from him. _Well that was a waste of a class,_ he thought bitterly as he heard the bell toll, ending his flying lessons and indicating he had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

" _That man annoys me,"_ Kyoka muttered angrily. _"He tried breaking in here to look at your thoughts."_ She appeared beside her master in her spectral form with a scowl on her face. _"I had to chase him off, but he got a good look at me, so he might start trying to figure out who and what I am."_

The two turned down the hallway to his Defense class and he was greeted by Daphne and Draco's reiatsus. _"I hate the walls of this place,"_ he muttered. _"They're filled with so much magic that they screw with my ability to sense reiatsu."_

" _Just means you have room to improve on your senses,"_ Kyoka told him as she faded. _"That way you can improve to the point of being able to get through the covering aura of this school."_ Of course, she didn't tell her partner that she felt like that Granger girl had been staring at her. It was probably nothing to worry about. For now, the thing in the attic (technically his scar) was more concerning to her.

After a period of being almost incapable of breathing properly, Haru was able to escape the room. After heading out of the room, Haru looked at his friends. "I'm going to head back to the dorm real quick. I have some books I want to grab and check on my cat."

"Alright, see you in the library then?" asked Draco.

"Sure thing," he said with a smile and a nod. With a wave to his only real friends in Hogwarts, the almost-Substitute went off into the depths of the school, the only interesting moment being when Peeves, the school poltergeist, took a look at him and ran in terror of him. Confused, he continued his trip into the dungeons to the Slytherin common rooms. "Water Lily," he told the wall, making it slide open. Quickly jogging up the stairs to the first of the seven floors, he walked over to his bed and pulled the curtain aside.

"Hello, Kagehime," he said warmly. The cat, with her eerie yellow eyes, walked up to him and nuzzled his hand affectionately. He chuckled as he stopped petting his cat and opened his trunk. He pulled out an enchanted bottle filled with milk and a small bowl. He filled it and set it on his bed for the feline. "There you go, girl," he told her as she started lapping up the milk. He scratched behind her ears with a smile. "That should hold you over until I get back from dinner with some fish for you." Returning to his trunk, he frowned when he noticed a couple of his books were out of place. "Kagehime, has someone been going through my things?" He looked at the feline as she kept drinking. "Who am I kidding? You probably don't understand what I'm saying, even if you do seem to be partially spiritually aware." He looked at his trunk with a frown. "But still, this is the ninth time this week. Who's doing this?"

" _Try some Bakudo,"_ suggested the spirit as she appeared beside her partner. _"If someone is getting through your magic, try a means that wizards can't get through."_

He nodded at her reasoning. _"Good idea."_ He pointed at the trunk with his right index finger. "Bakudo no. 9: Geki." The trunk began glowing red as the Kido spell held it shut. He extended his palm at the chest and began channeling his reiryoku. "Bakudo no. 63: Sajō Sabaku." A glowing yellow rope of spiritual power snaked around the trunk until it tied itself shut. Exerting his reiatsu over the kido spells, he rendered them visible only to the spiritually aware, a trick he had used several times on the Dursleys.

"Alright, that should hold it shut for quite a while," he said with a nod after grabbing his book bag, the Soul Society book in it with his other books. "I'll be back later, Kagehime," he told the cat. With a wave as she curled up to sleep, he left to go study with his friends.

-The next day-

Haru was walking across the grounds with Draco. The blond boy was on the verge of running in excitement. Today was the long-awaited tryout day for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Draco, despite being a first-year, wanted to try for the team. The Quidditch pitch wasn't that hard to find, since it stood out like a sore thumb on the school grounds. When the boys got there, they found the members of the team there again to reassert their places, as well as the current captain running everything.

"Malfoy, Aizen, I take it you're both here to try for the team?" asked the captain. Jett, if Haru remembered correctly.

"I am," Draco replied eagerly. "I don't know about Aizen though."

Haru shrugged. "We'll see. I might even try next year."

The captain nodded. "Alright. Let's get going!" he called to the assembled students. "Since I'm still Seeker, we'll start with Keeper tryouts. If you want to be keeper, I want you to block as many goals as possible as I send the Quaffle towards the goals." Going one at a time, with the current Keeper last, the new boys all tried and failed at a large number of the Seeker's scoring attempts. The only one who succeeded on all of them was the current Slytherin Keeper, but Haru felt the two were cheating as he seemed to do worse with the experienced Keeper. "Alright, that means Michaels is our Keeper once again. Up next, Beaters!"

The five boys trying out for Beater lined up as the Seeker went back to a chest with the other two balls in it. Putting back the Quaffle, he looked at the five students holding the clubs on their brooms. "Okay, when I release the Bludgers, I want each of you to go one at a time and hit as many as possible. Get seven consecutive hits without almost being knocked off and you've automatically earned the spot." As the first student, a third year with brown hair and a pudgy nose, rose into the air, the Captain kicked the chest and released the two grey balls to run rampant on the pitch. After a nerve wracking period of avoiding the balls when they got hit towards the ground, the Beaters were two fifth years who got six and five hits each. "Good job to Richards and Jones. On to chasers!"

He grabbed the Quaffle again and signaled for the Keeper to rise up at the goals. "Alright, anyone trying out for Chaser, mount your brooms. We're going one by one. Try to score as many goals on Michaels as you can. You get twelve tries!"

Draco grabbed one of the school brooms, and Haru smiled at how excited his cousin was about getting to try for their team. Haru paid close attention to how the first student raced around the pitch as he scored. Who knows? Maybe he could help his cousin out with learning maneuvers for getting better as chaser. After twenty-five minutes, Draco finally got to try for the position as one of the Chasers. He barely managed it, but he got the third spot on the Chasers by one point. "Woo! Go Draco!" cheered Haru as he clapped his hands. Said boy flushed a little under the cheers from his friends.

"Alright, good job Chasers!" called the captain. "Looks to me like we've got a solid lineup, first practice is next Friday." The other boys cheered as the accepted players shared high-fives. "All of you who didn't make it, feel free to try out next year, and don't forget the Seeker spot is opening up next year."

The other boys dejectedly nodded and replied as they walked off. Draco ran to Haru as he got out of the stands. "Aizen, I made it!"

Haru grinned and high-fived his friend. "Great job, Malfoy-kun. I'm sure you'll do great at your first game."

"I sure hope so," replied the boy as they walked back to the castle. "Now I just have to keep practicing and get better." He seemed a little distance about something however, making Haru frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I was hoping to be Seeker instead of Chaser, but I hadn't realized the position was taken," explained Draco.

"Try for it next year then," Haru said in a cheerful manner. "Who knows? I might even try for your spot as a Chaser next year if you try for Seeker."

"Yeah," Draco said with a nod. "You're right." He was smiling now, and Haru smiled, knowing he was definitely making an impact on his cousin.

-Friday evening-

Haru sighed as he walked up to the boy's dorms. Draco was at practice, and Daphne was studying with Hermione in the library. With no other people in his group of friends yet, Haru decided to go study before turning in for the evening. As he put a hand to the door though, he felt something off; a powerful reiatsu source was in the room, one he hadn't felt before.

Silently opening the door a crack, he felt the reiatsu surge again. "(Jeez, this kid sure knows his Kido)," complained a female voice. Kyoka tensed when she heard the voice, but Haru wasn't paying attention to her. "(He certainly put more effort in this time than usual)."

Silently calling his Zanpakuto to the Living Plane, he gripped the door knob tightly before throwing it open. He immediately regretted it, since there was a naked, dark-skinned woman's back facing him. The only other thing he noticed in that moment was that she had long purplish hair in a ponytail down her back and was well-endowed in terms of her curves. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ The boy felt his face heat up rapidly as he was paralyzed in shock. The woman turned to him with a confused expression. "Oh, hey Haru," she said in a friendly manner, not caring she was exposing herself to him.

Finally regaining some control of her own shock, Kyoka screamed at her master. " _HARU! You have a Zanpakuto! Stop gawking like an idiot!"_

Snapping out of it, Haru turned and covered his eyes. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "And why are you naked?!"

She laughed. "Wow, you English guys are more prudish than I remember!" She kept laughing. "And sorry about the clothes. Didn't think you'd be back so early."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he yelled, grateful people weren't around the dorms to hear him.

"I'm surprised your Zanpakuto hasn't told you," she said in amazement. "But if you must know, Harusui Aizen, my name is Shihoin. Shihoin Yoruichi."

 **And scene! That's right, Kagehime was secretly Yoruichi. This will be explained next chapter in depth… sort of. Point is, she's gonna explain some stuff about how she wound up there. AS for Haru not trying out for Quidditch, in this story, there was no Rememberall for him to try and catch, so no amazing flying skills that he showed off. I am planning on him trying during his second year, so wait around for that. Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter is also when the Halloween issue happens. Sorry again for how long this took.**


	14. Halloween Chaos

**I own nothing. Don't sue.**

"English"

 _Thought_

" _With Zanpakuto"_

"(Japanese)"

After forcing Yoruichi to at least shift back to her cat form, a still flushed Haru sat in front of his pillows with her at the foot of the bed. "So you're really the Flash Queen Yoruichi?" he asked her.

The black cat nodded. "Indeed I am, Aizen Harusui. Although I'm quite fond of the name you gave me." She smiled, which to Haru looked freaky on a cat. "Kagehime; so much more majestic sounding."

Haru let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, Shihoin-san. Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Certainly, Harusui," she said in her oddly male voice. "You see, it all started a couple years ago…"

 _Flashback: 2 years ago, Urahara Shop_

" _(Ah, are you sure, Yoruichi-chan)?" asked the blonde man. He was frowning sadly, and his trademark bucket hat was absent from his head, showing the seriousness of the moment. His employees and Tessai stood behind him, Ururu crying and Jinta trying to act like he didn't care._

" _(Yes, Kisuke)," replied the woman as she hefted a duffle bag over her shoulder. She was in her usual attire, and about to walk out. "(With Ichigo in the Soul Society for good, Uryu running the Quincy Empire, and all the others with their own lives, I feel it's about time for me to get out as well)," she said sadly._

" _(Well know you always have a home here)," Kisuke told her tearfully. The blond man seldom showed sadness, but this was one of the few times he cried in front of other people._

" _(Bye, Yoruichi-san)," whimpered the shy girl as she ran and hugged the Shihoin woman._

" _(So long, cat lady)," Jinta said as he refused to look at Yoruichi._

" _(Farewell, Lady Yoruichi)," Tessai told her with a deep bow._

" _(I'll be in touch)," she said as she dropped her bag. She pulled her best friend into a hug and put a kiss to his forehead. "(I'll miss you guys)." Grabbing her bag once more, she slid the door open and stepped out. She looked over her shoulder with a sad smile. "(Bye.)" With that, she vanished in a whisper of Shunpo._

 _Present_

Haru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't explain how you wound up in a pet shop in Wizarding England," he told her. "All I gathered is that you left Kisuke Urahara in Japan."

She sighed heavily. "Well essentially, I felt like seeing the world after the Second Quincy War-"

" _Second_ Quincy War?" Haru asked.

"I'll explain later," Yoruichi told him. "Point is, you're fairly behind in terms of the affairs of the Soul Society. Anyways, I was travelling the world when I arrived here in England about a year ago."

 _Flashback: cerca 1 year ago_

 _The dark skinned woman walked along the streets of London. She got some looks from the Brits since she was wearing leggings and her orange sweatshirt with a duffle over her shoulder. Of course, she loved being able to move freely, so she disregarded them. One thing caught her eye though. An old, run-down looking pub next to a dark alley. Of course, being a former captain, she was more than capable of seeing through the laughable barrier surrounding it and the extremely weak reiatsu signatures inside it._

 _Reading the sign, she smirked. "The Leaky Cauldron? So the wizards are still kicking, huh?" She thought for a moment before ducking into the alley. Hiding behind a dumpster, the woman quickly disrobed and packed her clothes into her bag before clutching it close. "I'd say taking a look around wouldn't hurt anyone. But I'd still be better off not drawing attention to my overly muggle-like appearance." Holding the bag to her body, she used an old equipment hiding trick of hers as she shifted her Gigai to her cat form._

 _Once she was reacquainted to four legs, she quickly darted onto the crowded streets. Quickly identifying a wizard, she slipped into the pub with him. Fortunately, the dark building made it amazingly easy for the woman in cat form to slip into the back._ Alright, if I remember from when Kisuke was last here, _she thought to herself. Jumping into the air, she hit the right brick, and was rewarded when the wall slid open to reveal Diagon Alley._

Wonderful, _she thought smugly as she entered the alley. Fortunately, most of the witches and wizards didn't pay much mind to a black cat walking along with its own purpose. The woman was internally laughing over how out of date the wizards were. At least in the Soul Society Ichigo and Rangiku were helping Kyoraku make things a bit more modern… even if for different reasons. Unfortunately, this was one of the rare moments the woman let her guard down, as the clink of metal around her indicated as she found herself trapped in a cage. "(What the-)?!"_

" _Sorry, little one, but I'm afraid we don't let strays walk around Diagon Alley," an older man told her. She recognized him as the owner of the pet shop she walked by._

" _You idiot man! How dare you think I'm a stray!" she ranted at him._

 _The man laughed. "Wow. You're pretty vocal." He smiled at her. "It's almost as if you were trying to talk to me." Yoruichi froze at that._

That's right, _she thought sadly,_ only the Spiritually Aware can hear me in this form. And I can't change my form in this cage!

 _The man turned around and started walking towards his shop. "Don't worry little one. I'm sure you'll find an owner in no time."_

 _Present_

"I'm sure you know what happened after that," Yoruichi told him.

Kyoka Suigetsu faded in beside Haru and was rolling on the floor laughing. _"Wow, way to go, you stupid cat!"_

"I don't appreciate being called names, Kyoka Suigetsu," the cat chastised in her male voice.

The boy and his Zanpakuto froze when they heard that. "Wait," he asked the former captain. "You can see her?!"

The black cat nodded. "Indeed. As I'm sure you've noticed, the air of Wizarding areas, such as this school and Diagon Alley, is filled with ambient reishi as a result of all the magic performed in those areas. Because of that, several entities that would normally visible only to the Spiritually Aware are instead visible to any within that unique area. In other words, Shinigami can be seen by the Wizards in these areas in some instances of exerting large amounts of reiatsu, but Hollows can only be seen with the proper enchantments."

" _That doesn't answer how you can see me,"_ Kyoka snapped at her.

"I was getting there," the cat told her darkly. "You should know that answer better than anyone, though." At the spirit's confused look, Yoruichi sighed. "Your power is illusions, correct? So, without realizing it, you've been projecting yourself with that power. Normally, people with extremely heightened spiritual powers, such as Yamamoto, would be capable of seeing you in this form."

"But because of the reishi enriched environment, almost anyone with spiritual awareness can see her," concluded Haru. Getting a nod from the cat, he looked at Kyoka. "Maybe you should start appearing to me the old fashioned way," he told her.

" _Why though?"_ she asked. _"Besides, I have so much more control over my appearance this way."_

"It's because we don't know how many students are spiritually aware," he told her firmly. "With those strange reiatsu signatures on my friends, we don't know if they can see you or not." He looked back at Yoruichi. "Now, I take it you figured out who my Zanpakuto is after the amount of time you spent hanging around my room when I speak with her?"

The cat nodded. "Indeed. After you brought me home with you, I recovered my equipment and contacted Kisuke about you and your Zanpakuto. After several discussions, we deduced you were not a threat to the Soul Society based on how the two of you acted."

"So you figured out I'm not truly a second Sosuke but simply have his last name and Zanpakuto?" asked the boy.

"Obviously," she replied. "It didn't take long to realize that, so I decided not to take any action against your possession of Kyoka Suigetsu."

" _I'm still wondering something,"_ interrupted the black-haired spirit. " _If you were able to shapeshift after Haru bought you, why did you stick around as his pet? Why not leave after learning he wasn't a threat?"_

The cat chuckled awkwardly. "Well, after I figured he wasn't evil and out to destroy the Soul Society, I had kinda gotten used to living the pampered life of a house cat and decided there was no harm in staying around for a while."

"So you've been bumming food off me this whole time?!" snapped the boy.

"Well, I've snuck into the kitchen quite a few times for lunch," she told him off-handedly. "But essentially, yes."

"So what's stopping me from reporting you as a person that was lying about her species?" he asked her threateningly.

"I can easily pretend to be a cat like I have been, but what's to say I won't claim you knowingly smuggled a woman into the school? Especially one without any clothes," she said playfully. "Or, I could let the Gotei 13 know that the most feared Zanpakuto is still alive and kicking."

The two stared at each other for a while before Haru spoke again. "So if I don't let it slip you're a person, you won't do anything to compromise me and Kyoka sticking together?" he asked her in a business-like tone.

"Absolutely," replied the cat-woman. "I'd also appreciate you not locking that trunk of yours on me. I get bored quite easily when I'm stuck here, so I need something to do."

Haru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll look into getting you some books from the library." _I feel like I'm going to ultimately regret this,_ he thought sourly.

xXLine BreakXx

As it turned out, Haru's thoughts were fairly accurate. Halloween, something his Aunt and Uncle went out of their way to avoid celebrating as it was 'freaky', had come to Hogwarts. As such, the school had been decorated with countless 'fake' spider webs and an innumerable number of jack-o'-lanterns. Peeves helped out (without permission) by hiding in various suits of armor and scaring the living day lights out of various first years. Of course, after Haru nearly blasted his head off with Shakkaho, he made a point to avoid the black haired boy. To further aggravate Haru, the Gryffindors (mostly Weasley) had begun asking him if the day brought back memories of his parents dying. It took a fair bit of self-control for Haru to not summon his Zanpakuto and make all of Gryffindor House see their worst fears whenever they looked at food.

There was also a copious amount of candy scattered around the common room, so Haru helped himself to a couple of Chocolate Frogs in the hopes of adding to his card collection. Their classes were hardly changed fortunately. The key differences being that Quirrel was jumpier than usual, and that Professor Binns was telling them about the magical origins of Halloween. That wasn't as exciting since the ghostly professor's droning voice took all the fun out of the subject. Fortunately, Snape confiscated any candy he saw in his room and refused to accept any happiness in his class if it did not pertain to potion making. And yet, the potion they brewed that class was supposed to aggravate your sense of fear.

As for his Zanpakuto and Yoruichi, the two wanted to get Haru to dress up for the day. Yoruichi had wanted him to dye his hair white and try to be Hitsugaya, and Kyoka Suigetsu jumped onboard with the idea wholeheartedly. Needless to say, he was very cautious around the cat out of fear of winding up with white hair. It also terrified him how quickly his Zanpakuto and 'his' cat became buddy-buddy.

Aside from the antics about the holiday, the Slytherin first years were on edge after the first couple classes. For some reason, Daphne was furious about something, so after Parkinson 'accidentally' took the blonde's hairbrush after flying and wound up paralyzed in the hallway, the other students got the message to avoid infuriating her.

Which lead to where the students were now: at the Halloween banquet eating the primarily desert-themed meal. Currently, Haru was enjoying a piece of spiced apple pie as he laughed at a couple jokes Theodore Nott was telling. As the Slytherin boys all shared another laugh, the Great Hall's doors got slammed open as Quirrel came sprinting in. "Troll!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He stopped running in front of the Head Table, all eyes on him. "I thought you should know," he whimpered before collapsing.

There was a brief moment of silence before all hell broke loose for the students. The students all started screaming in sheer terror while Haru worried about how the troll could have gotten in to what was supposed to be an extremely secure building. Dumbledore quickly rose to his feet and put his wand to his neck. "SILENCE!" he roared at the screaming students. The whole room became dead silent after that. Smiling gently, he looked the crowd over. "Prefects, please lead your students back to your Common Rooms. And the teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Almost immediately, Brett and the sixth year prefect started yelling for the Slytherin kids to follow them, but Professor Sprout stopped them. "Slytherins, your common room is in the dungeons. You are all to come to Hufflepuff with us." A couple kids complained about going to Hufflepuff, but they still followed the teacher and their Prefects.

As they kept walking, Haru noticed Daphne talking to a couple of the Ravenclaw girls, before she snuck off from the crowd and down the hallways. Haru, concerned for the blonde, went to follow her. "Malfoy-kun, I'm going to follow Greengrass-chan," he said quietly. "Cover for me."

"Wait. Aizen!" hissed the blond boy in fear. He looked around at the other students before running after the other boy. As the two ran down the halls in the direction they felt Daphne went, they heard a scream, which served to hasten their steps.

-Daphne POV-

The blonde girl was annoyed. She had been hearing from her (best) friend Hermione that Ron Weasley had been bullying her relentlessly over being intelligent, and that the Ravenclaw girl was refusing to use her 'gift' to get revenge on him. If it were her, she'd have frozen the ginger solid and dropped him off the Astronomy tower.

It bothered her to hide it from Haru (not so much Draco), but she was a bit more than a witch. The truth was, she had a unique power that her father had told her was called Fullbring. So did her sister, for that matter. When she had come to Hogwarts, she had been surprised to find another Fullbringer on the train so easily. Although, she had a suspicion that Aizen and Draco were as well, since Haru had a strange and powerful Spiritual Pressure and Draco's was definitely not normal.

Anyways, she and Hermione quickly bonded over a sense of sister hood they felt because of their shared power. Sure they had to sneak around since Fullbringers wasn't exactly acknowledged by the Wizards or tolerated by them when they were acknowledged. Fortunately, they had each other to keep company about their power.

Daphne had tried to keep her attitude in check, since it was Halloween and all, but Parkinson had aggravated her a bit too much with the hairbrush stunt. But what concerned her was that she hadn't seen her fellow Fullbringer all day. She wanted to ask the Ravenclaws about it, but their only class with them that she could have talked to them in had been before Hermione disappeared. She had put it aside for the time being, though. Her friends in Slytherin were enjoying themselves, and she didn't want to be the one to ruin the mood… until Quirrel came screaming about a troll in the school's dungeons.

As they got shepherded out, she grabbed the Ravenclaw Patil. "Hey, Padma. Where's Hermione?"

The Indian girl looked at her in shock. "You haven't heard? She's been in the girl's bathroom ever since Charms this morning."Her Gryffindor twin looked at her with sad eyes. "Poor girl. Ron called her a know-it-all brat to her face and said she had no friends because they hated how smart she was."

Daphne grit her teeth and felt her skin start to ice over as her hatred of Ron Weasley sky rocketed. "Parvati, I swear. If Ron Weasley winds up dead in the near future, don't look too far into it." With that said, she ducked out of the crowd and ran off through the halls. Having been around magic-filled buildings her whole life, she was used to sensing Spiritual Pressure in magic-enriched environments. Locking on to Hermione's she ran through the hallways until she heard a scream when she was a couple corners away.

"Crap," she cursed under her breath. Running to the bathroom, she paled when she saw the doorway had been smashed apart. Running in, she saw Hermione hiding behind what looked like a weird iron door. The troll was swinging and bashing its club against her makeshift shield. "Hermione! Why is it still alive?" she yelled as the troll noticed her.

"I panicked!" she shrieked in fear as her friend got into a battle stance. The troll started lumbering towards Daphne and swung it club at her with a mighty roar. Using Bringer Light, she ran to the right and skidded before she hit the wall.

"Hermione, I'm still rusty with your stuff," she told the brunette as the troll picked up its giant club and lumbered towards them. "So I could really use some ice right now!"

Nodding, Hermione put her hand to the floor and let the stone get covered in some ice as she enlarged her shield. "Sorry, but that's all I can do right now."

"It's alright." Daphne put on a silver ring with an emerald on it and put that hand to the floor. Channeling her spiritual power into it, she felt her power extend into the ice around her. Raising her hands, the ice lifted off the ground in tendrils before hovering in place beside her as spheres of ice. "This is more than enough." Moving her hands, the balls of ice reformed into large spikes of ice before flying forward at the greyish creature. They slammed into the hulking behemoth, sending it reeling back as it roared angrily. A couple became embedded in its hide, but the others shattered into chunks of ice.

She tried tugging the intact spikes out of the troll's leathery hide with her Fullbring, but they were stuck firmly inside as it began walking towards them while raising its club. "Hado no Sanjuichi: Shakkaho!" After the strange words, a red ball of energy slammed into the back of the troll's head with a small explosion. Then she felt the familiar Spiritual Pressures of her two friends. Haru had a palm extended and pointed at the troll while Draco stared at them all in shock. "Stand back, Malfoy-kun." He balled his hand into a fist before extending his first two fingers. "Hado no yon: Byakurai!" A bolt of blue electricity arced from his fingers before blasting the troll in its back.

Now angry, the troll looked at him angrily for attacking it. Haru simply held out his hand and summoned a katana with a green wrapped hilt and a hexagon-shaped guard. "Don't get the wrong idea Granger. I'm not saving you. I'm helping Greengrass-chan out with protecting her friend." He got into a ready stance with his katana held in two hands. "If you do not feel like helping, I will not bear anything against you." He vanished in a whisper before appearing at the troll's back. With a yell, he stabbed the troll in its right shoulder with his hand against the pommel. "Hado no juichi: Tsuzuri Raiden!" The troll jerked wildly as the sword danced with small bolts of lightning.

Gathering up some more of the ice from around her, Daphne formed a smallish sword in her hand. Running forward, she tried cutting the back of the troll's knee and was rewarded with a small amount of its blood. The floor beneath its feet erupted in metal spikes as Hermione put her hands to the floor and used her Fullbring on it. Twisting its body around, Aizen and his sword were sent flying into a wall and Daphne was swatted aside by the troll's empty hand. The two girls looked up at the troll as it went to crush Haru and raised its club up high.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" As the troll went to swing down, the club in its hand kept floating in the air. The kids looked to the doorway, where Draco had been standing the entire time. Sure enough, the Malfoy heir had his wand out and was keeping its club in the air as he moved it over the troll's head. As the troll stared at it dumbly, he let go of the club, letting it drop down and slam onto the troll's head. Swaying back and forth, it flopped over in unconsciousness.

The panting Fullbringers let the evidence of their powers fade away as Haru dismissed his strange sword and got up. They were lucky, because the teachers arrived at that moment. "What happened here?!" demanded Professor McGonagall as she looked at the unconscious troll.

Snape gave his three students a critical eye, making the three of them wince. The Greengrass heir was well aware they just committed a taboo since they had done something terribly Gryffindor-like. Hermione went to say something, but Daphne stopped her. "I heard Hermione had been bullied and was crying in here, so I came to warn her about the troll. I guess Aizen and Malfoy saw me run off and came to stop me and get me back to the others."

Professor Flitwick looked at the brunette. "Is this true, Miss Granger?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Ronald Weasley. He insulted me right after your class today. I had been bullied by him so much that I couldn't take it."

Snape scoffed. "It just figures it would be one of yours, Minerva," he told her. "He eats like a wild animal and acts like one too."

"I'll have to speak to Mister Weasley about his behavior towards other students." The stern woman looked at the four students. "Also, I will take five points from the three of you for disobeying an order from the Headmaster."

"And I give you each six points for defending one of my Ravens," Flitwick told them gratefully.

"Six points in total for sticking together the way you did," Snape told his three. He looked at Hermione with less of a sneer. "And three points for your troubles, Miss Granger."

"I don't believe that's necessary, Severus," the old man told him, the hint of a frown hidden almost immediately. "For now, let us return the troll to the Forbidden Forest and get the four of you to your Housemates." The students nodded as they were ushered out of the devastated bathroom. Daphne looked at her fellow Fullbringer and the two shared a nod, with Hermione essentially giving her the 'ok' to tell Haru and Draco about them.

The trio were deposited at the Hufflepuff common room before Snape left quickly. Blaise and Pansy were concerned about where they had gone (the Italian boy more so than the girl), but the three Slytherins were the talk of the night among their house, even after they were brought back to their own dorm. Before Daphne went upstairs, Haru grabbed the sleeve of her robes. "Listen, Daphne," he told her, dropping the weird thing he kept putting on the end of her last name, "tomorrow is our day off. We're going to the library, and I plan on coming clean about my sword and powers. I want you and Hermione to do the same. Draco will be there as well, so plan what you say accordingly." He stared at her for a moment before she nodded to him. Haru nodded back before turning and hurrying up the stairs to his dorm. Daphne turned and went up the stairs to her dorm. As she changed for bed, one thing ran through her head: how was she going to explain this to the two boys?

-Haru-

As Haru got into the dorm room, he noticed Yoruichi give him a confused look as the boys congratulated him again. Drawing the curtains around his bed, after changing, he erected a quick Bakudo barrier around his bed so nobody could hear them. "I helped fight a troll," he told the cat.

"You what?!" she snapped.

" _That's what I said!"_ added Kyoka's 'ghost'. _"Honestly, despite how much like Sosuke he is, he has a terrifying number of Ichigo-like thoughts."_

"Well he should learn to control them," admonished the deceptively female cat.

"Alright well, you two ladies can keep chatting like geese, I'm going to bed," he told them as he got under his covers. Sure enough, Yoruichi curled up at the foot of his bed and Kyoka Suigetsu faded back to his Inner World. As he fell asleep, his thoughts were racing about his friends. He had no idea what to expect out of his friends. He had a feeling Draco didn't know about his powers though, but he expected Daphne to explain quite a bit. In his half-awake state, he made a note to invite consider inviting Yoruichi to tag along.

 **There you go! The next chapter just happened. Now, as for Haru running after Daphne like that, she is one of his only friends in all of Hogwarts, so naturally he'd try to see what she was running off to do when they were told to go somewhere. Additionally, the Shinigami will be more involved since Yoruichi is stuck with Haru later on in the story. Finally for the plot comments, congrats to those of you who figured out Daphne and Hermione were Fullbringers. Draco however, he's going to be touched upon next chapter.**

 **Now, on to important author stuff. The updates might start to slow down for a couple reasons in the near future. First, I am now working five days a week, so will have fewer chances to write. Second, I'm going to force myself to keep working on Into Fiore and Team VNLA to get through the Writer's Block that has been plaguing them for a while. Especially since I have everything else planned for Into Fiore except the custom arc planned. And then I just have a general block with VNLA. Well, until next time you guys**


	15. Getting Down to the Facts

**Sorry this took so long. I own nothing, so don't sue me.**

 **Getting Down to the Facts**

The following morning, Haru got out of his bed with his plan set. Gently, so as not to incur her wrath, he shook the sleeping cat-woman. "(Yoruichi-san, get up)," he told her in quiet Japanese.

She growled in her sleep. "(Not now, Ichigo)," she muttered tiredly.

He pushed her hard. "I'm not Ichigo. Now wake up," he said forcefully in English.

She started muttering choice words as she let out a yawn. "What is it, Haru?" she demanded. "I wanted to get some shut-eye."

"I want you there when I meet up with the others in the library today," he told her as he got a change of clothes and some fresh robes out of his bedside wardrobe. "I have a feeling they should know my cat is actually a former Shinigami Captain."

"If you say so," she muttered. She started stretching and hid under his blankets while he changed, and came out when he finished.

The boy went into his trunk and got her the milk and dish. "Here," he told her as he set it out for her. "Will some milk make things better between us?"

"Oh Haru, you're such a gentleman," she said teasingly. "Remind me to get some cat-earmuffs when you're older and surrounded by the women you charm."

He blushed as he grabbed his toiletries. "Stupid cat," he muttered as he glared at her. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" Turning on his heel, he stormed out as the other boys started waking up.

Yoruichi chuckled as she enjoyed her milk. _And he wonders why I thought he was Ichigo this morning._

In the boy's washroom, Haru was busy with styling his hair. Despite how practiced he was with getting it to look like Sosuke's before he fled the Soul Society, he still struggled with his hair's natural messiness. As he finally got the part to lay properly, he saw Crabbe walk into the room hurriedly with a hand over his mouth. After getting into one of the stalls, Haru grimaced when Vincent started emptying his stomach into one of the toilets.

" _Sounds like someone had too much candy last night,"_ muttered Kyoka Suigetsu as she appeared beside her master. Haru could tell she was in her _actual_ spirit form since she was a lot more transparent than when she used her powers to appear.

" _Good morning, Kyoka-chan,"_ Haru told her as he used a bit of magic to get his hair to stay for the rest of the day. _"How are you today?"_

" _Still grossed out about being shoved into that Troll's shoulder,"_ she told him with a shudder. " _It was all rubbery and slimy."_ She visibly shook in disgust. _"I get shivers just thinking about it."_

" _And that's different from some of the Hollows we've killed how exactly?"_ he asked her in amusement.

" _Don't you get all snappy with me, young man!"_ yelled the Zanpakuto.

Haru internally laughed as he finished getting ready and returned to the first year boys' dorm. When he got there, he saw Draco struggling to wake up as he got dressed. "Morning, Malfoy-kun," he said to the blond.

The boy nodded with a yawn. "Good morning, Aizen." Haru went back to his trunk and opened it up. After putting away Yoruichi's dish, he discreetly grabbed the Gigai-hilt and hid it in his robes. His Bankai training hadn't advanced far enough to keep Kyoka in the physical world longer than a minute, and he figured she'd want to be around longer. "So, what are your plans for today?"

Haru smiled as he closed his trunk and used a simple and silent Bakudo to seal his trunk shut. "Actually, _we_ are going to have a quick chat with Daphne and Hermione in the library today. It's going to be about what happened last night."

"You mean all that…" Draco looked around and made sure nobody was listening, "weird stuff you guys did last night?"

Haru nodded. "Yes. We're all going to 'come clean' as it were."

Draco shook his head. "Well I could certainly use some answers," he told the black haired boy. "I guess this will be better than trying to figure it out myself."

Haru chuckled at that as the two started the walk out of the dorms into the common room. As they exited the Slytherin house and headed to the Great Hall. Their breakfast passed without incident, but the two boys saw Daphne and Hermione heading out of the hall as they got near. Haru and the blonde girl shared a nod as they passed, indicating that she and Hermione would head to the library.

xXLine BreakXx

Daphne led her fellow Fullbringer towards the school library. Inwardly, she was amused that the Ravenclaw _didn't_ want to be in there for once. "So Daphne, why do we have to talk to Aizen and Malfoy exactly?"

The ice-wielder sighed in annoyance. "Because, I'm positive the two of them will be demanding an explanation as to what our powers were last night, and I want to know what the deal is with those two." She looked at her friend with a determined expression. "I don't care how much you tell them, but I'm telling them about Sub-Zero and Astoria."

Hermione sighed as the two of them arrived at the library. Much to her confusion, Aizen's cat was sitting there waiting for them. "Kagehime?" she asked. She knelt down and scratched the feline behind her ears, getting a content purr in response. "What are you doing here girl?" she asked in confusion.

The Ravenclaw looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You gave your cat a Japanese name?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, Kagehime isn't mine. She actually belongs to Aizen." She frowned as she studied the cat who looked expectantly at her. "She seems smarter than usual, but always seems to stare at things that aren't actually there and the ghosts a lot."

"So then why's she here?" asked Hermione. The cat nodded to the door before hiding under Daphne's robes.

"I think she wants to go in with us," Daphne told her friend. Trying to not let the cat be seen, she and Hermione entered the library and went to the farthest table in the room, so far that other students and Madam Pince wouldn't overhear or see them. Nevertheless, Daphne and Hermione each raised a silencing charm to ensure nobody would hear them. Once there, the black cat came out from under Daphne's robe and leaped up one the table. As the two girls sat down, Daphne let her Spiritual Pressure leak out, hoping that Haru would be able to locate her and Hermione. Much to her confusion, the cat began letting off its own Spiritual Pressure. _Aizen's cat has Spiritual powers?!_

After a couple minutes of her exerting her Spiritual Pressure, the two boys arrived at their table, with Aizen holding something under his robes. "Hello ladies," he said to the two girls. He then said something in a rapid-fire other language to the cat. After saying whatever he said to the cat, he pulled what looked like the hilt to the sword he used the night before and set it on the table. Two sentences in that other language later, and a shimmering orange wall appeared for a moment around them. After he and Draco took their seats, he looked at the two girls and cat. "So, I believe this means we should all give a bit of an explanation about last night. Who wants to start?"

-General POV-

Daphne looked at him as she leaned forwards on her arms. "How about you start, Aizen?" she almost demanded. "I'm kinda confused about what that stuff with that sword and that weird magic was."

"I think it should be us, Daphne," Hermione told her a bit quietly. "After all, there's two of us compared to Harusui's powers and Draco not using anything aside from magic."

The blonde girl sighed as Haru and Draco looked at them expectantly. "Fine." She leaned back in her chair and showed them the emerald ring on her right hand. "You see, Hermione and I are more than witches. The two of us possess unique powers known as Fullbring, with us being known as Fullbringers."

"So that's what you are," piped up a male voice that startled three of the kids assembled. "I could have sworn your Reiatsus felt oddly familiar." The three looked at the cat as Haru chuckled. "What?" asked the black feline, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Aizen, your cat is talking," Draco told him in slight terror.

"I know," Haru said offhandedly. He looked around the group of kids. "Everyone, I'm sure you all know my cat as Kagehime, but her real name is Shihoin Yoruichi, a former Captain in the Gotei 13, order of the Shinigami in the afterlife."

"Wait, your cat is a Soul Reaper?" demanded Daphne.

"Soul Reaper?" Haru said in confusion.

"Yes, that's what they call us in the English-speaking countries," explained Yoruichi. "And yes, Miss Greengrass. I am actually a Shinigami and the former Captain of the Second Division: the Stealth and Punishment forces." The cat waved in the Fullbringers direction with her paw. "But before we move on to the subject of me, we should finish discussing the Fullbringers. Now tell me, do you know what causes a Fullbringer's powers?"

Daphne nodded. "Yes."

There was a silence after that. "Care to explain?" snapped Draco.

The Greengrass girl sighed. "Fullbring is not a genuinely genetic trait," she told him. "In fact, the power of Fullbring is similar to that of Hollows, which are supernatural demons that feed on souls."

"But where do the powers come from?" asked Aizen, trying to figure out where they were going with this.

Hermione and Daphne shared a look of mild timidity. "Well, when a Hollow attacks a living woman but the victim survives the attack, a taint of sorts is left on the body of the survivor," explained the Ravenclaw girl. "Because of that, when a woman with this taint has a child, the resulting child is… cursed… with Hollow-like powers." She wrung her hands nervously. "We Fullbringers develop our powers differently on a person-to-person basis. So for example, I began developing my powers at six when I started reading while Daphne and her sister developed their powers when Daphne was eight."

"On top of that, we have different methods, sources, and general uses for our powers," continued Daphne for her friend. "See this ring?" she held up her hand and got a trio of nods. "This was my grandmother's but it's the focus and basis of my Fullbring, Sub-Zero, which allows me to manipulate the shape of ice I make contact with." She put her hand down as Hermione tapped her head.

"My Fullbring is based out of my mind and doesn't really have an item I focus it out of. I call it 'Mind over Matter'." Held out her palm and let her eyes flash bright green before one of the cups appeared in her hand after a flash of similarly colored light. "Basically, if I have something memorized, I can recreate it out of Spirit particles and make it as real as I need it to be. I can later dissolve that object into Spirit particles and let them disperse or reform into something else."

"Fascinating," muttered Yoruichi. When the others looked at her, she straightened up. "In my previous encounters with Fullbringers, they possessed a variety of different powers. One could create limiting time spans, one could manipulate pockets of space and yet another was capable of confining people or objects into smaller spaces or into pseudo-bodies."

"Sounds pretty awesome," Haru muttered. He then noticed the looks he was getting from the girls. "Um, you know, despite your mothers being attacked by Hollows and all that."

"So is that all you can do?" asked Draco. "You can use those strange powers to control ice and make matter?"

"Not exactly," replied Daphne. "Fullbringers have this trick where we can basically trade aspects of our powers with one another. So, I gave Hermione and my little sister the ability to manipulate the forms of what they create with their Fullbrings, and in exchange, Astoria gave me the ability to direct and mentally control _where_ my ice goes, and Hermione's power lets me generate ice on my own." She sighed at that. "I'm still struggling with learning how to generate my own ice."

"There's also the physical tricks," she added. "Fullbringers have a technique to move at high speeds and to essentially walk on air and water. We call it 'Bringer Light'. Basically, we condense our spiritual power into our feet and control the spirit particles in the air to move ourselves at faster than normal speeds."

"Like Shunpo," muttered Haru. Getting confused looks, he began to explain. "Yoruichi, myself, and Shinigami have a technique that follows a similar principle that we refer to as Shunpo, or 'flash step'."

Daphne nodded. "Sounds like it," she added. "But yeah, we Fullbringers essentially manipulate the 'soul' of matter through Spirit particle manipulation to perform feats like telekinesis, high speed movement and so forth."

Haru nodded. _Why did she tell us all that? They didn't need to empty their bags of tricks like that._ Despite his thoughts, the almost-Substitute let out a breath. "Well, guess it's my turn." He gestured to Yoruichi sitting on the table. "As I've already stated, Yoruichi is a former Shinigami captain that can take the form of a cat. Before she left the Soul Society, she was known as the Flash Queen and is one of the most legendary members of the Punishment and Stealth Forces. As for myself," he summoned the katana from out of nowhere and showed it to them, "I am somewhat of a Substitute Shinigami, meaning I am a living human with the powers of a Shinigami. This katana is the mark of my powers, and is known as a Zanpakuto, or Soul Cutter." He put the blade of the sword at the guard and they watched as the whole sword dissolved into the hilt and changed into a blade. He then stood up and stuck the sword into the floor. Much to their shock, the sword glowed before transforming into a tall woman.

The three kids promptly blushed at the resulting woman's appearance. They all stared at her shiny black hair pulled into a bun with golden sticks through it that were decorated with emeralds. Of course, what caused their reactions were the woman's generous curves and the amount of revealed cleavage, as well as the fact that if her robe were any shorter or deeper in the neckline, her panties would be visible with each movement or her breasts would fall out of the eastern-looking robe. Of course, her golden belt's broken appearance confused them while her amber eyes unnerved them a bit. Of course, internally, they got a kick out of the fact that her clothes and nails were green and Haru was sorted into Slytherin.

"Everyone, meet my Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu," Haru said with a smile as he introduced the strange woman to them.

She gave them a playful smile and intentionally made an obnoxiously deep bow that made the other three children flustered. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I've seen how you all get along with Haru-kun so well."

He sighed at her antics. "Kyoka-chan, please stop trying to traumatize the three of them."

The grown woman puffed out her cheeks like an annoyed child and pouted. "Haru-kun! Stop being mean to me!" she whined as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"So what is she?" asked Hermione after watching the two interact.

"Kyoka-chan is the spirit embodying my Zanpakuto, which is a piece of my soul. I draw my power from her and she draws hers from me," explained Haru. "She and I both use reiryoku, or spiritual power, to use our powers, such as the Kido you saw me perform during the battle with the troll."

"You mean all those weird spells you kept firing off?" asked Daphne.

Haru nodded. "Kido is a spiritual form of magic, using Spiritual power instead of magic, and are numbered with 1 being the weakest, and 100 being the strongest."

"What's your strongest?" Hermione asked quickly. "How many spells do you know? Are they all destructive like that? Can you do anything else?"

"Breathe, girl!" snapped Yoruichi to interrupt the girl. When Hermione calmed down, she nodded to Haru to answer.

"Well, the strongest Kido spells that I can manage without their incantations are in the sixties. As for a number, I honestly couldn't tell you," he said with a chuckle and closed eyes, pumping out his Sosuke-charm.

"He knows plenty," Kyoka interrupted with an indignant look on her face. She hugged her partner around his neck from behind him. "And he's plenty powerful."

He blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you, Kyoka-chan," he muttered in slight embarrassment. As for the power of Kido, it's broken up into Hado, the Way of Destruction; Bakudo, the Way of Binding; and healing Kido," he began. "Hado is the category of spells I used against the troll and are destructive and combative in nature. Bakudo deals in restraining enemies, barriers, and sealing, such as the silencing and concealing barrier I raised before we began our discussion."

"And healing Kido is self-explanatory," added Yoruichi. "Healing Kido is basically channeling your Reiryoku into healing the target's wounds and exhaustion."

"So what does your sword do other than serve as a sword?" asked Draco.

Haru shot Yoruichi a look out from the corner of his eye before replying. "My Zanpakuto is a flowing water type, and creates illusions to confuse my enemies." Daphne noticed Yoruichi giving him an annoyed look, but a shared whisper in Japanese between the two and the cat started ignoring her 'owner'. "So, with myself and the girls having explained it all about what we are, we come to you, Draco," Haru said as he looked to the blond boy.

"Me?" he asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Daphne sighed heavily in annoyance. "Malfoy, you have this strange Spiritual Pressure about you that I've never seen before, and I honestly don't know what you could be."

"I'll admit, I don't know either," Haru added as Kyoka Suigetsu took to sitting on the table, ignoring how her Kimono was riding up.

"I do," Yoruichi commented. "And to be honest, I still wonder how it's possible."

Hermione looked at the cat. "What is it, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Draco and his mother are an impossibility due to the actions of the Soul Society as well as those of his kind. And yet, your reiatsu confirms what you are." Yoruichi looked at Draco with a serious stare. "You, Draco, are what's known as a Bount."

The kids stared at the cat blankly. "And that means…?" Draco asked with a wave of his hand.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Typical. One of the most dangerous creatures to Wizarding kind and you know nothing of them," she muttered. She looked at Daphne with a pointed stare. "I had figured that since you knew so much about Fullbringers, you'd know about Bounts."

Daphne shrugged. "Sorry cat. My research was all about Fullbring and its various powers. My father didn't really give us extra info except for what I know about Hollows and Soul Reapers."

"So, what are Bounts?" asked Hermione.

"Well essentially, Bounts were once confused with vampires," she began. "The key difference being that instead of consuming blood, Bounts sustain themselves by consuming Souls waiting to be passed on to the Soul Society that have yet to Hollowify or go to hell." Draco paled when he heard that from her, as did the other kids.

"So I'm some kind of demon?" he asked fearfully.

"No, not really," Yoruichi told him with a shake of her head. "In actuality, Bounts are a sub-set of spiritual human, much like Quincies."

"I know about those!" interrupted Hermione. "They're an extinct subset of Wizard that was significantly different to normal wizards since they're viewed as a more barbaric tribe of wizards since they hunted spirits with weapons."

Yoruichi chuckled at that. "(Oh you wizards, thinking you're so much better than everything else)," she said in amusement. She then stopped speaking in Japanese and resumed in English. "Well actually, the Quincies are still alive and strong. In fact, I'm friends with the current emperor of the Quincy Empire. But anyways, the Bounts are essentially mutated humans. We in the Soul Society were led to believe the Bounts were practically extinct after an invasion on the Seireitei of the remaining Bounts. All but one of them were killed to preserve the balance of the Soul Society." She looked at Draco in interest. "To be honest, I thought there were no more Bounts aside from the ones Kariya brought with him in his invasion, especially ones as young as you, and I'd assume your mother."

"So I'm a wizard and one of these Bounts? What does that mean?" He seemed slightly concerned, but also looked kind of fascinated. "What kind of powers do I get in the process?"

The black cat licked the back of her paws and swished her tail as she thought about it. "Well, there's no equivalent to Shunpo and Bringer Light, but the consumption of Souls adds a close immortality, and you will cease aging in roughly your late twenties."

"So that's it?" he asked in slight disappointment.

"Not quite," she told him. "To combat any threat to their lives, Bounts have constructs known as Dolls that fight for them." She eyed Kyoka Suigetsu as the woman looked at a couple of books. "These Dolls are akin to the Zanpakuto in that they are sentient spirits with personalities of their own. No two are truly alike." She shrugged. "However, I personally have not asked Koga how a Doll is first awakened, so you'll have to wait until I can make contact with the Ran Tao and get more information through her from Koga. What I do know is that Dolls are kept in sealed forms of various objects until the Bount releases them. These objects can be practically anything and are marked with a German-esque crest."

Draco nodded and then went a bit wide-eyed as he clutched the medallion under is shirt. "What if…?" he muttered to himself. He and Haru shared a look and the black haired boy gave him an encouraging nod. Malfoy took the emerald-adorned medallion out from under his shirt and took it off. He flipped it around and slid it across the table to the black cat. "Is this that symbol?" he asked her.

She looked down at the medallion and studied the symbols on the back. "Yes. I believe it is. The Ouroboros marking is nothing special, but this symbol inside is most definitely the mark of the Bounts. I take it you've had this medallion for quite a long time?"

Draco nodded to her as he took it back and held it in his hands for a moment. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, but my mum said she gave it to me when I was incredibly young." He fastened it around his neck as the others looked at him. "I haven't been successful in getting rid of it longer than an hour at most, so it being one of those Dolls makes some degree of sense if it's alive."

"I would certainly say so," Yoruichi agreed. "Only one thing interests me aside from the fact your mother is a Bount, and that is the fact we can all sense your reiatsu."

The kids all looked at the woman-turned-cat in confusion. "What do you mean, Yoruichi-san?" asked Haru.

"Well, in every case we've had involving the Bounts, we've been incapable of detecting their reiatsus to the point where only specially designed devices can locate them. We can just barely sense Dolls, but the Bounts' reiatsu is supposed to be impossible to all but the most highly trained to sense **(1)** ," she explained. She got up and walked over to Draco with a curious look in her eyes. "I honestly don't know what it is about you, but something about you and your mother make your Bount reaitsus noticeable even when your mother was trying to conceal hers."

There was an eerie silence among the five of them as they all sat there after Yoruichi's revelation; none of them not quite knowing what to say. Haru broke the silence with a clap. "Well, I'd say we all had an eventful morning," he said slightly cheerfully. He gave the Zanpakuto a quick look, and she nodded before transforming back into a sword. Haru flicked his wrist as the blade vanished until only the hilt was left. "If that's all, I believe we should all head out on our daily businesses."

"Is that all you can say, Aizen?" Daphne asked incredulously. "We all just revealed we have Spiritual Powers! How does this not faze you?!"

"Because you and Draco are still my friends, and Hermione is still your friend, Greengrass-chan. I hardly see a cause for concern among us unless you plan on silencing us," he explained. He snapped his fingers and the orange barrier reappeared before shattering like glass. Yoruichi jumped off the table and onto Haru's shoulders, as the boy took his leave. "Oh, but there is one other thing." He looked at the platinum blonde boy with a playful smirk. "Malfoy-kun, you and I are actually cousins through the Black family." Internally cracking up at the poleaxed expression on all of their faces at his revelation, he and the former captain took their departure.

"(Why did you lie to them like that, Haru-kun)?" Yoruichi whispered to him after they left the library.

"(Because, Yoruichi-san)," he quietly told the black cat. "(If they knew all what Kyoka Suigetsu was capable of, they'd grow concerned about it. They would have no way of knowing if I had used her on them, and would become worried over time of what is and isn't truly real)." He stared straight ahead, but the former Captain noticed the worry in his eyes. "(Sosuke counted on that when he abandoned the Soul Society in grand fashion. But that would devastate my friends and destroy their ability to trust not just me, but everything around them. I don't want that sort of thing weighing down on them)."

"Water away!" came an obnoxious voice. Acting on reflex, Haru jumped back with a quick burst of Shunpo as a bucket of greenish water splashed all over the floor. "Aw, the Wee Firstie managed to dodge," whined Peeves as he floated downwards.

In retaliation, Haru raised a couple fingers. "Bakudo no. 61: Rikujokoro!"

The Poltergeist, realizing who it just tried pranking, ducked into the wall before the yellow light could hit him. "AH! DON'T BURY ME, SOUL REAPERS!"

Haru grit his teeth as he released his reiatsu into the surrounding area, similar to how Kenpachi Zaraki and Kurosaki Ichigo were prone to. Even Yoruichi had to admit, Haru was almost like a younger version of Ichigo when he saved Rukia with how powerful he was. "I swear, you stupid ghost. If you don't leave me alone, I _will_ perform a Konso and make you wish a Hollow had gotten its claws on you!"

Peeves' reiatsu quickly vanished, indicating it had fled, as had any and all ghosts in the immediate vicinity. "(Well that's certainly one way to get rid of those ghosts)," Yoruichi told him. "(To be honest, I recall Peeves being slightly less annoying when Kisuke and I came here a little over a hundred years ago)."

"(Oh yeah, Nicholas Flamel is actually Urahara Kisuke, right)?" asked the young wizard.

"(That is correct)," replied the feline. "(He was beginning his research into building the Hogyoku and came here in search of legends pertaining to the alchemical wonder known as a Philosopher's Stone, hoping it would bring the knowledge he was looking for. Instead, he created a multi-use Philosopher's Stone that could prolong the length of a human's life to that of a Shinigami's)."

"(I take it he had help from Dumbledore on this endeavor)?" asked Haru as they descended into the dungeons. He lowered his voice further to avoid prying ears.

"(Goodness no)," chuckled the cat. "(Albus was simply a meddling man who kept trying to weasel his way into Kisuke's work. Unsurprisingly, once Kisuke finished the stone and returned to Japan, we received word that the stone was missing and Albus was claiming to have assisted him in creating what he called 'The Sorcerer's Stone')."

"(Why didn't you two come correct that)?" the boy asked in slight confusion.

"(Because as far as we were concerned, the stone was a failure. A pale imitation to the Hogyoku that Kisuke envisioned that could break down the barriers between Hollow and Shinigami)." Yoruichi rubbed her ear with her paw to make herself seem more catlike as they passed some of Haru's housemates. After they passed with courteous greetings to Haru, she resumed their conversation. "(The fact that Dumbledore is claiming that Kisuke helped _him_ is hardly a serious issue since Kisuke stopped caring about the blasted stone after he declared it a failure)."

"(So what does it do)?" he asked her before giving the password to the wall.

"(Everything the fabled Philosopher's Stone did, essentially)," she told him. "(When used properly, it can turn any ordinary metal or stone into gold, and when applied to water, can create the Elixer of Life, which gives a mortal the lifespan of a Shinigami)."

The two entered the dorm, prompting Yoruichi to jump off his shoulder as Haru grabbed a couple books out of his trunk. "(So what now, Haru-kun)?" she asked him.

"(I'm going to study in one of the courtyards)," he told her. "(If you want to come with, I won't stop you. But Draco might show up to question me about how he's related to me at some point)." He slid the three school books into his satchel and slid it over his shoulder.

"(I see no problem in joining you)," the disguised woman said as she jumped off the bed and walked beside him. "(Basking in the sunlight is something we cats truly enjoy doing)." Haru rolled his eyes at the woman's antics as the stone wall slid shut behind them as they went on their way up from the dungeons.

 **(1) The Bounts had a unique method of concealing their already hard-to-sense reiatsu. The old dude with Baoura (IDFK how to spell it and am too lazy to look it up) basically proved this when he leaked his reiatsu to try and lure out Kurotsuchi-taicho.**

 **So that took forever to write! Congrats to the one guy who figured out Draco was a Bount. On this subject, let me respond to the guesses I've been getting regarding his powers.**

 **Quincy: the Quincies will be more apparent later, but they aren't really involved yet. That will be during Haru's second year when the Quincies enter the picture.**

 **Fullbringer: I can see how you'd think Fullbring since the Medallion is tethered to him, but unfortunately I was only making three of them into Fullbringers (Daphne, Hermione, and Astoria)**

 **Homunculus: No. Just no.**

 **Draco will ultimately awaken his Doll, but that will be after Year 1. Also coming with year 2 will be the explanation of why Wizards think Quincies are** _ **their**_ **barbaric sub-class and why Draco and his mother are both Bounts, so don't go into a tizzy about how Yoshino was the only Bount capable of reproduction. Please no angry remarks. They make me feel insecure about my skills. Until next time!**


	16. The month of November

**On to the chapter about November. I will not be covering Quidditch unless Haru joins the team, so please enjoy the brief coverage of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I own nothing, and thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

The month of November passed by (seemingly) without a hitch. Haru was in the top five for Slytherin House's first years, he and his cousin were closer (after a day or two of Draco ignoring him), and the Slytherin Trio now included a Ravenclaw. Haru wasn't initially thrilled about that due to the Ravenclaw girl's reputation as a know-it-all, but it seemed like Daphne kept Hermione's attitude in check.

Of course, when Dumbledore heard people talking about how he and Draco were cousins, he tried to tell Haru otherwise. One letter to the Goblins at Gringotts and the Ministry later, Dumbledore had a heritage letter from Gringotts proving young Aizen's claims, much to his aggravation since his plans were falling apart. Aside from that, the month passed fairly well. Draco's first Quidditch match went smoothly despite him being a rookie Chaser, but the Slytherin team managed to crush Gryffindor, mostly since the Lions' new Seeker was a last minute decision and it was their Seeker's first game.

Further bolstering their mood was Hermione revealing the Room of Requirement to Haru and Draco. Apparently the two girls found out about it from an old book on Hogwarts' mysteries and since then had been using it for training with their Fullbrings. Both boys took to the room quite quickly, albeit for different reasons. Haru liked it because he finally had somewhere to train in the World of the Living and was able to continue his Bankai training in there. Draco, on the other hand, liked it since it gave him a place to hang out with his only real friends.

Which leads us to now…

"Remember Haru," Yoruichi told the boy in her human form, "you're attempting a Hado well above anything else you've attempted thus far. So don't be afraid to pour in more reiryoku than you would usually use for your Kido." The other kids were behind her on a small bench, having come to terms with her shapeshifting after they first met her… despite the fact that she inadvertently flashed them when they first saw her transform. The three of them had wanted to see Haru attempt a seriously high-level Kido spell, and wanted to see just how powerful the spiritual art could be. As for the room itself, it was currently styled to resemble the cavernous basement of the Urahara Shoten (not that any of the kids needed to know that).

Haru rolled his eyes at her as he directed his attention to the cluster of dummies a fair distance away before closing his eyes in concentration. Feeling Kyoka Suigetsu giving him encouragement, he released his control on his reiatsu and began pouring his reiryoku into the index and middle fingers of his extended right hand. "(Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy!)" he began, dark purple sparks appearing on the raised digits. "(Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness)!" He opened his eyes as he felt the power in his attack reach its peak. "(Hado no. 90: Kurohitsugi)!"

Around the dummies, a myriad of black rectangles began forming and locking around the five straw and stick figures. The blocks kept rising higher into the sky until they stopped at about twelve feet high. The shape finished forming into a large black prism, before large spikes shot out from the top, a couple of the spikes more closely resembled crosses, but that was only two or three of them. The large prism lasted for about ten seconds before dissolving into thin air, leaving the remains of the targets. The end result terrified the three younger onlookers, since three of the dummies now surpassed the term sawdust, one was a small heap of splinters, and half of the one in the center was nowhere to be seen.

"That was good for your first attempt," Yoruichi told him as he panted from using so much power in a single attack. "You should put in more reiryoku in the future. Don't be afraid of overcharging with that particular Hado, since very few people have the potential to overload it."

"Well I'm trying to gauge how much training I need to do to increase my power to maintain that kind of Kido," he replied as he supported his arms on his knees. "Unlike Sosuke, I'm not at the level of captain just yet."

"So that's one of the strongest Hado spells?" Hermione asked in awe.

"The eleventh strongest, to be precise," Yoruichi told her. "There are ten other spells that can exceed that at their fullest power." The children gulped at that knowledge, suddenly cautious not to anger Haru if he had that kind of fire power. "However, the last five Hado are lost to time, and are known only to the Zero Guard and was known by Yamamoto-soutaicho before he passed away in the Second Quincy War."

"I don't know whether to be relieved or upset that those spells are forgotten," Draco muttered as Hermione checked the clock the room had provided them.

"It's almost Dinner time," she told them. She stood up and grabbed the bag that held all her school supplies.

"Finally," muttered Daphne as she got off the stone bench. "Working with Sub-Zero so much is exhausting and works up quite the appetite."

"Then let's go," Draco told them with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," groaned Haru as Yoruichi transformed back to a cat. After checking to make sure the seventh floor corridor was empty, the mismatched group walked out and began heading off to the Great Hall. As they walked down the stairs, they saw the youngest Weasley getting chewed out by McGonagall near the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Why am I not surprised the Weasel tried getting into that corridor?" asked Draco as they saw the ginger get dragged away by his Head of House.

"I wouldn't doubt his brothers put him up to it," replied Daphne.

"What exactly is in there?" asked the black cat from Haru's shoulders. "Clearly it needs to be guarded, but I wouldn't advertise the location the same way Dumbledore did. If anything, I'd have hidden it in one of the deepest dungeons or even in Gringotts."

"Who knows why the old coot does anything?" Draco said sarcastically, eliciting laughs from his fellow snakes while Hermione looked slightly put out over Draco insulting the head master.

The former captain looked at the hall as they passed it on the stairwell and couldn't help but feel extremely curious about it. She and Haru were definitely investigating it.

-That night-

"Absolutely not," Haru told her as they sat on his bed, the standard barrier in place. "We are not going to investigate that corridor."

"Oh Haru, though you say that, I can tell your Ichigo side really wants to go investigate," she said with a teasing tone.

"It does not, and I do not have an 'Ichigo side', as you put it," he replied with air quotes. "Besides, my curiosity does not wish to learn what the certain death entails."

" _C'mon, Haru-kun, please?"_ begged the Zanpakuto spirit. She appeared with her hands clasped, and added black puppy ears to her appearance to try and be cuter. _"Who knows what we could find? And I'm sure we can handle it!"_

The boy sighed as he pinched his nose. "Well need I remind you I haven't perfected the Bakudo for cloaking myself? How do you propose we get there?"

"Well I should hope this goes without saying, but let's not forget your Kido skills are stronger in your spirit form," Yoruichi told him as if she were talking to a forgetful child. "So swallow the Gikongai you keep on you, perform the Bakudo, and we can be on our way."

" _Are you sure that's safe?"_ asked the Zanpakuto. " _Haru isn't dead, nor did he get the powers like Ichigo did. What if the Gikon had a negative effect?"_

"It won't," the cat told her with a roll of the eyes. "If he possesses the powers of a Shinigami, he can use the Gikongai like any other Shinigami."

"If you say so," he told her uncertainly. Digging the small green pill out of his satchel, he popped it into his mouth and swallowed. A moment later, his body fell face forward onto the bed as he was ejected out of it as a spirit. He was wearing the usual shihakusho of a Shinigami, but the belt was dark green with silver studs on it and he had an emerald green version of a captain's haori, minus the squad number.

The now occupied body sat up and turned around with a smile. "(Ready to serve, Mister Gi-)" The cheerful sounding Gikon stopped when it realized it wasn't looking at Ichimaru. "(Who are you? And where's Mister Gin?)"

"(My name is Aizen Harusui,)" the boy told it. "(Your previous owner gave you to me a couple years ago, and I haven't needed a Gikon until now.)"

"(So that's why it's been so long,)" muttered the occupying spirit before he looked at his new master. "(So, what'll it be, Aizen-san?)"

"(I want you to stay here with my body while I go out to investigate something. If anyone bothers you, pretend to be asleep. If need be, speak English so they don't get suspicious,)" he instructed. The Gikon nodded before getting under the covers and turning on its side.

"Let's go, Haru," the cat told him as it left. Quickly reciting the incantation, he performed Bakudo no. 26: Kyokko and dashed after the former captain, greatful she was right about his restrictions in his living body. Now that he was a Spirit, his Bakudo was somewhat more powerful, and he was able to remain hidden as he and his cat darted up from the dungeons with Shunpo. In practically no time at all, the duo arrived at the entrance to the corridor.

They almost had to deal with Filch's cat, but the feline had enough sense to leave after Yoruichi glared at her and briefly flared her reiatsu. After that, they came to a large door with a deadbolt in place. Dropping the Kido, Haru carefully undid the (laughably) simple and unenchanted deadbolt. After not even a tripwire went off, the Shinigami duo walked into the small unlit room… only to come face to face with a massive three-headed dog. The obviously magical dog glared at the two spiritual beings.

"Haru?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-san?"

"RUN!" The boy offered no argument as he and the cat ran from the room. As Haru slammed the door, the dog's barking rang out in the corridor.

"Who's there?" came a snarled call. "A wee' student up when they shouldn't be?"

The boy paled as he performed another Kyokko. Grabbing Yoruichi, the boy bolted past Filch with Shunpo, making him start cursing about Peeves playing pranks. Unfortunately, the fear of getting caught made him avoid going directly back to the Slytherin dorms. Instead, he bolted up a floor. After countless twists and turns, he found himself in an abandoned classroom.

"(Smooth move, Yachiru,") whispered the cat. "(You put us in the same room as the headmaster.)"

Haru, having heard of the little girl's directional issues, dropped his cat in annoyance while dispelling the Kido. Now that he was in the room, he could sense the headmaster's reiatsu underneath some manner of concealing spell. What got his attention was the large mirror in the middle of the room. Looking up, he noticed a line of writing along the top edge of the mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

With a deception based Zanpakuto, the sentence was Childs play to Haru. The sentence was in reverse, so he figured out the mirror showed a person's desires. _"But what does that mean?"_ he asked his partner.

He felt the spirit shrug. _"Maybe it's like my powers. Who knows?"_

Cautiously, he stood in front of the mirror and went wide-eyed at the reflection. Obviously it showed him in his Shihakusho and haori with his Zanpakuto at his side. It was the other figures that shocked him. To his left was a pale, older woman who seemed frozen in the perfect peak of adulthood. She had long black hair that went down her back in subtle waves. She wore an ornate green gown with a black under skirt that clung tightly to her very developed and curvaceous body. Around her waist was a golden sash tied into a bow on her left hip. What identified her to Haru were her eyes; they were the same as his Zanpakuto. The key difference was that whereas Kyoka's were filled with energy, affection, and love, this woman's were filled with pride and unmistakable love for the boy she stood beside.

To his right, was a man Haru knew all too well. The man had brown hair gelled back in small waves that looked as though the wind blew it back into a permanent shape. The man's eyes were also filled with pride as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. The man was garbed in primarily white Shihakusho and had a glowing blue stone stuck in his chest. There was a marking on his forehead that looked like the outline of where an eye would be, and Haru easily imagined a pair of bizarre wings behind the brown haired man.

The young wizard looked to either side and searched almost frantically for the reiatsu of either person, but it was only him, Yoruichi, and the still-hidden headmaster. _Why is he even in here?_ He extended a tentative hand towards the mirror, and his reflection mimicked him, with the woman in the reflection moving her mouth; most likely words of encouragement given her expression. _"Kyoka-chan, is that…?"_

" _Yes, Haru-kun,"_ she told him as she appeared beside him so only he would see her. " _That man is Sosuke."_

" _And the woman?"_ he asked in confusion.

" _It's my Bankai,"_ she told him. _"When a Zanpakuto enters Bankai, the spirit itself takes on a new form. That elegant and noble woman is what I become."_ The spirit shook her head with a frown. " _I'm not a huge fan of being her though. She's kind of a bitch."_

" _Wow, insulting yourself. That's a new low,"_ he jokingly told her. He was aware of the headmaster moving towards the door and quietly opening it. _I bet he's going to act like he stumbled upon me._

"Ah, Harry my boy," came the man's 'surprised' voice. "I had a feeling you would find this place eventually."

"My name is Harusui, Headmaster," the boy replied coldly. "And I am not your boy."

"Of course, my apologies." _Yeah right._ The old man stood beside him, the image of Sosuke glaring at him as he intruded on the reflection. "I see you have discovered the Mirror of Erised. Tell me, my boy. Have you noticed what makes this mirror so unique?"

 _It has the ability to show one's desires._ "Well, it shows you things that aren't actually there," he told the old man.

"Not quite," replied the aged wizard with a twinkle in his eyes. "This mirror shows us the thing we desire most. Many have gone insane or wasted away staring into it, trying so desperately to keep watching what they desire."

"Is that so?" the boy asked in fake curiosity.

"However, I'd like to ask you never seek this place out again, as the mirror will be moved to a new home where no one will be able to find it," Dumbledore told him with a grandfatherly tone.

"I understand, Headmaster." With a nod, he began to leave the room. "Oh, before I go, I want to ask you something, Headmaster." He turned and looked at the old man once more. "What do you see in the mirror?"

The man looked a little worried before smiling. "I see myself holding a pair of nice, wool socks." He chuckled. "Nobody ever thinks to give me socks."

"I see." Haru seriously doubted the old man's words.

"And you, my boy?"

Haru smiled as he pulled his memory replacer out of a pocket in his Shihakusho. "I see myself with the most important woman in my life and the man I admire most." He raised the small device up to the man's eyes as he looked confused about the muggle-looking device. "Not that you'll remember this." One button press later, and Dumbledore smiled gently at how he had handled the situation.

 _Despite the name change, I knew Harry would see his parents in the mirror. Perhaps my plans are salvageable after all._

As Haru slipped into the Slytherin dorms, Yoruichi was strangely silent. It wasn't until he had slipped back into his body and ejected the gikon that they spoke. "Haru, why erase his memories?" asked the black cat after he raised his usual barrier.

"He saw me as a spirit, Yoruichi," the boy told her. "The last thing I want to deal with is that man having some shred of knowledge about my spiritual powers, let alone knowledge that I possess a sword."

The cat made a noise of thought. "Makes sense, I suppose. Especially given how Dumbledore likes to meddle with everything."

He gave her a sound of acknowledgement as he rolled on his side before sitting up and looking at the cat. "Hey Yoruichi-san, did you look into the mirror?"

"Obviously," she replied with a 'duh' tone. "It isn't something Kisuke and I had looked in to, so I was very curious as to what would happen."

"And?" he asked with a wave of the hand.

"And?"

"What did you see?" he growled.

"Oh." She got a playful look on her face. "If you must know, I saw myself in my human form, naked of course, surrounded by a harem of handsome young men catering to my every… need."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me."

The cat sighed. After a long pause, she spoke again. "It was Kisuke. I saw him, myself, and Soi Fon all together as if the two of them had always been friends and never hated each other." She had a longing tone to her voice, showing how badly she wanted her vision to be reality.

"I see."

"And you?" she asked him, her tone still somewhat somber. "I seem to recall you telling Dumbledore it was the woman closest to you and the man you admire."

"I saw myself with Kyoka's Bankai spirit and Sosuke," he told her, getting a gasp. "Both were looking at me with such pride, it was as if they were my parents and were proud of everything I had achieved."

"So you do admire Sosuke," she stated in a cautious tone.

"For his better qualities," assured the boy. "His intelligence, his skill, his charisma… Aside from the God complex, he's practically the perfect role model."

The cat chuckled. "Very well, I'll give you that." She curled up at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight, Haru."

"Goodnight, Yoruichi-san."

 **Before you all start complaining about me switching to Soi Fon from Sui Feng, I would like to point out that both the Manga and Anime keep calling her that, so I feel like it would save me a couple headaches in the long run since it didn't feel natural to me (Fan Fiction also refers to her as Soi Fon in the character list mind you). As for Yoruichi looking in the mirror, Kisuke is her absolute best friend, and Soi Fon is practically her little sister, so naturally she'd be more attached to them.**


	17. Holiday Revelations

**I am so unbelievably sorry this took so much longer than it should have. Unfortunately, I've been busy as hell with work and my job drains all the creativity from my head. Add in my trouble with writing off the top of my head over long periods of time, and I have serious trouble with writing.**

 **Additionally, a review I recently received made me realize that I left a key detail out: time period. This story is a more modern Harry Potter AU, hence how all of this happens post-second Quincy War. In hindsight, I probably should have mentioned that a while ago. That aside, please enjoy this long overdue Christmas Chapter.**

 **-Holiday Revelations-**

"What do you mean?!" Haru yelled in an uncharacteristic moment of childishness. Currently, he and his Head of House were sitting in the Potion Master's office with Snape behind his desk and Haru in front of it.

Snape sighed as he looked at the boy in front of him. With Aizen having proven he was nothing like James Potter despite appearances, Snape was quick to accept the boy as his second favorite, after his godson of course. "What I'm saying, Mr. Aizen, is that the Headmaster has denied your request to spend your Christmas Holidays with either Mr. Malfoy or Ms. Greengrass."

"But why?" he asked, having regained some degree of composure and control. "I wasn't aware the Headmaster could keep his students here over the holiday season against their will."

Severus shook his head. "Normally, he can't. But as your self-appointed Magical Guardian, he does have a say in the matter." He looked away from the boy and to a note from Albus expressing the man's concerns about the boy's independence. There were a couple frantically scribbled sentences about how Haru should be friends with the youngest Weasely and that Snape ought to take a look in the boy's head to figure out what went wrong. "I'm sorry, Mr. Aizen. But my hands are tied. If you were to get a new Magical Guardian, you would be free to go where you like."

The boy nodded quietly as he stood up. "Of course, sir." He nodded and then gave a bow of respect. "Thank you for letting me know, professor." Turning around, he exited the office and returned to his common room. There, Draco and Daphne were waiting for the substitute's return.

"So?" asked the blonde girl. "What did Professor Snape want to talk to you about?"

Haru let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the lounge chair across from the two blondes. "Apparently, the Headmaster decided that I am not allowed to go spend the Christmas Holidays at either of your homes."

"WHAT?!" snapped Draco. "But I thought you were allowed to go wherever you wanted since your Muggle relatives don't care about you?!"

"Draco, calm down," Daphne said with a more controlled tone of annoyance. "It's probably because Dumbledore is concerned about Haru hanging out with families that have been Slytherin for generations." She put a hand to her chin in thought. "But how come he controls where Haru goes?"

"That's probably the why," replied said boy. "As for the 'how', it would seem that our 'esteemed' headmaster is my self-appointed guardian here in the Magical World." He leaned back into the chair some more. "Aside from Draco-kun and the Malfoys, most of my remaining magical relatives are imprisoned."

"Still weird hearing you use my first name," muttered the blond boy.

"Who are your other relatives, exactly?" she asked him in confusion and mild concern.

Reaching into his ever-present satchel, Haru pulled out the heritage test he had performed during his first trip to Gringotts. "Currently alive, I have Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black, both imprisoned; Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, and Andromeda Tonks nee Black."

"Wait, Tonks?" asked a passing Slytherin with red hair. Haru immediately recognized her to be Tracey Davis: Slytherin's personal Quidditch enthusiast. "As in, Nymphadora 'I'll-stab-you-if-you-say-Nymphadora' Tonks?"

Haru and Daphne looked at her weirdly as Draco got a look of recognition on his face. "Hang on, do you mean that Hufflepuff Half-Blood with bright pink hair on their Quidditch team?" The two non-Quidditch players looked at the chaser strangely. "What? We've had to fight the Hufflepuff team on several occasions over extra practice time."

The red head nodded. "Yeah. She's a half-blooded seventh year on the Hufflepuff team," she told the blond boy in confirmation. "Her blood status and her decision to use a Shooting Star 1978 aside, she seems pretty cool." Without asking for permission, she plopped down next to Daphne on the small couch, barely giving the blond time to move aside before getting sat on. "Why are you guys talking about her?"

"Aizen, and I suppose myself as well, are related to her, and her family could become Aizen's new magical guardians," explained Draco.

"YOU'RE RELATED TO TONKS?!" screamed the red head. Almost knocking the small couch over in her eagerness, she got right up in Haru's face. "AIZEN! You NEED to move in with her! She's the best player on the entire Hufflepuff team and out of the seventh year players!" Moving away from him, she got starry eyed as she looked up at the ceiling of their dungeon common room. "Then, if she becomes a pro player, she could get close to some of the best players on England's teams, and if I'm your friend, I might get _their_ autographs!"

"I probably won't," Haru told her flatly, causing her fantasy of getting autographs to come crashing down. "I'm probably going to ask Draco-kun's father to allow me to stay with them since I know him and the fact that I barely know the first thing about the Tonks family." _And because Draco and his mother have spiritual powers,_ he added to himself.

"You jerk!" snapped the red head before Daphne shoved her away.

"Tracey, we don't need this right now, alright? Haru just got told he wasn't allowed to leave the castle for the Christmas Holidays unless he gets a new magical guardian to replace Dumbledore." She gave the other girl a flat stare as Tracey gained a look of some degree of understanding.

She looked sheepishly at Haru with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Aizen. I guess I got a little carried away."

"It's alright, Davis-chan," Haru told her with a friendly smile. After she left, he sighed heavily and looked at his friends. "Now let's just hope I can find a solution to this guardianship problem."

-One week later-

"Enjoy your breaks, you guys," Haru told his three friends as they boarded the Hogwarts express. "I'll make sure to write for Christmas."

"Stay out of trouble, Aizen. Last thing we need is for Dumbledore to have a reason to keep you on a short leash," Daphne told him.

"We'll be sure to send you gifts for Christmas," assured Hermione. "And I'll write to you at least three times!"

"I won't write as much, but I will make sure to stay in touch," Draco told him. "And I'll get you a souvenir from my family's trip to France." He sighed. "I just wish we could keep you company during the break rather than leave you here to deal with Weasley and Dumbledore."

"It's alright, I won't be completely lonely," he told them. "I'll have Yoruichi for a lot of it, and Kyoka will be there when Yoruichi goes to visit the Seireitei." The train's whistle sounded, indicating that the students should get on board. "Alright, you guys go and enjoy your vacations."

The two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw climbed aboard and took a cabin near the door. "Bye, Haru!" yelled Hermione as the train pulled out of the Hogsmeade station. The black haired boy and just arrived Zanpakuto spirit waved to the three as the train rushed into the distance. With nobody around and Kyoka Suigetsu vanishing once more, Haru indulged himself in the use of Shunpo to get from the station to the castle. Once he was at the door, he allowed his smile to drop.

The young boy sighed as he walked into the school. He was quite literally the only Slytherin left in the castle. The only other students were the Weasley boys, and then a variety of students from various other houses of various blood statuses. Unfortunately, all of the Slytherin students were called back home by their parents, with Haru being the odd man out. _And it's not like I can just hang out with Granger since she went home too._

Walking into his common room after giving the password to the stone wall, he started walking up to the first year dorms to get his Kido books and collect his "pet". Entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of Yoruichi lounging on his bed reading a Japanese fashion magazine in her usual leggings and sweatshirt. The former captain lowered her magazine for a moment and looked at her supposed owner.

"Hey Haru. What's up?" she asked before going back to her magazine.

"I was going to go study some Kido and maybe train in the Room of Requirement," he replied as he opened the trunk. Oddly enough, his belongings were almost in the same spots that he left them, something his female friend hadn't done since he found out about her. "Yoruichi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason you tried to put my things in the same place I left them this morning?" he asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah, the Headmaster was in here while you were saying goodbye to Draco and the girls," she told him as she set her magazine aside. "He was searching through your trunk and all your belongings."

"WHAT?!"

She nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Luckily, I sensed him as he entered the common room, so I was able to hide our Shinigami paraphernalia." She put a finger to her chin. "Judging by his mutterings, I'd say he still remembers the encounter at the mirror and about your Zanpakuto." She chuckled a bit under her breath. "Crazy old coot. Didn't think that your cat was watching his every move the whole time."

"Just great," he muttered. "He is trying to find a way to manipulate me and searched through my stuff to find some leverage to do so."

"I figured Albus would try something, but this is a new low for him," muttered the woman as she entered her cat form. Hopping onto the boy's shoulders, she tilted her head to him. "So where are we off to?"

"Like I said, I was planning on heading to the Room of Requirement," he informed the former captain. "I was hoping to train my Kido skills and resume my Bankai training when I'm not studying for class." His satchel over his shoulder once more, the black haired boy began his ascent through the castle to the secret room on the upper floors. As he passed the third floor, he sensed his Defense Teacher's warped reiatsu leaving the area under a cloaking charm. As the man walked by invisibly, Haru grunted and put a hand to his scar as it throbbed and gave him a mild headache.

"Are you alright, Haru?" asked the feline after the hidden man passed.

"Yeah," he told her. "It's been a recurring issue every now and again since I used my Gikon."

"Is that so?" she asked him curiously. "Did something unusual happen?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Kyoka? Any ideas?"

The female Zanpakuto appeared next to him looking a little nervous. "Um… I may have a couple ideas…" she told him cautiously.

"Care to tell us?" Yoruichi deadpanned after the spirit didn't continue.

"I think we should get to the Room of Requirement first," she told them. "It's not something I want to discuss here."

"I swear Kyoka Suigetsu. If you've done anything to jeopardize Haru's safety and well-being-"

"Yoruichi!" snapped said boy as they began climbing towards the desired floor. "Would you stop threatening my Zanpakuto?" As they turned into the hallway and passed the tapestry three times, they entered the cavernous training room. As Yoruichi transformed and clothed herself, Haru reached into his bag and summoned his Zanpakuto. Using the sword Gigai to give her form, he looked at his Zan spirit. "Alright, we're here. Now what's wrong, Kyoka-chan?"

She fidgeted with her fingers a bit. "Well, when I first began exploring your Inner World, I found a strange door with black chains." She became more nervous as Haru and Yoruichi stared at her more intently, the boy even summoning chairs for them to sit in. The seat only made her more antsy. "At the same time, I realized that your scar held an almost Hollow-like power in it, and the chained door was holding back that same power."

"I have a Hollow in my scar?!" he asked in panic, his composure falling away to fright.

"Not exactly," she said fearfully. "It felt like a sliver of one, like a fragment of a soul that was dark and tainted. But what I never understood was how it seemed to survive on your magic and reacted fearfully whenever I went to investigate it." She started tearing up as she began choking a little. "I- I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," she choked out. "I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to know what it was before I did anything else." She sobbed heavily as tears fell freely. As she cried, a pair of smaller arms were suddenly wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she saw her partner was hugging her tightly. "Haru…"

"Don't cry, Kyoka-chan," he said into her kimono. "I may be upset you didn't tell me sooner, but I can see why you'd want to protect me." He held on even tighter to the woman as she returned his hug. "So I forgive you for it. Just don't hide things like this anymore, please?" Kyoka Suigetsu could only nod as she and her partner held on tightly to one another, the Zanpakuto spirit still crying. Haru rarely acted his age, so Kyoka accepted his childlike-affection as a sign of his care.

Yoruichi stared at the two with interest. _It's like the reverse of Ichigo and Zangetsu after the war,_ she thought. _He was annoyed with the Quincy side of Zangetsu for hiding the original one from him. Haru forgave Kyoka Suigetsu almost immediately._ She smiled at the hugging partners. _They really are close, aren't they?_ She cleared her throat to get their attention. "So, now that we know about that, what's causing Haru-kun's sudden headaches?"

Haru sat himself down on the spirit's lap, not wanting to leave his closest friend's embrace just yet. The female spirit accepted this and allowed her wielder to stay in her lap. "Well, it happened when Haru used that Gikon."

 _Flashback_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu reappeared in Haru's Inner World as he prepared to swallow his Gikon. As she felt her young wielder's Reiatsu spike as he left his body, she felt a spike in the Hollow-like soul shard in his scar. Then came the crashing noise. "Oh no." Using Shunpo, she rushed to the second floor and stared in shock at the chained door. The chains now laid all over the floor in fragmented segments and the dark wood was now scattered splinters. A dark hole now dominated the spot where the trapdoor once rested._

 _An echoing laugh filled the air as the ceiling around the hole became black. "Finally," it laughed. It was definitely a male voice. It had an echoing quality to it, and sounded like it came from an eighteen year-old. "I'm finally free!" A torrent of darkness shot down from the hole like a fire stream as the manic laughter intensified. The female Zan spirit summoned her sealed form as footsteps came from the dark cloud. The black cloud rushed past her, and all she saw of the mysterious being was a flash of white as whatever it was pushed past her. "Bombarda!" A loud explosion preceded the cloud as the wall blew apart as the Hollow being escaped her._

 _She could only stare at the slowly repairing hole as the dark cloud escaped, the being's laughter piercing the air. "Whoops."_

 _Present_

"I've been looking all over for it, but I haven't been successful in finding whatever that thing was," finished the Zanpakuto.

"Hmm… What an interesting evolution," muttered the ex-Captain.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Well, I believe I know the origin of Haru's newfound Inner Hollow," she told them. "But I had no idea they could evolve like this." The woman looked at the duo. "You see, Haru, wizards have a forbidden means of prolonging their lives known as Horcruxes. Essentially, a wizard can tear off chunks of their souls and stick them into receptacles. As long as the Horcrux is intact, that wizard's soul is permanently anchored to this world, effectively allowing them to escape death."

"So one of these Horcruxes has been in my scar this whole time?" he asked as he rubbed the scar.

Yoruichi nodded. "In all likelihood, it was sustaining itself on your magic and was kept out of your soul by your Chain of Fate. But since the Gikongai removed your Chain and made you into a full Shinigami-"

"There was nothing to keep it out of Haru's Inner World," finished Kyoka Suigetsu as she clutched her partner tighter.

"Exactly. However, based on what you've told us, then the Horcrux's semi-sentience Hollowfied and evolved over the years due to the dark nature of the process and Haru's developing spiritual powers," the dark-skinned woman said in thought. "So if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say Haru now has an Inner Hollow like the Visored."

"So I'm a Visored?" asked said boy.

"Probably," Yoruichi said in thought. "I'm not 100% certain on the logic, but if you were a true Visored, Kyoka Suigetsu wouldn't be here, as the Zanpakuto usually becomes the Inner Hollow when a Shinigami Hollowifies. I'm not certain if there are exceptions, so I'll ask Kisuke when I go back to Japan to see him."

"I'll keep an eye out for that Hollow in the meantime, though," Kyoka told her partner.

"Alright. Let's hope it's nothing too serious," Haru replied as the green-themed spirit held him close. He didn't buy his own advice though, and was still concerned about the fact that there was a Hollow in his soul.

-Christmas Day-

"Haru," came a soft whisper. The boy groaned and rolled onto his side. "Haru." The voice was a little louder and slightly forceful. He let out a grunt and pulled his blankets tighter. "Harusui Aizen!"

Said boy screamed in shock before tumbling out of his bed and onto the solid stone floor. "Ow…" He climbed up and looked over the edge of his bed. "Kyoka-chan, is there a reason you screamed like that?"

"Yes. Don't you notice anything about my appearance?" she told him hotly. The boy looked the translucent female spirit over. She was wearing a red dress with white fuzz around the collar and hem. True to his Zanpakuto's fashion sense, it stopped about halfway up her thighs and exposed a large portion of her chest. Her boots went up to her knees in a similar design with a pair of matching gloves that covered her forearms. Completing the whole outfit was a red hat with a familiar white puffball on the end.

He blinked a couple times before it clicked in his head and his eyes widened. "It's Christmas!"

"That's right, mister!" she said cheerfully as she rested her hands on her hips with a smile.

Smiling, the boy quickly climbed out of bed. After putting on his slippers, he looked at the woman with a frown. "Kyoka, stop showing off so much of your body like that."

"Need I remind you that you're the only one who can see me?" she told her partner.

"Still," he told his partner as he walked down the stairs to the common room. To his slight amazement, there were a series of presents underneath the tree that had been set up by the fire. Given that he was the only Slytherin student around, it wasn't hard to figure out that they were all for him. Kneeling by the pile, he grabbed the first one, this one being wrapped in blue paper with snow flakes and trees. Taped to the front was a blue envelope with his name on it in cursive. Opening the envelope, he found it was from Hermione. Interestingly, the top of the folded paper was written in slightly sloppy Japanese while the bottom had the same message in standard English.

 _Happy Christmas, Haru! I figured that since you spoke Japanese, you could probably read it, but I wasn't sure so I wrote this in English as well. I mostly wanted to at least try writing in Japanese since I decided to take up learning it during the Hols. Mind Over Matter is useful for more than simply combat. Anyways, I hope you're at least trying to enjoy yourself despite being cramped up at the school for the holidays. My family is currently in France at the time I'm writing this, and I've already learned a ton! Believe it or not, France, Spain, and a couple of the other continental European countries were home to large numbers of Quincies before they vanished. I'm still trying to find out what caused the disappearance of an entire civilization, but I think I'm making progress._

 _Anyways, I found your gift on accident and figured it was perfect for you after I took a look at it, so I hope you enjoy it._

 _Your friend, Hermione._

Haru smiled and chuckled at the Ravenclaw's letter. "Should we tell her what happened to the Quincies?"

"I say we let her figure it out and then explain it to her later," replied the Zanpakuto as she looked over the letter from the young witch.

Putting the letter aside, Haru began unwrapping the present. As it turned out, she sent him a book on all sorts of legends pertaining to the Spiritual world. Taking a quick look at the Table of Contents, he saw entries on Quincies, "Hollow Touched" (which he assumed was synonymous with Fullbringer), and even Soul Reapers. "Well this was thoughtful of her."

As he set her book aside, he grabbed a silvery parcel tied with green ribbon. There was a tag on it that simply read "To: Harusui Aizen. From: Draco Malfoy". Opening it up, he found a book on the most legendary Quidditch matches in history with moving pictures of the highlights from each match. Daphne sent him a green package with white ribbon that wound up being a Wizarding Chess set. He smiled at his fellow Slytherins' attempts at further integrating him into the magical world.

Three items were left under the small tree at this point; two packages and an envelopes. Grabbing a cheap discount store envelope, Haru beamed when he found a Christmas Card from Dudley with an owl wearing a Santa hat. Inside he found a friendly letter describing how boring and dull Smeltings was, but how Dudley was hoping his cousin was enjoying magic school.

Haru then grabbed the medium sized box wrapped in green and white striped paper with cat prints decorating the white lines. A simple white envelope was on the front, and coated in Kido that he quickly dispelled. Sure enough, the message inside was from his feline-impersonating companion.

 _Hey, Haru. How's your holiday going so far? I've been hanging out with Kisuke and the gang so far, and they're interested in meeting you at some point. Hopefully this actually reaches you for Christmas Day, but Kisuke said not to worry about the delivery and that he still has connections in the British Magical community. I hope you enjoy this gift and I'll see you before your Holiday Vacation ends. With love, Yoruichi._

"I hope she hasn't been blabbing all of my dirty secrets to Urahara and Kurosaki," he stated simply as he put the letter aside.

" _And I hope she doesn't expect me to go along with meeting the guys who tried to kill Sosuke and viewed me as the most dangerous Zanpakuto,"_ Kyoka told him indignantly.

"Considering how many laws those guys have broken from what you've told me, I doubt they'd try anything if we do meet them," he told her as he opened the package. Without the paper, it was a simple white cardboard box that one would pack clothes into for a gift. Inside he found another card along with an old fashioned green cell phone with a cartoon snake charm hanging from the antenna. Picking up the card, he raised an eyebrow at the flawless Japanese inside.

 _Konichiwa~ Haru-ku~n! Your friendly candy shop owner Urahara Kisuke here! I've heard so many things from Yoruichi-chan about you! In fact, I figured I'd help out with her gift for you and get you a not-so-standard issue Soul Phone! This little baby can detect Hollows within a two mile radius of its current location, and can only be heard by the spiritually aware. And to further help out, it'll even work in magic-rich environments with calls to both Soul Phones and boring regular phones!_

 _And, since I have a feeling you'll need it, it gives you access to my wonderful catalog! It'll track your Hollow kill count and based on the Hollow's level of power assign a number of points to your account. Using these "Urahara Points" you can make fun little purchases to help out with Hollow fighting! Fun, ne?_

 _With love and looking forward to our friendly chats, Urahara Kisuke (your friendly shop keeper)._

The rest of the paper was covered in childish drawings and a chibi picture of the man himself. "I don't even know how to react to this," he finally said after a moment of awkward silence. Setting the letter aside he pulled out the phone and began shifting through the menus on it. Sure enough, there was an option labeled "catalog". Of course, there was a lack of points in his account and he would obviously need to hunt some Hollows to afford anything. Although truth be told, he was curious about the basis of the point system. Nevertheless, he pocketed the phone and grabbed the final package; a brown paper parcel.

There was no name on it besides "Harry Potter", so he could only assume it had something to do with Dumbledore. He pulled the piece of paper off it and took in the simple note in elegant handwriting.

 _Your father left this in my care. Use it wisely._

Crumbling it up, Haru threw the paper into the fire and undid the string holding the package shut. Inside the brown paper was a silvery cloak decorated with stars and moons. Curiously, it gave off a faint aura of reiatsu and looked more like it was made out of some kind of liquid. "Any ideas Kyoka-chan?"

"Not in the slightest," replied the female spirit. "I say we let Yoruichi take a look at it before doing anything with it."

"Since when have you aired towards asking Yoruichi for help?" he asked teasingly.

"Since we received an unlabeled package that can only be from Dumbledore with a weird cloak in it," she snapped at him. The boy laughed at his partner's attitude as he began moving his gifts up to his room and packed away the ones he couldn't hide on his person. Quickly getting dressed and washing up, he began the walk up through the castle to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 **-Draco-**

"I'm off." The head of the Malfoy family told his wife and son as they finished the breakfast Dobby had prepared for them. The three were seated at the much-too-large table in their dining room. The table was made of a dark wood inlaid with a large silver serpent in the center. The walls were dark green with the occasional pillar made of black paneled wood. The floor was covered in an ornate silver and green carpet. Behind the head of the table was a black stone fireplace with an unenchanted portrait of the three Malfoys. The only part of the room that stood out from the very Slytherin color scheme were the small pots of roses in each window. "I wish you both a Happy Christmas, but there are matters I must attend to, even on a day such as this." He didn't need to explicitly say it, but his family knew he was referring to a meeting regarding the Dark Lord.

"Very well," replied Narcissa as she set down her tea cup. Getting up, she gave her husband a quick kiss and handed him his cane and jacket. "Please try to be back in time for dinner. I told the Elves to prepare us quite the meal."

"We'll see," he told them as he pulled on his long black coat. That was the closest thing the man would ever say to a 'yes' with his family. With a nod to his son, he took a step before vanishing in a crack of Apparation.

Taking her seat once again, she looked to her son who was reading a book on Quidditch maneuvers he had received from the oldest Greengrass girl. What didn't escape her attention was the occasional look Draco would send her way when he assumed she wasn't paying attention. Something was on his mind, and he was hesitant to say what. "Is something wrong, Draco?" she finally asked her son. "You keep looking at me."

He winced a little when she broke the silence. "Um well…" He pulled on the silver chain around his neck and showed it to her. "Aizen was asking me about my pendant a while back, and I recently found something out about it that really got me curious about something."

"And what was that?" She wondered if he found out about the two of them. She knew that Aizen boy was a spiritually powerful being, most likely a Soul Reaper if his spiritual pressure was anything to go by, but if he told Draco about his own pressure…

"Mother," he started as he put the book down, "what does the word 'Bount' mean to you?"

She sighed as she pushed her teacup away from herself. "So you found out about what you and I are, did you?"

"So you knew? You knew that we're soul eating monsters?" he demanded.

She chuckled at his question. "I should hope I know that we're Bounts. I did grow up like this after all. As for us being monsters; that's depending on how you act with your Bount powers." Pulling her right sleeve up, she showed Draco a bronze bracelet that looked as though it were woven. "Much like how you have your necklace, this bracelet is the symbol of my powers as a Bount. It was given to me when I was a child, and still learning about my powers as a Bount."

Getting up, she walked over to one of the several rose plants around the room. "However, like some rare Bounts, my crest is simply a means of summoning my Doll and not the actual Doll itself."

"My pendant is a Doll?" he asked.

"Correct," she told him as she lightly stroked one of her roses. "However, it needs to be properly awakened first. Then, you'll be able to do something like this." She held the bracelet over the plant, and Draco saw the arrow pattern from his necklace appear on the bronze circlet in light blue. "Ziege Dich: Inovera!" The rose beneath her wrist glowed briefly before green vines shot out of the pot. The plant life began gathering into a humanoid form as a delicate giggle rang out in the room. The vines stopped leaving the pot and began tightening up and closing the gaps between them. Large red petals blossomed on the Doll's shoulders and chest, contouring to a female appearance.

A large flower bud formed where its head would be before blossoming into a rose-like collar with the head vaguely resembling a human's. "You rang, mistress?" she asked, her voice having an almost velvety quality to it. "It's certainly been a while."

"Indeed it has, Inovera," the older woman replied with a smile. She gestured to where her son sat in awe. "You remember Draco, I take it?"

The floral Doll looked over at the boy. "Draco? As in the tiny little baby I saw the last time you called me?" In the blink of an eye, she was studying the shocked boy closely. "My, you've certainly grown in the last few years. I remember you being so much smaller." She bent over and started pinching his cheeks like he was a baby. "And now look at you. On your way to being a big man."

"I know you?" he asked shocked.

"You probably don't remember because you were such a small little thing," she cooed to him as she hugged him.

"I used to let Inovera watch as I took care of you while your father was working. She absolutely adores you," his mother said with a smile.

The flower doll released him and went to lean off Narcissa's shoulder. "She and I have been partners for years she was in Hogwarts, so naturally I'm attached to her kid."

"You've had her since you were in Hogwarts?" he asked in slight shock.

His mother nodded. "Yes, it all happened the summer going into my third year…"

 _I was just coming into my powers as a Bount. I had begun seeing spirits outside of Hogwarts; the souls of the deceased and even Hollows. The rest of the Blacks didn't believe me, or see any of the things I could see. Worse still, I began feeling an instinctive hunger for souls. Then, as the hunger began worsening beyond being bearable, a strange man appeared._

 _He had silver hair and red eyes, and went by the name of Jin Kariya. He was a Bount, and said he knew exactly what I was going through. My parents didn't trust him despite his claims of being able to help me. After he alleviated my hunger for souls and helped me come to terms with everything that was happening to me, he explained the significance of my condition. Of course, once they heard how I was a unique human, they started being a little friendlier to him._

 _He was the one who helped me craft my doll and taught me how to use her power to its fullest. With his help, I learned that I could consume the souls of living magical creatures with little effect on my physical body. Once he had taught me enough that I could make do until I got older, Kariya continued on his way, saying he had more Bounts to find._

 _Years went by and I kept my nature as a Bount as a family secret. I eventually married your father and was blessed with you. I knew right away what you were, but didn't let your father know since I knew he would react badly as a ministry official who adamantly opposes magical creature protections. Shortly afterwards, Kariya made his return. He told me he was gathering our kind for a revolution of some kind. I couldn't leave you or my life, and once I showed you to him, he quietly left. He returned later with your pendant, and told me it was your Doll, and to always keep it close to you. I never saw him again after that, but I followed his instructions about your Doll._

Her story finished, she fell silent as her son took the story in. Inovera, feeling unneeded, allowed her master to dismiss her, causing the vines that made up her body to unwind before dissolving into glowing particles.

"Wait, if you are a Bount how are you aging?" he asked in confusion. "I thought Bounts stopped aging at twenty."

She chuckled and pulled out her wand. "I figured you would be wondering about that." Pointing a wand at herself, she muttered a quick spell. As he watched, her appearance changed as she grew younger by at least a dozen years. The transformation done, she pocketed her wand and smiled at him. "Your father doesn't know this, but I've been using magic to make myself seem older as time goes on. A relatively easy fix to being immortal if I say so."

Draco sat quietly as he took in his mother's revelations. As he thought, she took her seat once more and resumed sipping her tea. "Mother, will you train me in my Bount powers?"

She chuckled at his question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Huh?"

She smiled at him playfully. "You're making it sound like you have a choice in whether or not I train you." She took another sip of her tea as he stared at her in surprise. "We're going to begin tomorrow after your father heads back to the Ministry for work. The sooner we get your Doll awakened, the better."

 **There we have it. The Horcrux is now loose in Haru's Inner World, and Draco is going to begin his Bount training. As a quick note, the Hollow isn't going to become a main thing until later. Once again, I'm so sorry about the delay and if this isn't as good as usual. Until next time.**


End file.
